


Love, Family, Friendship, Grudges And Hogwarts

by HelAll3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual James Sirius Potter, Cheating, Child of Voldemort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Relationships, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Multi, My First Smut, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAll3/pseuds/HelAll3
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends may no longer be students at Hogwarts but their children are. Albus Severus, Scorpius and Rose are taking their OWLs and have to deal with things such as annoying siblings, long lasting family feuds and the most difficult thing of all, romance. While they deal with these normal issues, another issue rises from outside Hogwarts, rumours of a new evil, one who claims to be the child of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange with an army of Death Eaters ready to help them.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Frank Longbottom/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter & Original Male Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Roxanne Weasley, Louis Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Lucy Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. The Train Ride In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Rose, Scorpius and James are on their way to Hogwarts.

It was raining. Albus always wondered why he was surprised by the rain, it was London, it was going to rain. He looked at the western screech owl, Athena on his trolley with a sigh, his parents always stopped and talked to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione like they didn't see each other every Sunday at the Burrow. Rose, Hugo, James and Lily looked as bored as he felt, blank eyes and yawns unnoticed by the adults. Albus gave James a look and James smiled brightly at the adults.

"Mum, Dad, it's a quarter to eleven and we need to get seats. Sorry, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron," He winked at Albus as their parents ushered them onto platform 9 3/4. "You just need to say to them," Albus ignored him, going to put his trunk and Athena on the train. "Al!" James was the golden boy despite all his pranks, Albus couldn't have just said to them without getting some sort of look that clearly said that he was just a stupid Slytherin. He couldn't wait until James got his NEWTs and left Hogwarts, he knew James wanted to go work in Uncle Geogre's shop with Uncle Ron, nobody was surprised. He hauled his trunk onto the train first, barely getting it up the steps before lifting Athena onto the train. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with a single cricket in it.

"Here you go, Athie. I'll see you soon." He stroked her beak before opening the box. The cricket leaped once and Athena ate it before it even touched the ground.

"Excuse, would you mind giving me a hand?" Albus turned, surprised and blinked at the girl before taking the other side of the trunk. She was beautiful...Beautiful didn't seem to be the right word for those dark eyes, full lips and high cheek bones...There was something strangely familiar about her, like he had seen a photo somewhere of her family. He vaguely recognised the girl from Slytherin, he thought that he may have sat beside her at the feast a couple of times but he wasn't sure. He set the trunk beside his and she smiled at him shyly, tucking black hair behind her ear. "We never officially met, I'm Lisa Strange." She offered him her hand and he shook it.

"Albus Severus Potter." He said as he smiled at her and noticed his mum standing not far away, giving him a smile that he didn't like. Lisa looked at her trunk.

"Thanks for helping me, Albus Severus, I'll see you around the common room." She walked away and Albus hurried over to his mum who handed him a pouch.

"You forgot to get this from me," Ginny looked over at Lisa as she walked through the crowd, everyone moving out of the way. "Who's that? She's very pretty." Albus felt himself blush before he answered.

"Her name's Lisa, she's in Slytherin too," He saw Scorpius and Rose standing, clearly looking for him. "Mum, I have to go sit with Rosie and Scorp. I'll write to you on Sunday." Ginny nodded, still looking after Lisa.

"Bye. See you at Christmas. Give Neville my love." Albus hurried through the crowd and waved at Harry before boarding the train, not noticing Harry's hand on his forehead, his face scrunched in pain.

***

Rose plopped her feet on Scorpius' lap and smiled at him.

"I see you finally gave up on the hair gel," Scorpius' hand went up to his naturally floppy white-blond hair as he scrowled. "It looks good on you. You don't look as much as your dad." Scorpius reached over and tugged gently on Rose's little braid.

"This is new, why did you do this?" Rose shrugged, wondering why her heart was fluttering so much.

"I read in some muggle magazine that you do something new to your hair to get over a break up."

"But you broke up with Finnegan and you didn't even really like him." She pointed at his hair.

"You broke up with Zabini who you didn't even like and ended up changing your hair," She looked over at Albus who was staring out the window, ignoring them instead of rolling his eyes as usual. "Al, you alright? You seem weird." Albus looked over, blinking his emerald eyes at her, like he was just remembering they were there.

"Yeah, just thinking," Rose shared a look with Scorpius before sitting properly, taking her feet off his lap. She looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow and he sighed. "I was thinking about Amy Jordan and that maybe I should move on." Scorpius leaned forward, examining Albus who instantly looked uncomfortable.

"Someone used polyjuice to become Al. This is the only way I would hear those words." Rose elbowed Scorpius and Albus sighed, messing his already messy black hair.

"Well, last time I saw her, she had a tongue down James' throat which is obviously a turn off," Even though his tone was chipper, Rose could tell he was bitter about it. "Besides, it's our OWL year and I need to focus on getting my OWLs." Scorpius smiled at Albus, crossing his arms.

"What's the new girl's name?" Albus blushed and the trolley lady came in, making Rose conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted to know who the girl that _finally_ made Albus forget about Amy Jordan but on the other hand-

"Two pumpkin pasties, three liquorice wands and a fizzing whizzbee, please." Rose handed over her money and bit into a liquorice wand, trying not to moan. Hermione had decided over the summer they ate too many sweets and ordered Ron to stop getting them. Albus bought a chocolate frog and opened it before pulling a face.

"I always end up with Dumbledore," He pocketed the card before biting the head off the frog. Albus swallowed the chocolate before avoiding their eyes. "Lisa Strange." Scorpius let out a low whistle before catching a bean in his mouth.

"You set your sights hi-" He gagged and Rose could smell vomit. He swallowed and picked out one that looked minty. "As I was saying, you set your sights high, Al. Lisa Strange has never dated anyone who hasn't had an eight pack or wasn't a chaser," Rose gave him a confused side eye as her heart did a thing and he raised his hands. "I'm only human and she's very...Pretty and beautiful doesn't seem to be the right word." Albus nodded and Rose shook her head, taking another bite of the liquorice wand, _boys_.

"Bewitching?" They both shook their heads, deep in thought. "Whatever way you want to describe her, she confirms that your type has black hair and dark eyes," She tilted her head. "I wonder what my type is." Albus gave her a secret grin that confused her.

"Boys that annoy you so much that you want to date them. Scorp has a similar thing with girls." Rose frowned, fiddling with her braid and noticed a pink flush on Scorpius' cheeks as he glanced at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was going to be an interesting year.

***

James sat with his friends, planning two things. The first was a prank that they hoped would get Professor Binns to finally retire, the second was a party after the feast that would hopefully give James time to find out why Albus had been such an ass to him all summer. The only other person who was being an ass to him had a very good reason since he had kissed her sister. Freddie Jordan ignored James as she showed off the muggle records she bought.

"I thought the muggleborns would enjoy the music they grew up with," She held up a record that showed a man who had a part of his face coming off and flowers where it should've been. "The songs sound interesting." She put it away and James played with his watch strap while Dominique and Fred sat in awkward silence before Dominique clapped her hands.

"That's it! Can you two just talk and stop being asses? James kissed your sister, you're upset. James will apologize to you if you give him the chance, Freddie." Freddie glanced at James for the first time.

"You have to apologize to me and then tell Amy that it was only a kiss because that's all it is with you no matter what."

"I can only do one of those things, Freddie. It wasn't just a kiss for me but I'll lie if you want me to," Everyone froze and James gave Freddie an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I kissed your sister, I thought she was pretty and she liked me so I didn't think about our friendship, I'm sorry." Freddie nodded at him, biting her lip.

"Apology accepted but you don't lie to Amy and next time tell me if you have feelings for my family members." Fred snorted.

"Like when you told him you had a crush on Albus?" James frowned at Freddie as she punched Fred in the arm.

"Honestly, Freddie, I feel like you could do a lot better," Freddie gave him the finger and James finally felt better. "Now, where are we going to get the dungbombs for Binns? I'm banned for another three months and I think it includes Dom and Fred." Dominique twirled her ginger and blonde hair around her finger as she grinned.

"Louis is currently in my debt so he'll help."

"Why is he in your debt?" Dominique raised a finger to her lips and James used all his willpower to not push it. Fred and Freddie did not have any willpower.

"Did he accidently use his Veela powers for something and you took the blame?" Freddie demanded while Fred went in a less possible direction.

"Did he accidently kill the cat and you blamed it on someone else?" Dominique drew her knees to her chest.

"If I told you, then he wouldn't be in my debt anymore." They both made impatient noises and James stifled a laugh as the sky went dark outside and it was time for them to change into their robes.

***

Scorpius hated Albus...But not really. He kept dropping hints to Rose about his feelings that he had been trying to bury all summer. Rose would never feel the same way, he understood that so he kept his feelings to himself and hoped she'd find herself a boy who she deserved. Scorpius tied his Slytherin tie and tried not to look at Rose's Gryffindor tie, knowing that it was one of the reasons he knew she wouldn't feel the same way. Albus had gone back to his 'staring-out-the-window-thinking-about-Lisa-Strange' thing. Scorpius smiled at Rose, pretending what he was going to say wasn't going to hurt.

"So, Rose, who you going after this year?" Scorpius tapped his chin, thinking. "I think Kit Thomas is single and he's kinda annoying." Rose stretched, putting her feet on his lap again.

"Kit's just annoying, nothing about him's attractive to me," She gave him a smirk. "I think I'd date you before I even considered dating him." Scorpius plastered on a smirk, wishing that she wasn't joking.

"Oh yeah? What's attractive about me?" She pretended to think before answering.

"You have a nice ass and your floppy hair is much better than that geled nightmare." Albus looked over with a frown.

"Why have you been staring at his ass?" Rose blushed and Scorpius shrugged, trying not to think about why she would be staring.

"I don't mind. I have been told my ass is one of my best qualities," Scorpius frowned, wincing. "Or maybe it was being an ass is one of my best qualities. Not all of us can get dates with emerald green eyes and black messy hair, we have to rely on bubble butts and floppy hair." Scorpius noticed that the compartment door had been opened by Lisa Strange and Elena Zabini. Lisa ignored him and smiled at Albus.

"Hey Albus Severus, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at the feast." Albus blushed and blinked, unable to talk. Rose smiled at Lisa.

"What my cousin is trying to say without saying is that he would love to," Lisa nodded and left with Elena who shot daggers at Scorpius. "Scorp, what did you do to Elena that made her so mad?" Scorpius pretended to be interested in his nails as he lied.

"I have no idea but I'm mad now. Who am I going to sit with at the feast?" Rose opened her mouth and he raised a finger. "Not Matt Goyle! Or anyone else who's from a family of death eaters!" Rose raised her hands.

"I was just going to say you could sit with one of the people on the quidditch team," The train stopped and they stood up. "Now, let's go. I'm starving." Albus opened his mouth and Scorpius stopped him, he wasn't in the mood for the same argument they've been having since first year.

"I hope they have chicken," Rose and Albus shared a look as they left the compartment. "What's wrong with me liking chicken? Stop looking at each other and answer me!" Scorpius saw his reflection in the window, for years he had been told he looked exactly like his father. This year, he had changed his hair after Rose said she didn't like his hair and he really liked it this way. He still looked like his father but he could see his mother as well, this year he was going to make sure everyone remembered that there was more to him than his father. He quickly caught up with Rose and Albus, throwing an arm around both of them. "So, what's wrong with me liking chicken?" They both laughed and Scorpius found himself looking at Rose, beautiful. She caught him staring and he looked away, blushing. He didn't see Rose blushing as well, it was going to be a _very_ interesting year.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose catches up with her cousins while Albus fails to flirt with Lisa and Scorpius sits alone, watching Rose while James spreads the word about his party.

Albus was glad he sat with Lisa so he didn't have to sit beside Scorpius while he stared at Rose from across the Great Hall. While Albus felt annoyed by how much Scorpius was mooning over his cousin, he thought they'd make a great couple. They seemed to be heading in that direction. After an agonisingly long sorting ceramony, the food appeared and Albus made an effort to not shove all the food in his mouth like he usually did. He glanced at Lisa as she ate some chicken and noticed some juice at the corner of her mouth.

"Uh, Lisa? You've got a little something," Albus pointed at the corner of her mouth and she tried to get off but failed. "I'll get it." He reached over and wiped at the corner of her mouth, the juice now on his thumb. She smiled at him as he felt heat rise into his cheeks.

"Thanks Albus Severus," He looked away and ate some pie. "So, what was Scorpius talking about when we walked in?" He swallowed the pie and smiled at her.

"Rose was telling Scorpius that he had a nice ass and his hair's better floppy. This made him decide to say that not all everyone can get by on green eyes and black hair," Albus sipped his pumpkin juice before continuing. "and that some people have to rely on bubble butts and floppy hair." Lisa gave him a smile that made his heart flutter.

"I'm partial to the black hair and green eyes myself," Albus blushed and cleared his throat. "You have a little bit of pumpkin juice." He desperately tried to wipe it off and she reached over to wipe it off. They shared a shy smile, unaware of Amy Jordan watching them from Gryffindor, realising she kissed the wrong Potter.

***

Rose pretended she didn't know that Scorpius was staring at her. She wasn't sure why she was pretending she didn't know but she wanted to pretend because boys don't stare at her like that, they stare at Lily or Roxanne or Dominique or any of her cousins like that. It felt dangerous, Scorpius staring at her like that, it made a little voice that sounded like Ron go _Don't get too friendly_. Rose forced herself to listen to Lily and Roxanne talk about their new interest, boys. Two boys in particular. Lily sighed, staring at Lysander who was eating far too much pudding at once.

"How am I attracted to him? He's practically eating a mountain of pudding." Roxanne sighed, looking at Lorcan who was making sure Lysander wasn't going to choke.

"Mine makes sense. Lorcan's so caring," Someone snorted from Rose's left and she glanced at Louis as Roxanne shot daggers at him. "What's wrong, Louis? Did you realise that two of your friends have more game than you?" Louis leaned forward as everyone went 'oooo'.

"I just realised that you are really insane if you think that Lorcan's really caring. Lorcan just doesn't want his brother to die," He grabbed some chicken and smiled. "Besides, I have game, I just don't flaunt like everyone else does." Kit Thomas snorted before covering it up as a cough and Rose frowned before looking at Lucy and Molly.

"Please tell me you haven't gone boy crazy," Lucy winced while Molly shook her head. "At least I'm not the only one who isn't boy crazy." Molly and Lucy shared a look before Molly cleared her throat.

"Actually...I'm gay," Rose blinked, surprised at how easily Molly came out. "I'm girl crazy instead." Rose offered Molly a high five.

"At least girls are more hygenic," Molly accepted the high five, clearly realising that she meant it as she accepted it. "Just to give everyone a break from the Scamanders for a little bit," Rose pointed in the direction of Albus and Lisa. "Albus is sitting with Lisa Strange." Everyone looked over so quickly that Rose thought at least one of them had whiplash. There was Albus blushing like an idiot, talking to Lisa who just had a pink tinge and Rose noticed Amy looking over as well, something like heartbreak on her face. Lily frowned at something.

"Why's Scorpius staring at you, Rosie?" Rose ate chicken, shrugging. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone has a crush." She swallowed the chicken before turning and waving at Scorpius who waved back from where he sat alone.

"Maybe he feels lonely since his best friend is with a girl," Everyone nodded and Rose hoped her face wasn't showing the lie. "So, Roxanne, Lily, are you going to tell them you like them?" Lily and Roxanne looked at her like she had two extra heads.

"No, you don't tell a guy you like him," Lily said and Rose shared a look with Dominique. "Why would you tell a guy you like him?" Hugo leaned forward, sipping his goblet.

"So you can date and stuff. Not everyone gets a victory kiss after winning a Quidditch match or a kiss when someone remembers about the house elves," Hugo leaned towards Louis. "When did your parents kiss?" Louis gave Hugo a glare that echoed with long suffering and Amy cleared her throat.

"There's also the chance that someone else will realise how good he is and you'll lose your chance," Rose found herself looking at Scorpius as some Slytherin girl started talking to him the way that suggested that she liked him. "Even if he likes you, he could find himself someone who actually tells him that she likes him and think he doesn't have a chance with you so he gives up." Rose could tell from where she was sitting that Scorpius was very uncomfortable around the girl and the girl left him alone. Scorpius looked back at her and she looked away, hoping that he didn't know that she had been staring. Now both of them pretended that they didn't know that the other had been staring, something between them becoming more solid as they kept pretending.

***

James enchanted three pieces of paper to float to the other tables when he was sure the professors weren't looking. The papers had six words on them, Party in the Room of Requirement, with the time written at the bottom. James went to where his cousins and Lily sat and smiled at them, sitting beside Dominique.

"Party in the Room of Requirement tonight if anyone's interested. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are also invited," He glanced at Louis wondering what Dominique had done to have him in her pocket. "We may have some fire whiskey smuggled in and muggle music to play. Please tell me I can count on you, my family." Rose squinted at him suspiciously.

"You're throwing the party to find out why Al's mad at you," James nodded, not caring about pretending. "Trust me, Jamie, you don't want to know. The second you know, the second you understand...You'll want to rethink your life." Lily frowned at Rose.

"Rosie, that took a turn. James, just pretend you know what you did and say sorry, that it didn't mean anything," Rose snorted, sipping her pumpkin juice. "It would help if you could tell us what exactly James did that pissed Albus off so much." Rose set down her goblet and smiled at James.

"You kissed the girl he's been mooning over for the last four years which is part of the reason he's sitting with Lisa Strange," James frowned and looked over to see Albus talking to Lisa, blushing like an idiot. "So while I'm glad I don't have to listen to him talk about how pretty the other girl is and he's moved on, I'm still pissed on his behalf. Now, you can't tell him I told you." James nodded and Dominique sighed.

"Between your brother's crush and Amy, you really make your way around. You should have more respect," Dominique patted Molly on the back. "I mean, look at Molly, she's officially out and ready for a girl but she's taking her time." Molly frowned at her.

"That's mostly because it's harder to find lesbians than it is to find straight men," Molly pointed at Hugo, Louis, Kit and James. "There's four straight men right there. Then again, three of you are my cousin so..." James laughed awkwardly with Kit and Louis when she said straight men. It wasn't that James was worried about telling his cousins about him being bi, it was just that he wasn't sure how his parents would react, how his teammates would react. "So, James, anyone you think or know who would be interested in me?" He thought about it.

"Sorry, Molly, I can't think of any," James rested his head on his hand. "How did your parents take you being gay?" Molly shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, Dad went _at least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant_ ," While James enjoyed her perfect imitation, it brought some of his worries to mind, how would they react if he started dating a boy? Would Harry go _at least you won't get him pregnant_. "Mum asked what turned me gay. I don't think she meant it that way," She quickly added as everyone looked murderous. "I think she just meant how did I realise I was gay." James stood up, not thinking about Ginny asking what turned him bi, his parents weren't Percy and Audrey Weasley, they were Harry and Ginny Potter. They were different, they had to be.

"I better get back to Fred and Freddie before they do something stupid," James grinned. "They can't do anything stupid without me, how will we live up to our namesakes if I'm not there?" James walked away, feeling something pressing down on his chest, by the end of this year, he would get his NEWTs and then tell his parents who he was, so if they didn't accept him, it was fine because he was moving out anyway. He could live without his parents as long as he had everyone else. He sat down beside Fred and Freddie. "So, what's everyone talking about?" Fred looked at him with a grin that always made James ready for something mischevious.

"Apparently Albus has a thing for Lisa Strange and we want to help," James nodded, wondering where his cousin was going. "We were thinking about spin the bottle and other muggle games that lead to snogging. What do you think?" James thought about it, fighting his protective instincts at the thought of Lily or Roxanne playing the games.

"Well, since Albus is mad at me and this seems like a way to help with that, fine," He pointed at them. "But one creep tries to do more than snog my sister or any of the cousins without their permission, I'll cast the second best bat bogey hex known to Hogwarts or just punch them." They nodded in agreement and James happened to glance at Thomas Wood who glanced back in a way that made James' heart do a dance. Good thing the night was young.

***

Rose had been staring at him. Scorpius had to pinch himself to make sure he hadn't been dreaming. She had been staring at him. The feast finally ended and Scorpius caught up with Albus as Lisa went to talk to her friends.

"So, your brother's throwing a party. I assume we're going?" Albus nodded and Scorpius caught sight of Rose talking to Lily about something that Rose wasn't interested, probably Lily's not so secret crush on Lysander Scamander. He turned his attention back to Albus, wondering what to tell him first, that Rose was staring at him or that Amy was staring at Albus. "Al...I saw Amy looking at you and Lisa. I just thought you'd like to know." Albus blinked, hands in his pockets.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because as annoying as you were about Amy...I felt like you should have all the information," Albus gave him a smile that made him instantly relaxed. The smile meant that he was grateful so Scorpius continued. "There's something else...Rose was staring at me." Albus stopped on the middle of the stairs to the dungeons, everyone now pushing passed them.

" _Rose_ was staring at you?" Albus looked so hopeful that Scorpius was glad that him and Rose had decided to sit with him. "Please tell me you're going to ask her why she was staring. If she blushes instead of answering or is obviously lying..." Albus trailed off and Scorpius finished for him.

"Then, she has feelings for me. Oh fuck," Scorpius' chest tightened and his mind went a mile a second, what if she did like him back? What if she had just been staring because Vanessa Vance had been talking to him and was thinking that they would make a cute couple? Albus hurried him down the stairs and pulled him into a dark corner. "I just need a second," Albus nodded and Scorpius took a deep breath, Rose having feelings for him wasn't the worst thing in the world, it wasn't anything to be worried about but occasionally he remembered a conversation he heard between his parents, _He better stay friends with that Weasley girl. They're a disgrace to the wizarding world, marrying a mudblood._ He didn't care about his parents, he only cared about Rose. "Okay, I'm good. Should I wear my black shirt or my grey one?" Albus rested his arm on his shoulder as they went towards the common room.

"You know, Scorp, you could wear a t-shirt like a normal person," Scorpius gave him a look and Albus sighed. "Go grey, the black makes you look evil. I'm going to wear a black t-shirt." Scorpius looked at Albus through narrowed eyes.

"How do you not look evil wearing black but I do?"

"It's your hair and the fact it's a button down shirt. It's too fancy for you to be a good guy." Scorpius felt offended and as they entered the common room, neither of them noticed the ghostly figure of Bellatrix Lestrange watching them, a smirk playing across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far. I haven't written a fic in a while so criticisms are welcome if you have them


	3. Life of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' party in the Room of Requirement is in full swing and a lot can happen at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to include more POV's in this so sorry if they sound the same or it's too long.  
> This chapter is the first of many smut bits, just warning you.

Lily put on her red lipstick before grinning at herself. She liked parties and the chance to talk to Lysander was just an added bonus, apparently there would be music which meant there was a chance for a little dancing. Roxanne walked out of the bathroom wearing a crop top and high waisted jeans, looking scared.

"Roxy, you alright?" Roxanne perched on Lily's bed, tucking her black curly hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, it's just...I had a weird dream over the summer I can't stop thinking about," Lily sat beside her, waiting her to continue. "It was like my dad described the Battle of Hogwarts but with us and things were different...We weren't fighting Death Eaters but they were like Death Eaters. It makes no sense to me," Lily nodded and Roxanne put her head in her hands. "Especially since I thought I saw Fred kissing Freddie and Albus fighting Lisa Strange." Lily patted Roxanne's hand with a smile.

"Roxy, it was just a dream. Albus wouldn't fight Lisa and I think the world would implode if Fred and Freddie started dating," Roxanne gave her a weak smile and Lily nudged her. "Then again, your dad would love it. His child dating his best friend's child would be a dream. Just like if I got with Lysander, my mum would be happy," Roxanne nodded and put on her plum lipstick. "Ready to go?" Roxanne nodded, thinking about the one thing she hadn't mentioned to Lily about the dream, Lily, James and Albus walking into the Forbidden Forest, all of them looking as though they were ready for death.

***

Albus followed Scorpius to the Room of Requirement, trying not to think about Amy staring at him with Lisa. It had to be nothing. If it wasn't nothing, it was the universe's idea of a cruel joke. He was finally moving on and she had been watching him. James stood in front of the tapestry, clearly welcoming people and he grinned at the sight of them.

"Hey, my two favourite Slytherins," Albus shared a look with Scorpius, they were the only Slytherins that didn't hate the sight of him most of the time. "Al...I'm not exactly sure what I did to hurt you but I'm sorry. If I had known what I did would hurt you, I wouldn't have kis-Done it." Albus sighed, knowing exactly he was not saying.

"Rose told you?" James didn't answer and Albus patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, James, it actually helped me get over her so I'm not mad anymore. Besides, it was unrequited unlike with whatever is happening with Lisa. Now, I heard there was firewhiskey," James held the tapestry back and Albus ducked through the door. Walking in, Albus knew that Dominique had done the decorating. Everything was black and purple and red, everything that screamed Dominique Weasley. Albus found the firewhiskey and poured himself a glass while Scorpius got himself a butterbeer. "Scorp, you know you can actually drink firewhiskey without getting in trouble, right?" Scorpius shrugged, taking a sip.

"I don't feel like drinking firewhiskey...I don't trust anyone here," Albus frowned at him and Rose appeared, grabbing a butterbeer. "See? Rose doesn't trust anyone here either." Rose took a sip with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I am not getting drunk with Colleen Creevey around. She takes people's picture without asking them," Rose lowered her voice. "That's how Professor Longbottom found out someone was far too friendly with a plant." They all pulled faces and after a beat, Albus frowned.

"Which plant?" Scorpius and Rose gave him a look. "What? It's a valid question," Amy walked over with a grin that made Albus' heart skip a beat, stupid heart, he ignored it as she poured herself firewhiskey. "Hey Amy, how's it going?" Amy took a sip before grinning at him.

"Pretty good. Although judging what I saw at dinner, not as good as you," Albus frowned and she elbowed him in the ribs. "You and Lisa are cute together. You should get a proper date with her before someone else does. She clearly likes you." Amy rested her hand on his bare arm as she walked past him and he tried to ignore the electricity that shot up his arm. Rose and Scorpius stared at him with matching grins.

"What?" Rose handed Scorpius her butterbeer and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Al, she told you to go after Lisa before putting her hand on you for no reason," Albus shrugged and Rose's sigh echoed long suffering. "She saw you and Lisa at dinner together. She looked heartbroken or something. She. Touched. Your. Arm. For. No. Reason." He sipped his firewhiskey and shrugged, enjoying the warmth in his throat. Scorpius handed the butterbeer back with a sigh.

"She was flirting with you, dickhead," Albus blinked four times and Scorpius smiled at Rose. "So, I see that you're wearing a dress...It's really nice." Rose twirled experimentally in the bird patterned green dress.

"I thought I'd try something new with the hair," Albus sipped his firewhiskey, staring after Amy. "Al, I know we told you about Amy but...I think Lisa's a better idea and she didn't need you failing to flirt with another girl to like you," Lisa appeared in a silver dress that clung to her in a way that made Albus' jaw drop. "Go talk to her, idiot." Albus walked over to her, trying not to trip over himself, not seeing Amy looking sad as she downed her glass of firewhiskey.

***

Normally, Lorcan avoided parties but he knew Roxanne was going to be there and Lysander wanted to go for Lily. Lorcan stood awkwardly to the side with Lysander as the room filled with people. He noticed Roxanne and Lily walking in. James closed the door and cupped his mouth.

"Let's get this party started!" Freddie put a record and a bouncy song started playing, it had a guy singing about him being able to treat her better than her current person. Lorcan turned to Lysander as Lily and Roxanne appeared. Lily held her hand to Lysander.

"Dance with me?" Lysander made a noise and took her hand. Lorcan winked at his brother as Lily led him over to where other people were dancing. He smiled at Roxanne who smiled back before they blushed, looking away. He noticed people sitting in a circle, playing a game and glanced at Roxanne.

"Do you want to see what they're playing?" She nodded and they walked over. Fred looked up from where he sat in the circle.

"Do you want to play spin the bottle?" Roxanne shrugged and sat down. After a moment's hesitantion, Lorcan sat down in the only available spot beside Albus. "I'll go first. For those who don't know, you spin the bottle and wherever it lands, you have to kiss the person...Unless it's a relative then you go for the person beside them," Fred spun the bottle and it landed on Freddie. They both stood up. "Does this count as narcissistic? You know, kissing someone with the same name?" Fred asked as he sauntered over to Freddie who smirked at him.

"I don't mind being narcissistic for the sake of some game," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lorcan looked away, making eye contact with Roxanne who smiled at him awkwardly. Freddie pulled away from Fred and sat down to spin the bottle. Fred, who looked very dazed, sat down and Freddie spun the bottle. The bottle went around the circle and landed on Roxanne. "Two Weasleys in one night, I must be lucky...Do you just want a kiss on the cheek?" Roxanne nodded and Freddie kissed her on the cheek. Roxanne spun the bottle and Lorcan watched it as it started to slow down, eventually stopping, pointing right at him. Roxanne stood up and Lorcan did too, nearly smacking Albus in the face. Roxanne walked quickly over to him and smiled.

"I'm going to properly kiss you," He nodded and she put a hand on his face as she kissed him. It made his head feel like it was full of nargles as he kissed back, gently placing his hands on her waist. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. "That was a kiss." He nodded, blushing and Fred looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"I'm kicking you out of the game to talk. Al, you can go." Roxanne took his hand led him over to edge of the party and he smiled at her as she leaned against the wall.

"In case that kiss wasn't obvious...I like you." Lorcan said, feeling his face go red and Roxanne hooked her pinky with his.

"I like you too." He leaned forward and kissed her gently, the party fading from his mind.

***

Rose stood beside Scorpius, judging everyone's actions with him. Scorpius pointed at Roxanne and Lorcan Scamander kissing.

"Out of everyone kissing, that's the cutest one."

"Probably because they're barely fourteen and aren't thinking about _that_ just yet," Rose said, sounding snarky even to her own ears and Scorpius frowned at her. "What?" He shrugged, sipping his butterbeer.

"Nothing, just seems like you're suggesting that you've been thinking about _that_ ," She crossed her arms, glaring up at him and his cheeks went pink as he backpedalled. "Not that girls can't think about it, I meant it more that I'm surprised that you have someone to think about." She smirked at him, not at all thinking of him staring at her as she rested her hand beside his on the table.

"What's wrong, Scorp? Are you jealous?" His pink tinge grew and he shrugged. "You seem jealous, why would you be jealous?" Her pinky touched his and he cleared his throat.

"I may be jealous because I can't really think about that easily because of...Well," Rose nodded, not at all thinking about 'Well' as his pinky went over hers. "You think of anyone I know?" The conversation felt dangerous. All Rose could hear in the back of her mind was _Don't get too friendly._

"We aren't that close for that conversation," Rose glanced at the spin the bottle group in time to see Lisa and Albus about to kiss. She grabbed Scorpius' arm as she pointed. "They're about to kiss," Scorpius turned and Rose tried not to think about how muscly his arm was as she quickly let go. Albus kissed Lisa in a way that made Rose pull a face. She glanced at Scorpius who was making the same face and they had to stop themselves from laughing. "Al can't kiss. I can tell you from here, he can't kiss," Albus and Lisa pulled away, both looking very red and happy. "I guess she likes the inexperience." Scorpius shrugged, his shoulder brushing hers.

"There's nothing wrong with a little inexperience. None of the girls I've kissed have had that much experience but I still enjoyed them." Rose let her arm brush his before shrugging.

"I personally like the idea of kissing someone who knows what they're doing," She saw Hugo with a half empty glass of firewhiskey. "Shit. Hugo's drinking firewhiskey. I'll see you after I kick his ass to bed." She stomped over and couldn't see the wistful look on Scorpius' face as she walked away.

***

Louis wondered how he always ended up doing the same thing everytime there was a party. He always drank some firewhiskey and talked to Kit before going to the nearest supply cupboard. Kit buried his hands in Louis' blond hair and Louis pulled him against him, his fingers in his belt loops. He did his best to keep them both quiet after Dominique had walked in on them in the Leaky Cauldron, it had worked out when his dad saw the hickey and she had claimed she accidently burned him with her curling iron, he owed her. He wasn't ashamed, he just wasn't ready. Kit broke away and started to kiss Louis' neck, making a small moan escape Louis. Kit grinned at him.

"Good to know I can make you moan," Kit pulled Louis' shirt off and started kissing down his chest. Louis buried his hands in Kit's curly black hair as his hands found Louis' belt. "Ready?" Louis swallowed, his chest tight with anticipation.

"Yes," Kit unbuckled his belt and reached into his underwear. Louis closed his eyes as he felt Kit's mouth around his cock and let out a soft moan. Louis' eyes flew open as he heard the door open and saw James standing there. "Shit, James!" Kit moved away as quickly as possible and Louis quickly buckled his belt. James slowly backed out of the supply cupboard and Louis put on his shirt before following James. "James, please don't tell anyone." Kit followed them as a safe distance and James swallowed, looking between them.

"Are you gay or bi?" Louis looked at Kit before answering.

"Definitely gay. Please, Dominique is the only other person who knows. James, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, please don't tell anyone." Kit stood beside Louis, taking his hand.

"James, I'm on the Quidditch team, I don't want to make them uncomfortable. If I don't get back onto the team, I'll come out but...I really don't want my friends to treat me differently." James was quiet for a long time, like he was wrestling with something before he finally spoke.

"I won't tell anyone if you promise not to tell anyone," He looked around, making sure no one was around. "That I'm bi." Louis blinked, out of all his cousins, James had always seemed to be the only one who was an open book.

"I won't tell anyone," Louis offered him a hug and he accepted it. "Am I the first person you've told?" James nodded as they pulled out of the hug. "Are you going to tell your parents? Not that you have to." James swallowed, glancing at Kit before answering.

"Yeah. Even if I'm worried about them not accepting it," He looked at Kit, crossing his arms. "You hurt Louis and I'll knock your teeth in." Kit nodded and James went back into the party. Louis looked at Kit.

"I think we should go back into the party...Kinda worried in case someone else sees," Kit nodded and looked around before kissing Louis gently. He pulled away and Louis found himself making a noise of protest. "Please don't tempt me like that...Although, I think I'll tell my parents soon." Louis walked into the party, grinning and Kit stared after him with a stupid grin. Neither of them saw Colleen Creevey hiding around a corner with her camera and her quill writing down everything they had said.

***

James' heart pounded in his chest. He had actually told someone he was bi. Unfortunately, it had been Louis who he wasn't that close with but it had inspired him. He looked for Fred, Freddie and Dominique but could only find Dominique who was talking to a Gryffindor that James couldn't place. James reached them and smiled at Dominique, holding a new glass of firewhiskey.

"Hey Dom, can we talk?" The Gryffindor looked at him and James smiled at Thomas Wood. "Wow, Thomas Wood at a party, I am shocked. Someone should take a photo of this, we'll never see this again." Dominique gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'll be back in two minutes," James led Dominique away from everyone and took a sip of firewhiskey. "Make it quick, James. I think I may have a chance with Thomas." He smiled at her, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm bi," His voice shook but he said the words. Dominique just stared at him, clearly shocked. "I thought I should tell someone before I tell my parents after my NEWTs. That's it, go back to seducing the guy with a stick up his ass." Dominique grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, James. Why did you tell me?"

"Because I was talking to Louis and he may have mentioned something," He sipped his firewhiskey suggestively and Dominique nodded. "But you're fine with it? Really?" She gave him her best 'bitch please' face. 

"You're my cousin and best friend, of course I'm fine with it. There's nothing wrong with you liking men and women. There's something wrong with people who think they should have an opinion on your life and who you love," Dominique hugged him again and he had to awkwardly remove her red and blonde hair from his mouth. "Looks like Thomas bailed. I'll find someone else...Maybe I'll try a hufflepuff." James shook his head as she headed off to find herself a Hufflepuff to flirt with and turned to find Thomas, jumping.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Dude, what's with the sneaking up on me?" Thomas pointed at the the spin the bottle circle, his hand brushing James' in a way that suggested to him that it wasn't an accident.

"Didn't mean to. We need another guy for spin the bottle. Do you mind?" James shook his head and sat in the circle beside Elena Zabini who fluttered her eyes at him. Thomas spun the bottle and James watched it as it slowly pointed at him. "Well, I'm comfortable in my masculinity if you are." James gave Thomas a playful smirk.

"May as well give the girls something to think about later," He winked at Elena who blushed and Thomas shrugged. They both stood up and Thomas put his hand on the back of James' neck before he kissed him. This was James' first kiss with a boy and he could honestly say, it was the best kiss he ever had. Thomas pulled away and James plastered on his smirk before anyone could notice his reaction. "Damn, girls, this guy's a pretty good kisser." Thomas put on a matching smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

"I have to say, whoever he lands on is going to get an amazing kiss." James sat down and avoided eye contact with Thomas as he spun the bottle that landed on Elena. She grinned as she kissed him so sloppily that he wanted to gag. If he could've seen Thomas' face, he would've seen Thomas looking moments away from gagging himself.

***

Fred hadn't expected the night to go like this. He had expected to sneak off somewhere with a girl and shag, he always did but he hadn't expected this girl. Freddie kept glancing back at him as if she expected him to disappear as she held his hand. He had always thought she was pretty but there was something about the lights that made her dark skin glow and her brown eyes sparkle that made him think one word over and over again, beautiful. When they kissed in spin the bottle, it felt like when Fred accidently electrocuted himself with one of Arthur's muggle objects, it went through him, leaving him dazed but he didn't smell burnt afterwards. It hadn't been until after the game that he realised Freddie had liked the kiss too. Now there they were, sneaking through the castle to the prefects' bathroom. Fred had paid Thomas Wood for the password and had actually expected Thomas to tell him to piss off but it worked. Freddie stopped and Fred stepped forward to say the password.

"Mint fresh," The door opened and Freddie led him into the bathroom. The door had barely closed before Freddie kissed him again. He kissed her back, unbuttoning her dress slowly and bit her lip experimentally. She groaned and pulled away. She lifted his shirt up and he tossed it to the floor. He kissed her neck as he pushed her dress to the floor and she dug her hands into his black hair as he reached to unhook her black bra but stopped, looking up. "Are you sure? Because the second I start..." He trailed off as she looked at him with a smile as they both took off their shoes.

"I've never been this sure," He unhooked her bra and started to kiss her chest before sucking on her nipple. "Fuck," She moaned as he started flicking it with his tongue. He moved to the other one and she almost pulled his hair out as they lied down on the cool tiles. She put her legs on either side of him. "Please," She whispered and he resumed kissing her stomach as he pulled her pants down. He put her legs over his shoulders and started licking. Her moans were making him hard but he wanted her to enjoy this before they went too far. She climaxed and went limp. He gently put her legs down and kissed her lips. Freddie smiled at him, her chest going up and down. "Those jeans better be going soon." He gave her a grin as she rested on her elbows and he lied down beside her.

"I was leaving that to you," She unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down. Fred watched her as she yanked his pants off and put his cock in her mouth. He buried his hands in her brown hair and moaned before stopping her. "Wait, unless you want this to end far too quickly for either of us to enjoy, you should stop," She stopped and kissed her way up to his lips. "Top or bottom?" Freddie rolled him on top of her and he grinned, cupping her face, using his other hand to guide himself. "Ready?" She nodded and he plunged into her. She gasped as he kissed her and they slowly moved together, taking their time. "Fuck," Fred whispered as he started to speed up and she dug her nails into his back. "Freddie." He groaned and she arched her back.

"Fred," She moaned before she climaxed and he started going faster before he finally climaxed, deep inside her. He rolled off her and it suddenly hit him, he just shagged his best friend...And it was the best he ever had. He glanced at her and saw her watching him. "That was...Fuck. I think that was somehow my best." Fred nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah...It was definitely my best," They smiled at each other and Fred looked over at the bath. "We could tell James and Dominique you felt sick and that I brought you to the common room...Unless you want to tell them?" Freddie rolled, putting her head on his chest.

"I'm not sure because...I'm not sure I want this to be a one time thing and this seems like a way for James to turn around the Amy thing." Fred kissed her head, thinking.

"Then we don't tell anyone and maybe this won't be a one time thing," She kissed him and he smiled when she pulled away. "Do you think us having sex is narcissistic or did it seem inevitable?" Freddie thought about it before answering.

"Maybe a little bit of both. We should get dressed before a prefect walks in and go to the common room." They got dressed quickly and Fred couldn't get a stupid grin off his face. Freddie had a similar grin. Neither of them considered one very important thing or the consequences of not having it.

***

Scorpius saw Rose walking back in and waved at her. She walked over and sat beside him on the only sofa in the room.

"I see the party's winding down," Scorpius nodded and a slow song started to play. Rose stood up and offered him her hand. "We might as well have one dance," He took it with an eyeroll that he didn't mean and she led him onto the dancefloor. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulder as they swayed together. "Where did you learn how to slow dance?" Scorpius smiled as a memory of his parents dancing came to mind.

"Well, at the end of every date night, my parents have a slow dance and I pay attention."

"I have a similar thing but it's with my grandparents," Scorpius found himself watching her as she looked at Lily and Lysander swaying together. "Seems like everyone's got someone but me." He shrugged, deciding to drop a hint himself.

"You have me." Rose snorted, putting her forehead on his chest.

"I guess I do. If my dad or grandad could see me, they'd have a fit," Scorpius frowned at her red hair and she smiled up at him. "I mean, my grandad would kill me because you're a pureblood and my dad would kill me because he told me to not get too friendly with you." He hmmed.

"My dad told me to go after what I want. So if I wanted you, I'd probably go for it," She frowned at him and he shrugged. "Maybe he was trying reverve psychology in case I ever want you," Rose made a face and he decided to drop another hint. "There are worse girls I could go for, none of them as pretty." There was a certain danger to this conversation. Saying that she was pretty would mean that he didn't mean it in a friendly way. She shrugged, a strange glint in her eye.

"I guess there are worse guys I could go for, none half as good looking as you," They made eye contact and Scorpius swallowed. "You're better than most of the guys I know and honestly, anyone would be lucky to have you." Scorpius found himself leaning down and her leaning up. The music stopped and they stepped very quickly apart. James clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Bad news, Professor Longbottom is on his way so if everyone can quickly and quietly go to their dormitories," He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out some Wildfired Whizz-Bangs. "I'll distract him. Everyone have a good night." Albus hurried over with Lisa holding his hand.

"C'mon, Scorp. We'll see you tomorrow, Rosie." Rose nodded and ran over to Dominique, Roxanne and Lily, glancing back at Scorpius before leaving. Scorpius followed Albus and Lisa, hoping no one would get caught, especially Rose.

***

Dominique held Lily and Roxanne's hands as they ran to Gryffindor Tower. Rose led them through every secret passageway and reached the Fat Lady. Rose smiled at the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna major," The door swung open and they all hurried in. Fred and Freddie sat in their pyjamas with hot chocolate. "Where did you two go?" Freddie smiled, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I had too much firewhiskey and Fred brought me up before getting us hot chocolate," She handed Fred the mug. "Thanks Fred. Goodnight," Dominique shrugged, following Freddie. "So, Dom, you find yourself someone to shag?" Dominique sighed, remembering how she couldn't convince Thomas Wood but did find herself a halfblood Hufflepuff.

"Yes and no. The guy was interested but neither of us had protection," Freddie froze in front of the dormitory door and Dominique frowned at her. "You alright, Freddie?" She turned, a grin plastered over some obvious panic.

"Yeah, I just remembered I need to talk to Fred about...A prank in Charms. I'll see you in a couple of minutes," Dominique let her past and quietly followed her down the stairs. " _Fred!_ " She hissed and Fred looked up from his book, his legs dangling over the arm.

"What?" Freddie looked around and lowered her voice.

"We didn't use protection!" Dominique gripped the wall, covering her mouth. She wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that they shagged or that neither of them remembered to use protection. Fred dropped his book and stared at Freddie who raised her hands. "We're fine this time since my period's in a few days but if we're going to continue doing this, we need protection." He nodded, picking up his book and looked at Freddie with a smile that Dominique had never seen on her cousin's face before.

"Just warning you, we're going to continue doing this," Freddie nodded and he took her hand, pulling her towards him. "I think I should tell you I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." They kissed and Dominique snuck back up the stairs, feeling happy for them. She'd seen both of them in some very questionable relationships but she could honestly say that whatever they had were the least questionable...They seemed cute together. Dominique opened the dormitory door and saw her owl Luca at the window with a letter.

"Luca?" She opened the window and the owl hopped in, offering his leg. She took the letter and he flew off. She closed the window before opening the letter. A picture of Louis and Kit holding hands fell out. She opened the paper as she picked the picture out. _Help me get on the Quidditch team or I'll tell your parents everything. C.C. P.S Tell James I know his secret too._ There was only one CC that had a camera and had always wanted on the team. Dominique tore up the letter from Colleen Creevey and hid the picture in her robes so she could explain all this to Louis, Kit and James. Her final year was going to be a lot more eventful than she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome if you have them.


	4. After The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus gets a worrying letter from his parents while Rose considers what she feels for Scorpius and James decides what to do with the blackmailer while an interesting event happens. Scorpius has to endure a newly coupled Albus and Lisa while their new Transfiguration teacher makes his first appearance

Albus was sitting with Lisa and Scorpius when Athena landed beside his toast with a letter. Scorpius gave Athena a piece of his cereal as Albus unattached the letter and frowned at Ginny's handwriting.

"Mum never writes to me when it's not Sunday," Scorpius nodded while Lisa just frowned as he opened the letter and Athena flew away. _Albus, your grandad's in St Mungo's. There was an attack at the Ministry and he was hurt. Don't tell anyone but Scorpius. Tell him Draco had been in the Ministry but he wasn't hurt. Everyone else has been sent a letter, don't worry. I'll write an update letter everyday. All my love, Mum._ Albus handed the letter to Scorpius and stopped Lisa from looking, feeling a little numb from the news. "Sorry, my mum said I could only show Scorpius." Lisa nodded, grabbing some toast.

"I understand. Did you hear that there's going to be a new Transfiguration teacher?" Albus took the letter back from Scorpius who subtly patted his back and frowned. "Apparently whoever it is was a student seven years ago." Scorpius glanced at the teachers' table and froze with his goblet in his hand. Albus frowned at him.

"Scorp? What's wrong?" Albus followed his gaze and saw a familiar shock of blue hair between Professor Longbottom and Professor Belby. " _Teddy?_ " Teddy Lupin sat talking to Professor Longbottom who would've been his former House Head like an old friend and Albus looked at his family at Gryffindor who all looked as shocked as Albus felt. At least no one had been hiding it from them.

***

Rose hurried over to Scorpius and Albus, her new timetable in her hand. 

"Good news is we get Teddy first and we can talk," Albus nodded, looking at his own and Rose made eye contact with Scorpius. She looked away, blushing at the memory of him leaning down to kiss her, the memory of her going up to kiss him. "So, what do you think about...You know," She glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "Grandad in St Mungo's?" Albus looked around, lowering his voice.

"I'm happy he's there instead of worse," The thought of worse made Rose's stomach turn and Albus gave her an one armed hug. "I don't think I've ever been so glad that my parents had date night." Rose nodded and Scorpius sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad my dad wasn't hurt too. Your grandad shouldn't have been hurt at all," Rose found herself watching Scorpius out of the corner of her eye before he looked at her. "Anyone have any ideas who orchestrated the attack?" Albus shook his head as Rose remembered a dream she had over the summer, a battle at Hogwarts.

"Maybe I do," They both frowned at her and they reached Transfiguration. "I'll tell you on the way to Potions," Teddy sat at the teacher's desk with his feet on the desk and grinned at them. "Good morning _Professor Lupin_." Teddy got up from his desk and stood in front of them as they unpacked.

"Wotcher, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley," Teddy made sure no one could see him before he did a quick twirl in his robes. "Do I look like a professor?" Scorpius sighed at his second cousin.

"You look weird without a Weird Sisters t-shirt," Rose smiled to herself and Teddy gave Scorpius a look. "I didn't say it wasn't a good weird but maybe if our grandmothers reconnect again, wear the robes and make it an annual thing instead of every three years. I'd bring Victorie too, the fact she works at Gringotts give you a nice advantage." Teddy made sure no one was walking in and knelt in front of the desk.

"Can you three keep a secret for me?" All three nodded and Teddy gave them his Victorie grin, the very special grin that he only gave when talking to or about Victorie. "I'm going to propose to Victorie." Rose blinked, Teddy and Victorie getting married wasn't a shock, it was inevitable but Rose just saw in her mind her granny and Aunt Fleur arguing about flowers and dress colours. She smiled at him.

"When are you thinking?"

"I was thinking Christmas since we'll be the Burrow and that was where we had our first kiss," Rose went 'aww' while Albus and Scorpius went 'nice'. "I mean I was seven and she was five so it was a little weird but I can't imagine asking her anywhere else," The door opened and Teddy stood up quickly, fixing his robes. "Now, just because we're technically family doesn't mean I'll be giving you special treatment." The three of them nodded solemnly as Elena and Lisa swish to the front. Albus looked between Lisa and the desk, wincing. Rose sighed, not thinking about what she was going to say meant.

"Just go sit with her, weirdo," Albus gave her a grateful smile and hurried over to Lisa who looked very happy at him sitting beside her. "It would be cute if it wasn't so constant. If I ever get like that with a guy, promise you'll scream at me until I stop." Scorpius sighed, looking at her as he moved to sit beside her.

"Only if you promise to do the same if I'm like that with a girl," They shook hands and Scorpius let go quickly with a pink tinge on his cheekbones, his grey eyes looking at everything but Rose. "About last night...I'm sorry we didn't finish the dance." Rose could tell he was really talking about the near kiss but pretended she didn't.

"Well, maybe we can finish that dance at the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall really sold it with her deadpan," They grinned at each other and Rose's heart skipped a beat. Had he always been this attractive? Had his hands always been that nice? "Should we be offended everyone is avoiding sitting with us?" Scorpius looked around and shrugged.

"Well, Louis and Kit haven't arrived yet so at least one of them is going to sit with us," The door opened behind them and Louis sat beside them while Kit sat with Eoin Finnegan and Amy Jordan. Rose frowned at Louis as he sat, looking incredibly pale. "Louis, are you feeling alright? You don't look too good." Louis swallowed as he unpacked his stuff.

"Yeah, just worrying about the OWLs. Albus and Lisa look cute together." Rose frowned at him, noticing three things weren't right, Louis hadn't brushed his hair so it was sticking up, he hadn't buttoned his top button properly and he hadn't tucked his shirt in, Louis never ever looked this messy. He would never look this messy.

"Louis, if something's wrong...I can help. You can keep it vague so I know like a quarter of the story. Just let me help." Louis looked at her for a long time.

"Colleen Creevey has pictures of me, pictures I want to keep private and is blackmailing James to get on the team." He whispered and before Rose could say anything, Teddy cleared his throat.

"Wotcher, class. For those of you who aren't related to my girlfriend, I am Professor Teddy Remus Lupin and today, you will be doing the Vanishing Spell. Please come get your snails and we'll begin with a demonstration. If any of you misbehave in my class, I will transform myself into you and do an impression of you."

***

James couldn't concentrate in Herbology. He nearly killed some dangerous plant and Neville nearly lost his hand because James put the wrong plant in the planter.

"Mister Potter, can you stay behind a moment?" Neville asked as class ended and lunch began. James waved Dominique on and waited for Neville to start asking what's wrong. "James, is everything alright? You're usually a better student. You know you can tell me anything." James looked at Neville's kind face and wished he could tell him everything, that he was bi, that Louis was gay and that Colleen Creevey was blackmailing him...But he couldn't. If James even breathed the idea of telling someone, she could send the picture to everyone in the school, ruining Kit's reputation on the team, Louis would have to hope his parents found out from him before someone else told them.

"I couldn't get much sleep last night. I promise, Neville, I'll be back to myself tomorrow," Neville didn't look like he believed him but nodded anyway. "My mum sends her love, by the way," James swung his bag over his shoulder and left, waving at Neville. Dominique, Fred, Freddie and the two last people he expected to see. "Hey Louis and Rose. Why aren't you at lunch?" Louis smiled at James apologetically.

"I told her about the blackmail." James grabbed Louis and Rose's arms and marched them far away from the greenhouse.

"Everything or that we're just getting backmailed." Rose smiled awkwardly at him.

"Just the blackmail part. I want to help you guys," She checked her watch with a smile. "Scorpius is now "flirting" with Creevey which gives us twenty minutes tops to check her dormitory. She gets food and eat it up in there...There's so many mice," James followed her with a frown before she started explaining her plan. "Me, Dom and Freddie will go and check for the blackmail. You three are on lookout but judging by the looks she's been giving Scorp, you probably won't have to look out much. If she comes, one of you has to flirt with her." James slowly nodded before looking at Fred.

"Fred, you're the only one who can convincingly flirt with her," Fred shrugged and James could've sworn that he had looked at Freddie with a strange glint in his eyes. "Rose, about the blackmail. You won't look at them, right?" Rose gave him a look.

"Hell no. Why the fuck would I look at something that's being used to blackmail you?" James felt so relieved until she continued as they stepped through the portrait. "But can you give me an idea of what I'm looking for? I know these two know but still, I should have a vague idea of what I'm looking for. I know she has pictures of Louis but what does she have on you?" James glanced at Louis before answering.

"She wrote down a very private conversation and I'm not ready for anyone to know about it yet."

"So, pictures and writing, it should be easy to find. She'd keep them together for blackmail purposes," They stood at the bottom of the stairs to the dormitory. "We'll be as quick as we can." James nodded and plopped himself in the armchair beside the fireplace, the best seat in the entire common room. Fred waited for the door to close before looking at James and Louis.

"I know who you love is your business but maybe you can tell her," James sighed, he had told Fred and Freddie about him being bi. They were both "annoyed" that he'd probably get all the good ones before they could. "Just imagine it as a warm up for telling everyone else...If you want to." James looked at him while Louis shrugged.

"I was going to tell her but Scorpius was there," He shrugged at their confusion. "I just don't know the guy well enough to go, hey I'm gay in front of him." James looked at Louis for a long time.

"How long have you and Kit been together?"

"Since before the summer. Apparently he was being annoying as a way to flirt with me," He shrugged, looking at James. "Sometimes when you find someone incredibly annoying, you also find them incredibly attractive." An unwanted image appeared in his mind, Thomas Wood about to kiss him. Fred snorted, pulling James out of the memory.

"Dude, everyone finds him annoying," Fred gestured at James. "If two blokes annoying each other meant they wanted to shag, James and Thomas Wood should give it a try." Louis frowned at Fred as James tensed at the portrait swinging open to reveal Thomas Wood.

"They seemed to be trying with that kiss during spin the bottle." Thomas froze, looking at them with his dark chocolate eyes and James gave Louis a look before giving Thomas a smirk.

"Hello Wood, please ignore my cousin, he doesn't believe we're actually secure in our sexuality." Thomas smirked back with a glint that made James want to lick his lips.

"Noted. Actually, Potter, can I talk to you for a sec?" James frowned and nodded, shooting his cousins a look before following Thomas up to the dormitory. Thomas turned to James, rubbing his neck. "So, about our kiss...I feel like I should tell you...Merlin's beard, this is hard." James snorted before he could stop himself.

"Wow, someone over the age of fourteen saying Merlin's beard," Thomas rolled his eyes and James smirked at him, leaning against his bed. "What's wrong, Wood? Am I annoying you? Maybe you should tell me why you want to talk about a kiss from a fucking stu-" Thomas cupped James' face and kissed him. James froze for a second before kissing back, pulling Thomas against him. He tasted like pumpkin juice. They pulled apart, both panting and James nodded slowly. "Good...Talk," Thomas nodded, his face a deep red and James grinned at him. "You're embarrassed after taking the first step? That's cute...Maybe we could talk after dinner? I have to help with a thing now." Thomas nodded again with a stupid grin that made James' grin feel stupid.

"I'll see you after dinner...Room of requirement?" James nodded and headed down the stairs, feeling as light as air. He made sure his hair was his normal messy before walking down the stairs. Louis eyed him suspiciously but Rose, Dominique and Freddie walked downstairs with an abundance of files.

"Where's my blackmail?" Rose handed one file with his name on it before handing Louis his.

"She has blackmail on everyone we care about. We should burn them all," Rose headed towards the portrait and everyone hesitated. "You can't read them unless you're willing to show them yours. All our names are in these folders and I don't want anyone knowing whatever she thinks she can hold over my head. So, are we going to burn these?" Dominique pointed at the fireplace.

"Actually I was thinking we could just use the fireplace," James opened his file and saw the entire conversation with Louis and Kit. He set it on the fireplace and Dominique pointed her wand at it. "Incendio." It burst into flames and they added all the files one by one. James hesitated with Thomas' one and quickly threw it into the fire. The portrait swung open and Colleen walked in, sniffing loudly.

"What's burning?" She looked at the fire and looked at them. "I'll get you back for this. I can make more files and blackmail other people. You think you can stop me?" Rose stepped forward, holding the last two folders.

"I think showing Professor Lupin the files you made on his girlfriend and second cousin would stop you," Colleen's blue eyes focused on the folders, colour draining from her face. "You have two choices Colleen. You can blackmail someone and we give these to Professor Lupin or you swear to never blackmail anyone again and I hide these in the last place you'd expect. When you graduate next year, I'll give them to you to burn...Which one do you choose, Colleen?" Colleen looked between the files and Rose before turning to James.

"I hope your parents kick you out when they find out that you're kidding yourself," James started to shake as he reached for his wand. "Bisexual isn't a real thing. You're just fucking gay and like to mess with girls-" James casted a bat-bogey hex and turned to a confused Rose.

"I'm bi, not kidding myself. Now if you excuse me," James reached over and took the files. "I have Transfiguration and I think Professor Lupin will enjoy this very much." Rose nodded and everyone walked out, leaving Colleen Creevey with her bats and Thomas impressed by how good they were from where he stood.

***

Scorpius wanted to pluck his eyes out. He was happy for Albus but did it have to be so constant? He had temporary reprieve when Rose asked him to help with the blackmail stuff and he had to flirt with Colleen Creevey for twenty minutes...He had pretended he had been flirting with Rose to make it easier. Albus and Lisa walked in front of him, kissing as they walked. Scorpius wished Rose was there already, the four of them would have to suffer through History of Magic together...Well Albus and Lisa would while Scorpius and Rose enchanted their quills to take down notes. Someone bounded up to him and grinned at him with big blue eyes. 

"Good news, she won't be blackmailing anyone...Turns out she had blackmail on everyone, including you," Scorpius blinked, knowing what was in that file. "Don't worry, we didn't look but Teddy's going to see them. I know him seeing it isn't gre-" Scorpius hugged Rose with a grin. Rose frowned at him after he quickly stopped hugging her. "What was that for?" He shrugged.

"I guess it was for making sure I couldn't get blackmailed into going to the Yule Ball with her." Rose watched him for a moment.

"Do you know what she was going to blackmail you with?"

"I have an idea, I'm just glad she can't blackmail me," Scorpius glanced at Albus and Lisa, seeing more of either of their tongues than he wanted. "Another ten minutes of this and I'm going to kill someone." He pretended to not notice Rose studying him.

"Can you give me a hint for what she was going to blackmail you with?" He looked at her and imagined telling her how he felt, telling her that he had feelings for her, telling her that she made every damn day better, telling her that he could deal with every Gryffindor hating him for her to call him her friend, telling her that he could lose his entire family but would be fine if she was there to annoy him better, telling her everything he wanted to.

"Just something I'm not completely ready to say yet to someone but I'm getting there," She tried to give him puppy dog eyes. "You can't cute or annoy me into submission. I'll tell you everything when I'm ready to tell the someone," He glanced at Albus and Lisa, deciding to screw it. "Al, Lisa, I have to ask on behalf of everyone in a five foot radius to stop until after dinner." They pulled apart and stopped. If Scorpius could've seen the expression on Lisa's face, he would've made it his mission to make Albus go after anyone but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms are welcome


	5. Second Guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus starts second guessing his relationship with Lisa when Amy talks to him and tragedy strikes. Rose enjoys some alone time while James talks to Thomas about what's happening between them and Scorpius has a heart to heart with Teddy before uncovering something about Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smutty

Albus stood outside the kitchens, looking at the note with a frown. _Albus, Can we talk? I'll be at the kitchens after the feast. Please come, Amy._ He didn't know why he was here. Lisa had invited him to kiss in the dormitory but he said he needed to do something in the library, he hoped she didn't come vist him. Amy appeared and his heart skipped a beat, his heart was getting on his nerves. Amy smiled at him and he found himself staring at her brown eyes.

"Hey Albus, thanks for coming," Albus blinked and nodded, he had to keep it together. He was over Amy. "I'm not sure how to say this...But I messed it up with you," Albus blinked at her, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. "I know you're with Lisa and you're happy but I like you. I tried to ignore it and kissed James but I really like you-" Albus raised his hand, making her go quiet.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm happy and you decide to mess up one of the few good things in my life that isn't because I'm a Potter?" She opened her mouth but he kept talking. "You kissed my brother, making me realise that you won't like me back so I get a girl who actually cares and then you decide maybe you like me? We were friends, Amy. How can you do this to me?" Her nostrils flared and she pushed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like all the facts before you go after a girl like her," She poked him in the chest, hard. "I thought you'd be happy that a girl you liked felt the same way. You think I'm being selfish? Or cruel? You were by deciding I would never like you back! We were fourteen when I kissed your brother! He liked me and didn't try to hide it like you! You're a useless," Poke. "Unreasonable," Poke. "Prick!" She poked him again and he held her wrist as he turned so she was against the wall, her wrist pressed against the wall.

"If you think that, why do you like me?" He pressed her against the wall.

"Because you're also fucking sweet...And kind...And considerate...And...Handsome..." She trailed off and Albus found himself leaning down, his lips a breath away from hers. "And thoughtful...And-" She kissed him. He had kissed Lisa multiple times that day but none of them felt even remotely like this one. He kissed her back, his mind saying one thing over and over again, _Amy, Amy, Amy_. They pulled apart, swallowing hard. "Probably shouldn't have done that." Albus nodded slowly, looking at her lips.

"Probably," He kissed her, hands slowly moving around her body so she could stop him and she buried her hands in his hair. He pulled away, thinking. "We probably shouldn't kiss anymore...Might go too far," She nodded and he stepped away. "I...I need to go. I'll talk to you soon," Amy nodded again and Albus hurried away, putting his fingers against his lips with a smile. He kissed Amy freaking Jordan...While dating Lisa Strange, oh God. Albus hesitated on the stairs to dungeons. He felt hands on his back and felt weightless before he crashed down the stairs, landing with a sickening thud. As he started to lose consciousness, he looked up the stairs and saw a blurry figure. "W-Why...?" Everything went black.

***

Rose lied down on her bed after making sure the door was locked and she was alone. She slowly removed her pants and started to daydream as she started rubbing. _Soft lips, mint, roaming hands. He sucked on her nipple and she buried her hands in his white blond hair, it was so soft. His grey eyes flicked to hers as she moaned and he started kissing down her abdomen, his hands playing with her thighs. "Scorpius..." She moaned again and he hesitated, looking up at her. "Ready?" She nodded and felt his mouth around her clit-_ Someone banged on the dormitory door and she pulled on her pants, hurrying to open it. Lily stood there, looking scared.

"Albus fell down the stairs. Thomas and James found him, he's in the Hospital Wing. Come on!" 

"You lot go on, I need to pee. I'll be right behind you," Lily nodded, looking annoyed but she ran downstairs and Rose quickly went to the bathroom before running to the Hospital Wing. Albus had a bandage around his head and his arm was in a sling. Scorpius looked up briefly from where he sat while the rest of the family crowded around Albus who was unconscious and Thomas Wood talked to Madam Clearwater. Rose walked over to Scorpius and sat beside him, not thinking about her daydream at all. "What happened? Does anyone know?" Scorpius shook his head, trying to blink away tears.

"James and Thomas found him at the bottom of the stairs to the dungeons, nobody's sure what exactly happened. Lisa told me he was in the library but I couldn't find him," Rose saw a tear go down his handsome face. "Rose...I should've been there...I could've stopped him from falling...Or from being pushed..." He broke down into tears and opened his arms. Rose hugged him and let him bury his face in her shoulder, not thinking about the familiar smell of mint. Rose caught James watching them and gave him a raised eyebrow until he looked away. Scorpius pulled out of the hug and gave her wobbly smile. "Thanks...Go talk to your family." Rose squeezed his hand before going over to the others. James glanced up at her.

"He looks better than he did at the bottom of those stairs," Rose looked at Albus' swollen face and couldn't believe it, if that was better, she didn't want to know what worse was. "He needs to stay overnight but he should be fine in a week or two. Apparently we found him fast enough that there shouldn't be any lasting damage but...We won't know until he wakes up." Madam Clearwater cleared her throat, making them all look at her.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you all to leave," Rose looked at Albus, not wanting to leave. "Except for Misters Malfoy, Potter and Wood. Professor McGonagall needs to ask them about the incident." Everyone took turns squeezing Albus' hand and Rose put her arm around Hugo as they left, pretending she didn't see the look on Scorpius' face.

***

James had thrown up when he saw Albus at the bottom of the stairs. James and Albus had a tense relationship but he still cared, he'd do anything for him but having to carry him to the Hospital Wing had nearly killed him. The doors opened and James looked at Professor McGonagall and Teddy hurrying towards them. Teddy looked at Albus, his face green.

"Jesus...What happened?" Professor McGonagall gave him a look and he just focused on Albus. McGonagall looked between James, Thomas and Scorpius.

"Would one of you explain what happened?" Thomas stepped forward, his Head Boy badge gleaming as James felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Professor, we weren't present at the time. James and I found him. Scorpius was looking for him when he found us carrying him." McGonagall looked at Scorpius who was staring at Albus with tears going down his face.

"Mister Malfoy, where did Mister Potter say he was going to be?"

"He told his girlfriend that he was going to the library but Madam Snow said he hadn't been there so I'd gone looking for him," James didn't actually know Scorpius even though he'd been to James' house for two weeks every summer but he felt sorry for him as his voice trembled. "Professor...I don't think this was an accident. Albus was far too careful for this to happened." James nodded in agreement and Teddy cleared his throat.

"Professor, I've known Albus his entire life and I think Scorpius is right about this. I've seen Albus refuse to walk down some stairs because they looked like they were going to break. There's no way he would've fallen this bad by himself." McGongall nodded and looked at them.

"You may go to your dormitories and visit Mister Potter in the morning." James looked at his brother before looking at McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor but can I please stay here? I...I don't want to leave him alone." McGonagall looked at Madam Clearwater before looking at James.

"Very well but Mister Wood will stay with you," James nodded and McGonagall looked at Scorpius. "Mister Malfoy, I believe it's for the best if you go tell your House mates everything." Scorpius nodded and stood up. Teddy looked at McGonagall.

"Professor, I'll make sure he gets to Slytherin alright." McGonagall turned and left. Scorpius squeezed Albus' hand gently.

"I'll find out who did this, I promise." Scorpius nodded goodbye to James and Thomas before following Teddy out. Thomas moved a chair to beside James' and sat down. James held his hand out and Thomas took it, giving it a reasuring squeeze.

"I think we should have that talk," James whispered and Thomas nodded. "So, I'm bi. I need to say that in case you think that I'm kidding myself or just curious, that I just like what I like." Thomas smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm bi too," James pretended Albus wasn't there and focused on Thomas. "But you were my first kiss when it comes to men."

"Mine too," Thomas ran a thumb over his knuckles and James licked his lips. "Why did you kiss me in the dormitory? I wasn't exactly being nice." Thomas put his hand on James' neck and smiled.

"Because I'm not the best at talking to people...Especially you," James leaned towards him and stopped, remembering who was unconscious in front of them. "But I'm going to stay here and be here for you. If it was my sister in that bed...I wouldn't want to be alone." James closed his eyes and kissed him. Thomas stroked the nape of his neck and James pulled away, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you...Just so you know, I'm not ready to come out yet and...If you are and you don't want a guy who can't be out with you..."

"I'm not coming out yet and I'd rather be with a guy who's not out than someone who is." James nodded and looked at Albus, feeling really tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping Albus was alright and that Thomas wouldn't leave, not just yet.

***

Scorpius knew why Teddy volunteered to to make sure he got back to Slytherin and was waiting for him to start talking.

"Scorpius, I had to read a blackmail file on you for a report," Scorpius sighed and looked at him. According to Scorpius' great aunt Andromeda, Teddy had inherited his dad's green eyes and kept them. "The report's going straight to McGonagall but I need to know...Do you really have feelings for Rose?" Scorpius nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I do. Pretty sure I have since our first Quidditch match." Teddy frowned. 

"Isn't that when she knocked you off your broom?"

"I mean the biannual Weasley Quidditch match when we were on the same team and Roxanne nearly killed me with a bludger," Teddy laughed and Scorpius shrugged. "She caught before I could fall and was holding onto her broom with one hand. I don't know but it just changed everything for me...So, what was the actual blackmail?" Teddy put his hands in his pockets.

"It was a picture of the two of you in the library, she was laughing and you were looking at her with heart eyes," Teddy smiled softly. "It kinda reminds me of when I decided that I'll ask Victorie to marry me, she was laughing at you and Albus being idiots and all I could think was I wanted her to laugh at our own idiots." Scorpius gave him a look.

"You know you don't have to be married to have your own idiots, right?"

"I'd rather not get murdered by the great grandmothers of our hypothetical children," They reached Slytherin and Scorpius swallowed, remembering the password. "How bad is the password?" He flicked his eyes to the door.

"This word one led to Ron Weasley vomiting slugs," Teddy nodded and Scorpius smiled at him. "I'll see you in class, Professor," Scorpius waited for Teddy to round the corner before going to say the password, feeling bile rising in his throat. "Mud-" Someone cleared her throat and Scorpius turned with a frown. "Hey Lisa." Lisa smiled at him sweetly.

"How's Albus Severus? The fall must have been bad."

"Yeah, it was..." Scorpius trailed off, frowning at her. "How do you know he fell? I just told Matt that he was hurt." Lisa blinked, trying to look innocent before giving up.

"How do you think, Scorpy?" She stepped forward and smiled up at him. "I pushed him down the stairs because he kissed Amy outside of the kitchens. Can you blame a girl for overreacting?" Scorpius crossed his arms, pretending that he wasn't unnerved.

"I wouldn't if said girl wasn't grinning as she gleefully admits to pushing my best friend down," She tossed her hair and shrugged. "Now, I'm going to tell Professor Lupin everything." She grabbed his arm with a smile.

"No you won't," She kissed him and Scorpius stepped back, forcing her away. She grinned at him. "Colleen, did you get the picture?" Colleen stepped out of the shadows and nodded. "You tell anyone that I pushed Albus Severus and Colleen shows that picture to a certain redhead. Who do you think Rose will believe? Colleen who has never been wrong about her blackmail or a _Slytherin_ who has been lying about how he feels for years?" She walked up to the bare wall. "Mudblood." She walked in and Scorpius followed her, shaking. Matt looked up when he walked in.

"'Ere, Malfoy, how's Potter doing?" Lisa perched on a sofa, looking like the sad girlfriend she should've been.

"It was a bad fall. He's still unconscious and broke his arm but he should be fine," His voice sounded emotionless but he had too many to choose from. "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed. Night." There was a chorus of 'night' as he forced himself up the steps and started to think. Rose would believe him that the picture was staged and he couldn't just not tell anyone that Lisa was bad news...But Colleen's blackmail in the past was accurate enough to make James Sirius Potter, an apparent open book and someone who cherished his team, consider adding someone as horrible as Colleen Creevey to the team...What chance did he have...Unless. He put on his pyjamas as a plan formed in his mind. All he needed was a little help from his favourite ghost and poltergist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms welcome


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus wakes up to find a ghost while Rose talks to her cousins about her feelings for Scorpius and James tries to date Thomas. Scorpius tells Albus about Lisa

Albus' eyes felt like they'd been stitched shut. He half expected to open his eyes to blood everywhere. He wenched his eyes open to find a ghost hanging above him.

"Jesus, Uncle Fred," He looked around and saw James asleep in a chair with a blanket around him. Thomas Wood was in a chair beside him, their hands close like they'd been holding hands. Fred smiled at him, floating beside him on the bed and Albus smiled back. "Do I look as bad as I feel?" He shook his head.

"You were worse when they found you...Poor James threw up," James twitched at the sound of his name but stayed asleep. "I thought I'd check up on you for Lily's sake. She couldn't convince McGonagall to let her sleep in here too. I'll get Madam Clearwater on my way out." Fred floated through a wall and Albus looked at James, trying to think of a good way to wake him up without getting in trouble with Madam Clearwater.

"Jamie, what on earth are you doing?!" He whispered in a poor imitiation of their mother's voice but he still sat up straight, blinking with his wand out. "Hey James...Can you pass me some water?" James got up, poured some water and instead of handing it to Albus, he held it to his lips so he took a sip. He smiled at his older brother. "Cheers...So, what's hurting me exactly?" James went a little green before answering.

"You broke your arm and hurt your head," Albus sighed, his head giving him a painful throb. "Al...What happened?" Albus swallowed, remembering the girl at the top of the stairs but he couldn't place her.

"Someone pushed me...A girl I think," Madam Clearwater walked in and checked on Albus as a certain memory appeared, he kissed Amy. "Have I been out for hours?" Madam Clearwater smiled at him as she unwrapped his head.

"I gave you a sleeping draught so I could focus on your head injury," She peered at his head. "Which has healed but your arm is going to be a little longer which means no Quidditch for a couple of weeks. You can leave at dinner to make sure," The doors flew open and Albus saw his entire family and Scorpius heading for him. "Please be quiet and be careful with his arm." Thomas opened his eyes and stretched.

"I'll leave you to it. James, remember the library after dinner for studying." James nodded, looking strangely flushed and Lily hugged Albus carefully.

"You're alright, I'm so happy." Albus patted her back.

"It'll take more than a flight of stairs to take me down...I hope," Albus offered Scorpius a fist bump. "Hey-" Scorpius surprised him with a hug and Albus patted his back awkwardly. "Huh, are we on hugging terms now?"

"Only when you fall down the stairs." Albus felt tears in his eyes and Scorpius pulled away to be replaced by Rose.

"That hug better stay a one time thing," Rose smiled at him as she pulled away. "I will make sure you get all your notes." Albus nodded and the door flew open again, this time with Lisa running towards him.

"Albus Severus, you're awake," She hugged him, hurting his arm and he cried out in pain. "Sorry! I'm such a mess. Are you alright?" Albus blinked, something nudging him in the back of his head but he ignored it for now, along with the fact that compared to everyone else, she looked well rested.

"Not really. I kinda want to rest now but maybe you, me, Scorp and Rosie can hang out after dinner." Scorpius went pale while Rose smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, girls' night in the common room." Lisa smiled sweetly at Scorpius.

"C'mon Scorpy, we promise to not be coupley around you," Albus gave him a look that he seemed to understand and Scorpius nodded. "Yay. We can drink hot chocolate in the common room," She kissed Albus' head. "You have a good rest now, Albus Severus. You need to get better." She walked away and everyone gave him hugs and fist bumps before leaving. He lie back on the pillows and tried to remember the girl...Maybe a Slytherin. He'd figure it out before something worse happened.

***

Rose sat with Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Freddie, Amy Jordan and Alice Longbottom, wearing some sort of face mask that muggles use to make their skin better...It just seemed to be mud to her. Lily smiled at everyone.

"I think it's time for some girl talk," Rose wanted someone to push her into the fireplace and kill her but held back her sigh, girl talk wasn't her strong suit. Probably because her best friends were Albus and Scorpius who were boys. "So, anyone got anyone they'd like to share?" Dominique grinned.

"I'm currently trying to get a Hufflepuff...Who may be called Cedric Green." Rose blinked, the name clicking into place instantly.

"As in Cho Chang's son? The son of your uncle's ex?" Dominque blushed and Rose sighed. "Well, it's better than me and my lonely existence in this world." Lily snorted.

"As someone who saw you and Scorpius dancing, you're not that lonely," Rose felt like pushing Lily into the fireplace. "All I'm saying is that if you started dating Scorpius, you'd both be happy." Rose ignored her and smiled at Molly.

"Well, Moll? You got a special girl in mind?" Molly blushed and nodded.

"Yeah but she's not out," Molly looked at Lily before sighing. "Rose, as someone who has spent time with both you and Scorpius, I can see he likes you and you are starting to feel something." Rose turned to Freddie.

"What about you, Freddie? You got a special guy?" Dominique started to pay very close attention to Freddie who cleared her throat awkwardly.

"There may be a guy, we're trying to decide," Freddie leaned forward, smiling. "Now, can you please stop avoiding the subject of you and Scorpius?" Rose sighed, picking at her Weasley jumper.

"Fine. I think he likes me and I think I like him back," Lily and Roxanne held each other squealing while Amy and Alice shared a fist bump and Freddie and Dominique went 'nice'. "I'm not going to do anything, I can't. Between Dad and Grandad, not including his dad and grandad...It would be so complicated." Amy touched Rose's hand with a smile.

"Nothing worth doing is easy," Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "What's that look?" Rose shrugged.

"Is Albus complicated enough to be worth it?" Everyone froze, looking between them and Amy smiled.

"Yeah, he is," Amy turned to Alice with a smile. "What about you, Alice? Anyone special?" Alice scratched the ears of her Persian cat Nessa.

"I'm acro-ace so just Nessa," She looked up and smiled. "Acro-ace means I don't want a sexual or romantic relationship, despite what Cole Finnegan thinks." Alie glanced at Lucy who looked very interested in her feet.

"I may be flirting with a Slytherin...Called Matt." Dominique raised an eyebrow

"Matt Goyle?" Lucy nodded into her knee and Rose nodded slowly.

"I mean if you're into burly idiots, Matt's not the worst. He's a nice Slytherin," Everyone shrugged and she bit her lip before deciding to ask what she'd been avoiding. "If I wanted to be more than friends with Scorpius, if I wanted complicated and my dad not liking him...What should I do?" Alice put her arm around her.

"I'm not an expert for obvious reasons but I think just telling him is a good idea." Everyone nodded and Rose put her head in her hands.

"Why did I have to like Scorpius? Why couldn't have been..." She trailed off, trying to think about any guy she actually liked...She came up blank. "I guess there hasn't been anyone else to like? I...Can't do this. I'm going to bed." She wiped the mudmask off as she walked up the stairs to the dorm and took up a quill before finding a piece of paper. She wasn't going to send this to him, no matter what, she just wanted to write it down. _Scorpius, I'm writing this because I can't say any of this to your face..._

***

The studying in the library with Thomas had become less of the date it was supposed to be and more of the two of them doing homework together. NEWTs were hard but James wished him and Thomas could act like it was a date without it looking like they were on a date, why was life so complicated? James moved his leg so it pressed against Thomas'. Thomas jumped slightly before smiling and pressing his back.

"Do you have notes on amortenia?" James flicked through his notes and found it.

"Yeah. Just to warn you, I included what it smelled like to me," Thomas went 'huh' and James raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want to share with the group?" Thomas lowered his voice, leaning close to his ear.

"You described my cologne," James frowned and took a subtle sniff. He was right, that amortenia last year had smelled exactly like Thomas' cologne. "How long have you been attracted to me, James Sirius Potter?" He growled and James tried not to smile, the growl was funny coming from Thomas who was clearly trying not to be funny.

"Apparently a lot longer than I realised," They went back to their work and James finished his Transfiguration essay, stretching. "Finally, you'd think Professor Lupin would take it easy since it's his first year," Thomas nodded, finishing his potions essay. "We'd better get back to Gryffindor...There's a lot of secret passages to get us there." Thomas gave him a secret smile before packing up his things, schooling his face into indifference.

"I suppose that's a good idea," They both packed up quickly and walked up the stairs until James pulled Thomas into a secret passage. "Subtle." He shrugged before he grabbed his collar and kissed him. Thomas made a noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around James, pulling him against him. James pressed him against the wall before he felt Thomas' hand go under his shirt and pulled away when he heard a familiar giggle.

"Peeves is coming," They jumped apart and kept walking through the passage as Peeves appeared. "Hey Peeves, done any nice pranks to first years?" Peeves sighed.

"No, Older Potty, the Baron's mad at me for not saying anything about seeing Snake Potty fall down the stairs." James froze.

"You saw my brother fall? Do you know who pushed him?" Peeves blew a raspberry and flew through the wall. "PEEVES!" Thomas put his hand on James' shoulder.

"You'll figure it out." James nodded and they continued to Gryffindor, the ghostly figure of Bellatrix Lestrange watching them, a smirk playing across her face.

***

Scorpius was glad when Lisa finally went to bed. She made far too many references to the kiss, his feelings for Rose and the blackmail. Rose would believe him if he said the picture wasn't real, Albus would believe him too...Especially after kissing Amy Jordan. He was _definitely_ mentioning that. Albus looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he stretched out on the uncomfortable, expensive sofa that was far too similar to the one in Scorpius' living room.

"So, what's the thing you've been itching to tell me? You kiss Rose or something?" Scorpius shook his head before lowering his voice, just in case.

"I know who pushed you down the stairs," Albus sat up, holding his broken arm. "She thought her blackmail would stop me from telling you...It was Lisa," Albus put his head on the arm of the sofa. "She said she did it because you _kissed_ Amy?" Albus gave him a guilty smile.

"I did kiss her...I guess I can tell McGonagall that I remembered it was Lisa so she can't...How is she blackmailing you?" Scorpius felt bile rise in his throat before he forced himself to answer.

"She kissed me and had Colleen Creevey take a picture," Albus nodded and Scorpius leaned forward, watching Albus. "You know I would never do that to you." Albus reached out and patted Scorpius' hand.

"I know...I also know you wouldn't do that to Rosie," Scorpius nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I'll tell McGonagall I remembered who it was." He smiled at Albus.

"Actually, I may have asked our favourite ghostly pranksters to say they saw her push you," Everyone was sad that Fred hadn't moved on but him and Peeves now terrorized the first years and made Albus send his mum a toliet seat every year on her birthday for some reason. "But you saying you remember would help...If she doesn't believe I didn't tell anyone and sent the picture to Rose...Do you think she'd believe that it wasn't real?" Albus gave him a look.

"Scorpius, if Rose thinks that's real, I will assume she has been locked in a box and someone is using polyjuice to take her place," He smiled at Albus as he sighed. "Why couldn't my parents have called me Albus Alastor? They liked Mad Eye, he didn't bully anyone...Except Mundungus but who cares about him?" Scorpius sighed, leaning back.

"My name means Scorpion and my family supported Voldemort, just change your name when you're older...Or just never mention the Severus." Albus smiled at him.

"I'm not sure I've said this before but you and Rose should get together even if I'll have to awkwardly third wheel," Scorpius felt himself blush and Albus' smile became supportive. "Scorp, you should tell her. You can say that you don't expect anything from her, you just wanted to tell her so you can get it off your chest." Scorpius gave him a hopefully equally supportive smile.

"So...What exactly happened with that kiss?" Albus blushed.

"Well, she told me you felt something for me...I got mad and went off on her," That didn't exactly sound like healthy to Scorpius but he didn't judge. "She called me a 'useless, unreasonable prick' and then said some nice things while I had sort of pinned her against a wall...Then she kissed me and I kissed her back," Albus put his head in his hands. "My love life's a mess, huh? I've got two girls, one kissed my brother and the other nearly killed me." Scorpius gave him a look.

"In case it's not obvious, don't go for the one who nearly killed you," Albus breathed a laugh and Scorpius stood up, stretching. "I think it's time we actually get some sleep...Please don't roll onto your broken arm." Albus looked at it dubiously.

"I'll try but I'm blaming my bed if I do." They laughed as they went to the dorm. Scorpius put on his pyjamas and helped Albus with his. His mind flashed to seeing Albus in James and Thomas' arms, making him say something he'd never thought he'd say.

"Al...You know you're like the brother I never had, right?" They climbed into their beds and Albus smiled at him.

"Yeah. Like you're the brother I always wanted. Night Scorp." He closed his eyes and Scorpius smiled at him.

"Night Al." He closed his eyes and dreamt of a girl with blue eyes and red hair laughing at him, the most beautiful girl he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms welcome


	7. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and things heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to to include multiple POVs again, sorry if they sound the same again.   
> This is a bit smutty

Roxanne tried not to squirm while Lily made her look like a vampire. Her eyes wandered to the Daily Prophet that was on her bed _Dark Mark appears above house of former auror and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt...Shacklebolt is missing, persumed dead...The Dark Mark suggests-_ Amy grabbed it and threw it in the fire.

"Roxanne, it doesn't mean anything," She was trying to make Roxanne feel better, she knew that but if the Dark Mark was reappearing so soon after all those dreams she had over the summer, she had reason to think it meant something. "Let's focus on you and Lorcan...Are you two official?" She waited for Lily to stop putting red lipstick on her before answering.

"No, we've just kissed a lot," Lily giggled as she added fake blood to the corner of Roxanne's mouth. "We're barely fourteen, I don't want to rush in case things get harder and I get pressured to do something that I'm not ready for," What she didn't add was that it wasn't Lorcan she was worried about pressuring her. "So, how come Albus is still with Lisa if she pushed him down the stairs?" Amy sighed, shaking her head.

"Apparently Lisa was with people in Slytherin and lied to Scorpius...Now he's in trouble because he was lied to or because she had people lie for her. He's with her to find out the truth," Lily stopped doing Roxanne's makeup and frowned at her. "What?" She kept frowning as she answered.

"Just wondering where you heard this, that's all. Rose won't tell us anything and Scorpius doesn't talk to us." Amy blushed, making Roxanne know where she heard.

"Me and Al have been hanging out in the library," They gave her a look and she sighed. "And the kitchens and the hag statue that leads to Hogsmeade," She sighed again as they contiued staring at her. "Fine! We've been snogging in the library, the kitchens and behind the statue." Lily sat on her bed with a raised eyebrow.

"Just snogging?" Amy nodded and Roxanne checked the time.

"The party's starting in ten minutes, we need to hurry," Roxanne put on her red cape, not thinking about her dreams and put on her fake teeth. "Let's go." They walked downstairs and the Daily Prophet burned slowly in the fire, the Dark Mark slowly burning away.

***

Albus felt like a horrible person when he shouldn't. Pretending to be with Lisa to find out if she actually pushed him down the stairs wasn't horrible because he was trying to protect people. Being with Amy because they liked each other while he was technically with Lisa wasn't horrible. His costume was horrible. Why did he decide to dress up as Severus Snape? He looked at himself and all he could think about was Professor Longbottom flinching when saying his full name, the smile on Lucius Malfoy's face whenever he said his name, the portraits giving him looks wherever he went.

"Al, it's not to late to change costume," Scorpius held up his spare costume, a skeleton. "I mean you should wear something you're comfortable with. You look like you're having war flashbacks. James won't care if we're late. Hell, I'll tell him I needed a very long shower after reading all the horrible things my family's done at Hogwarts...Did you know your dad and George beat him up once for talking shit about your grannies and he got away with it? I mean do you know how many people my family hurt at Hogwarts? So many. That's not including my great aunt...Anyway, do you want my spare costume?" Albus looked at his best friend, remembering one of the reasons they were best friends, their names held a lot of weight at Hogwarts, not always good.

"Yeah, hand it over," He pulled off the wig and robes before stepping into the jumpsuit and putting on the mask. "Better. I can even say I'm Voldemort's corpse if I want to...Probably not," Scorpius rolled his eyes while he put on fake glasses and a brown wig. "Why are you dressing as a character from a muggle book that Rosie forced you to read?" Scorpius crossed his arms.

"Because I like the Mortal Instruments and it's a friend costume. I'm Clary's best friend Simon and she's Clary," Albus wondered how long it would take them to just get together. "Stop thinking about me getting with your cousin. It's weird that you want me to get with your cousin." Albus smiled at him from behind the mask.

"I only want you together so the sexual tension will go away," He frowned and Albus continued. "It's hard to concentrate on getting OWLs when your best friends are...Whatever the fuck you are and have a lot of tension. Now, let's get to the party before Lisa changes her mind about not going." Lisa had bad cramps and Albus wanted a timeout from having her all over him. He needed to find out what happened because Scorpius had to sort the records of everyone in the school and it wasn't having a great effect on him. Scorpius pretended to be chipper as he grinned at Albus.

"Did you know that Professor Longbottom once had a fight with my dad's cronies Crabbe and Goyle? He took them on by himself while your uncle Ron fought my dad?"

"Yeah, Uncle Ron brings it up whenever me and Rosie bring you up...He then mentions when he saved your dad's life and then decked him while wearing the invisibility cloak...During the battle of Hogwarts," Almost on que, they walked past the plaque with forty nine out of fifty people who died in the battle of Hogwarts, Fred's name wasn't on it, his was above the remainder of the swamp that Professor Flickwick saved. Albus always felt sad walking past the plaque, how many of his classmates had a family member on it or someone they were named after, how many of them remind their family of someone they lost. "Scorpius, do you think that we're lucky? Compared to our parents, I mean." Scorpius shrugged, looking at the floor.

"My dad isn't as hard on me as my grandad was on him and he doesn't use...That word anymore but I'm not sure lucky is a good word for it," With his Simon costume, Albus realised, he looked a lot like pictures he'd seen of James Potter, his grandad, it was a little weird. "Different works better. I mean, before the battle of Hogwarts, a Potter, Malfoy and Weasley wouldn't be friends, too much bad blood. There's still some bad blood but...Our parents want us to be different from them so we're just having a different experience. The Dark Mark suggests it's not as different as they may have wanted." Albus looked at his shoes.

"I think they're going to round up former death eaters...Probably including your family despite everything," Everything being his granny risking her life by saying Harry was dead to make sure her son was alive and his grandparents going into the battle wandless for his dad. "My dad probably won't have a choice." Scorpius smiled at him, jumping a little.

"Al, I get it. Death Eaters rarely discriminate if that plaque says anything so the aurors can't either. Now let's get hyped because we are going to party!" Albus smiled, jumping with Scorpius before going back to sneaking up to the Room of Requirement.

***

Hugo pretended he didn't know his sister was watching him as he got himself a butterbeer. Maybe he should done an unbreakable vow when he promised her that he wouldn't drink firewhiskey for another year. She probably would've believed him. He glanced at the very pretty girl beside him as she got herself a butterbeer.

"You're Harriet Durlsey, right?" She glanced at him through a curtain of red hair.

"Yeah. You're related to the Potters right? You're a Weasley?" He nodded, pulling at a bit of his curly red hair.

"Yeah, Hugo. What gave that away? Was it the hair?" Harriet rolled her eyes but didn't walk away and he felt like it was a challenge. "So, you're in Ravenclaw, right?" She nodded, sipping her butterbeer. "Are you in the very smart or very creative part?" She glanced at him.

"You in the risk taker or Slytherin hater part of Gryffindor?"

"Well, I don't hate my cousin or his friend so I guess the risk taker part. You aren't answering my question."

"The very smart part. What are you supposed to be?" Hugo twirled with a grin.

"I'm Galvin Gudgeon from the Chudley Cannons. What about you?" She shrugged, taking another sip.

"Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld. Are you trying to resurrect the Cannons with that costume?" Hugo blinked and she started to walk away in her flowery dress. "See you around, Hugo." Lorcan and Lysander appeared on either side of him while Louis stood in front of him.

"Hugo's in love," Louis sang and Hugo punched him in the arm but Harriet shot a smirk over her shoulder, making butterflies appear in his stomach. "Hugo, you have a chance at a girl who is out of your league and is as smart as you. Ask her to dance you moron." Hugo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I will if you ask Kit to dance," Louis blinked while Lorcan and Lysander nodded in agreement. "Louis, you stare at him more than these two stare at our cousins combined and I can tell you haven't told us something but if you dance with him, if you do that brave thing, I'll ask the very pretty girl to dance." Louis marched over to Kit who looked up and took Louis' hand when he was offered it. Lysander took Hugo's butterbeer and Lorcan aimed Hugo at Harriet.

"A deal's a deal, Hugo. Don't mess this up." He gave him a gentle shove and Hugo walked over to Harriet.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" Harriet handed her butterbeer to her friend and took his hand.

"Fine but if you step on my foot, I'll give you a laryngeal fracture." She led him over to where people were dancing and he swayed with her, making sure he didn't step on her feet because he did _not_ want to know what the hell a laryngeal fracture was.

***

Rose shook her head while Hugo swayed with Harriet Dursley. Scorpius and Albus followed her gaze, the latter pulling a face.

"My cousin is dancing with my second cousin...I'm getting fire whiskey. Can I get you two butterbeer?" Scorpius and Rose nodded. Albus walked away and Rose studied Scorpius. So, she may have suggested that Scorpius dressed up like Simon because of her very long lasting crush on Simon...But he looked far too haunted for her to enjoy it. She touched his arm gently.

"Are you alright? You don't seem yourself." He swallowed, playing with his wand.

"Sorting out the records are a lot. Today, I had to sort out five generations of Malfoys and they were arrogant assholes," Sparks flew out of his wand and he put it away. "I'm from a family of arrogant assholes and I'm their worst nightmare. I'm friends with "blood traitors" and I'm a nice person to everyone, especially muggleborns. I'm happy that I'm not like them but..." He trailed off and she finished the sentence.

"The idea of your ancestors sneering at you by being you hurts," He smiled at her, nodding and she touched her pinky to his. "I've got a similar thing about being friends with you. How many of those Malfoys had a fight with a Weasley?" Scorpius scrunched his face up the way he always did when he was thinking.

"All but one...Me," He wrapped his pinky around hers and she reached up, fixing the glasses he was wearing. "Why'd you do that?" She frowned at him, ignoring her heart which was doing a familiar dance.

"Because they were about to fall," They weren't. "You make a nice Simon by the way. What do you think of my Clary?" Rose twirled in her worn, paint splattered jeans, green manga shirt and green converse and he grinned at her.

"Almost perfect. Your hair's too dark for Clary," She sighed, tugging at her hair and his face became serious. "What do you think of the Dark Mark appearing?" The dream flashed in Rose's mind and she decided she needed to tell him.

"I had a weird dream over the summer...Involving what I think were Death Eaters," He stared at her and she continued. "I just think and hope it was a weird coincidence...I really hope it is," Albus appeared with drinks. "Cheers, Al. How's it going with Amy and Lisa?" Albus groaned before he drank his fire whiskey.

"Lisa wants to shag and I don't know how to say no without tipping her off." Rose gave him a look.

"Just tell her that you aren't ready yet. Tell her you need your relationship needs a little more time before you can go that far," They both frowned at her and she shrugged. "What? Is my rational thinking freaking you out more than you possibly dating someone who pushed you down the stairs?" Amy appeared and smiled at Albus.

"Hey, want to dance?" Albus handed his drink to Scorpius and followed Amy to where people were dancing. Rose looked at Scorpius.

"I guess things are going well with Amy," He nodded and Cole Finnegan walked by, winking at Rose. She rolled her eyes. "He can't take a hint. I broke up with his brother and he thinks I want him. At least he's leaving poor Alice alone." Scorpius became very interested in his butterbeer.

"You have someone you want instead?" Rose glanced at him, knowing what he was asking and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I can think of someone," He glanced at her and they shared a smile before looking away, blushing. "Bit complicated but I'm not sure I'd mind." She walked away, her heart racing in her chest. She didn't have to turn around to see him staring after her but she didn't see the hopeful smile on his face.

***

Molly sat with Laura Macmillan, both of them dressed as Asha and Amata from The Fountain of Fair Fortune, really wishing she could hold her hand or something. Laura wasn't out yet and Molly was fine with it but it didn't exactly make it easy for her...It was less about her not being out but with her having to drink to kiss her. Laura finished her sixth fire whiskey before leaning close to Molly's ear.

"Want to got to a cupboard?" Molly shook her head, Laura needed six fire whiskeys to do this everytime and Molly was sick of it. "What? Why?" Molly looked around before hissing.

"Because you have to get drunk to kiss me and to fuck me. I don't want to make you feel forced to do this," She stood up and smiled at her, talking quietly. "I guess I want you to kiss me without fire whiskey but if you can't...I'm okay with letting you go and maybe one day, if you get there...You can tell me but...I think we both deserve something better until then." Laura nodded and Molly walked away, trying not to cry. Someone tapped her shoulder and she saw Lucy.

"Are you alright?" She shrugged and Lucy put an arm around her. "You and that girl aren't together anymore?" Molly shook her head. "Then, let's get you a rebound. Kelly Vance, Penny Carrow, Diana Carter and Melody Williams are into girls but Melody's bi and Penny's pan if that makes a difference." Molly smiled at her twin painfully.

"It doesn't make a difference. Thanks Luce but I think I need a minute before I go after someone else," Lucy nodded and put her arm through hers. They were twins but Molly had inherited their mother's brown hair while Lucy had the Weasley red but they looked alike despite of it. "There's a game of Truth or Dare over there...Want to play?" Lucy nodded and they walked over. Fred looked up with a grin.

"Welcome, dear cousins. Please sit and I'll start us off," They sat down in between Albus and Penny Carrow. "Albus, truth or dare?" Albus mumbled 'truth' and Fred watched him carefully. "Who's the prettiest girl in the room tonight?" Albus glanced at Amy before answering.

"Well, since my girlfriend's not here, Amy Jordan," Molly shared a look with Lucy before accidentally making eye contact with Penny who was very pretty. Albus quickly looked at Penny.

"Truth or dare, Penny?" Penny gave him a look that he seemed to interpret as 'dare'. "Kiss the most attractive person in the room. A kiss on the cheek is fine if the person isn't alright with lips." Penny turned to Molly with a smile, she was dressed up as a character from one of Rose's muggle books, the one about blood and earth house.

"Do you mind if I kiss you on the lips?" Molly shook her head and Penny kissed her, her lips were soft and tasted like butterbeer. Molly smiled when she pulled away and Penny smiled at her. "Truth or dare, Molly?" Molly stammered a 'Truth'. "Did you enjoy the kiss?" Molly nodded and smiled at her before remembering she was playing a game. 

"Cole, truth or dare?"

***

James followed Thomas to the nearest cleaning cupboard and made sure no one could see them before following him inside. James barely closed the door before Thomas was kissing him. Somehow, every kiss they shared was the best kiss ever and James was happy about that. He kissed James' neck, putting his hands under his shirt and James buried his hands in Thomas' hair, a moan escaping him. Thomas' hands found James' belt and he pulled away from James' neck, hesitating, questioning. James smiled at him.

"Yes," He whispered and Thomas got down on his knees, slowly unbuckling his belt. "Is everything alright? If you don't want to, we can stick to kissing." Thomas looked up at him with a smile.

"It's just...I've never...Done this before." James smiled at him kindly.

"Neither have I. If you want to wait and we both learn what to do...I don't mind," Thomas shook his head and unzipped James' jeans. James closed his eyes as he felt his mouth. "Oh," He put his head against the wall and tried to keep quiet. The door opened and James saw Lily. "SHIT! FUCK! LILY!" Thomas threw himself away as Lily covered her eyes and closed the door. James quickly zipped his jeans and went outside. Lily stood there, still covering her eyes and James buckled his jeans. "Lil, can you not tell anyone?" Lily slowly uncovered her eyes and pointed at the cupboard, her face pink.

"Are you two together?" Thomas walked out and nodded. "Then, you do you. No one's going to care that you're...Pan or bi?" James smiled awkwardly.

"Bi. Both of us," James shrugged. "It's not about nobody caring, it's about us choosing who knows and who we come out to...Although I think we're going to stay away from cupboards now." Thomas nodded, taking James' hand.

"Just so you know...I really care about your brother and just because neither of us are out doesn't mean I'm ashamed of him." Lily nodded and looked at James as he decided to kiss Thomas' cheek quickly.

"I'll leave you alone...Why didn't you two go up to the prefects' bathroom?" Thomas shrugged.

"I gave Fred the password and it would be awkward if he had someone up there." Lily shrugged and bounced away. James looked down at their joined hands.

"You know...We could find ourselves another cupboard further away from the party and lock the door?" Thomas grinned and nodded. "And maybe it'll be my turn to go on my knees." James tried not to laugh as Thomas dragged him far down the corridor.

***

Lysander looked for Lily and found her looking very pink. He walked over, trying not to trip over his tail. Maybe dressing up as a manticore wasn't a brilliant idea but he loved his costume.

"Hey Lily, are you alright? You look...Pink." She cleared her throat, getting pinker.

"Well, I saw my brother...In the cupboard...That's all I can say," He patted her shoulder awkwardly and she smiled at him, flicking his tail. "Nice manticore costume. How many Ravenclaws screamed?" He crossed his arms defensively.

"None of them," She gave him a look and he sighed. "They tried to hit me with stunning spells...And books...And a statue...But I take it as a compliment on my costume. Are you dressed up as a muggle fairy?" She shrugged in the very sparkly dress, her wings hitting Albus as he walked past.

"I couldn't be bothered trying to be a Cornish pixie. Couldn't paint myself blue," Lysander tried to imagine her blue but couldn't. She offered him her hand. "Want to dance? I'm not at all suggesting this because your brother is dancing with my cousin and want to eavesdrop." He took her hand with a grin.

"Next time, I'm going to ask you to dance. I need to pretend I'm at least a little confident," She nodded with a matching grin and they swayed beside them. Lysander swallowed, ignoring his fear. "You're really pretty tonight." She smiled up at him.

"I'd say you're handsome but you're a manticore so you're really scary tonight," He looked at her brown eyes, he always thought brown eyes were pretty but with her, they were beautiful. "What?" He swallowed, thinking two simple words, screw fear.

"I was thinking about kissing you," She blinked and he felt the fear coming back. "If that's alright with you. If it's not, I'm fine with it-" She went on her tiptoes and kissed him. Whenever you imagined doing something and then you actually did it, it usually wasn't as great as you wanted it to be. The kiss wasn't like that at all, it was better. He kissed her back and someone cleared his throat behind them. Lysander pulled away and Lily looked over his shoulder, very pink.

"Hey Al, you know Lysander." Lysander looked over and smiled at Albus who looked very protective.

"You hurt her, I hurt you."

"If I hurt her, I will give you a hand in hurting me," Albus nodded and walked away. Lysander smiled at Lily. "Now, where were we?" Lily thought about it before answering.

"I think my lips were on yours and we were enjoying ourselves." He leaned down and kissed her, feeling like he was getting electrified by a thunderbird again, forgetting they were supposed to be dancing.

***

Scorpius finished his butterbeer and decided to get some fresh air. Rose had wondered off somewhere and Albus was pretending he wasn't flirting with Amy when he clearly was. Scorpius walked outside and took off his wig, shaking out his hair. It was so warm...But Rose was worth it, she was always worth it. He heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the corridor.

"Cole, leave me alone!" Rose sounded angry...And distressed. Scorpius hurried to the end of the corridor.

"C'mon, Rose. If you don't want the little Finnegan, then you must want the big Finnegan." He reached the end of the corridor and crossed his arms, looking at Cole holding Rose against the wall, she looked so helpless, she needed his help.

"She said leave her alone. Let her go, Finnegan or I'll make you." Cole turned around, still holding Rose.

"I'm not scared of a Malfoy," Scorpius pulled him away from her. "What are you going to do?" Cole stepped forward and Scorpius punched him right in the nose. Blood squirted everywhere and Cole growled. "I'll get you for that, Malfoy." He stomped away, crying and Scorpius stepped towards Rose.

"Hey Rose, are you alright?" Rose crossed her arms, looking pissed off.

"Yes, I am. Why did you do that? I didn't need your help."

"You did. He was holding you against a wall-"

"I can take care of myself. You know I can so why did you really do that?" 

"Because I..." He trailed off, looking at her, imagining saying the words as she started to get even more pissed off.

"Because you wanted to be peak toxic masculinity? Because you wanted to be the big strong man?" He shook his head, unable to say the words. "Then why? Cole's a fucking prefect! He can take away house points and ban you from going to Hogsmeade which you love. So, because you what?" Fuck it. He stepped forward and kissed her. She froze before grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer, it was amazing. He was kissing Rose freaking Weasley...Oh God, he was kissing Rose freaking Weasley. Apparently she was having a similar thought because she pulled away, letting him go. "You didn't finish the sentence." He smiled at her, the kiss making it easier to say it.

"I have feelings for you...I have since our first Weasley Quidditch match," She smiled back, her ears going red. "I also punched him because Cole's an asshole and he should understand the concept of no and I'm your friend and you definitely needed my help that time and I'll never have to help you again." She stepped forward and kissed him again. He put his arms around her slowly as she cupped his face and he shut out the doubt in his mind, how could something this good be so bad? He accidentally skimmed the hem of her shirt and she pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should go somewhere that's not the corridor," Scorpius nodded and she smiled awkwardly. "There's a cupboard over there...It looks like there's a lock." He nodded and she went over to try the door which wouldn't open.

"Occupied!" Thomas Wood called through the door, very out of breath. Scorpius pointed at another cupboard.

"There's one down there," They walked to it and opened it. They walked in and Rose kissed him as he closed the door. He locked the door and pulled away, hating his brain. "Sorry, all I can think about is who Thomas was in there with. The only person I saw him talking to all night was James." Rose shrugged, looking suspcious to him.

"I mean if you have enough fire whiskey, anyone could go with you to a cupboard...Which isn't anything to do with this situation," Scorpius nodded and she leaned up to kiss him before stopping. "You know I have feelings for you too, right?" He smiled, cupping her face, his heart soaring, she had been dropping hints for nearly two months.

"I mean you were dropping hints more than me most of the time...Not more than Albus though," She kissed him, giggling and he pulled her against him, biting her lip. She pulled away and he started to freak out. "Sorry, girls usually-" She kissed him, biting his lip and he moaned. She pulled away with a grin. "I now see why girls usually enjoy it." She frowned, putting a finger to his lips.

"Wait, none of the four girls who've kissed before did that back?" He shook his head and she smiled. "Oh, I am definitely doing that back more...And to you so you'll do it back." He smiled at her as he slowly trailed a finger down her spine.

"So, this isn't a one time thing?" She shook her head and he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her because it wasn't a one time thing, because her hands were in his hair, because it was Rose fucking Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms welcome


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finally remembers who pushed him down the stairs while Rose is happy about kissing Scorpius and James decides to come out to his cousins and Albus which leads to a lot of information. Scorpius deals with devastating family news and whatever he and Rose are. Lisa's motives are finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little smutty

_Albus was falling-_ This isn't real- _He fell, his bones crunching and his head hitting the last step-_ He was dreaming...Or was he remembering- _He looked up the stairs to see a familiar Slytherin girl,_ Lisa. Albus sat up in bed, the dream, no the memory making him smile. He could show McGonegall that Scorpius wasn't lying, that Lisa had pushed him down the stairs...He could be with Amy. He looked at Scorpius' bed to see him sitting on it, holding a letter with tears going down his cheeks.

"Scorp? What's wrong?" This was very different from the annoyingly excited Scorpius who tackled him last night and told him he kissed Rose in a very high pitched voice. Scorpius swallowed, meeting his eyes.

"Aurors went to bring my grandparents in for questioning and my grandfather attacked them, he was old and was always ready to fight," The 'was' made Albus know what happened and he got out of bed to sit beside Scorpius. "They killed him. He was seventy eight years old and they tried to _Stupefy_ him. My dad says that your dad's launching an inquiry into the death but...But we both know that they'll say that he was attacking them and that they were defending themselves." Albus put his arm around Scorpius.

"I'm really sorry about your grandfather. I'm going to help you make sure they can't get away with killing him...So will Rose," Scorpius' lips twitched a little and Albus patted him awkwardly. "Also...I finally remembered who pushed me down the stairs," His lips twitched again and Albus patted his arm again. "Do you want to get some bludgers and hit them for a while?" He shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"Nah, we better get to breakfast...Last night was the best night of my life and today is the worst day of my life so far," Albus frowned at him, wondering what he was getting at. "I'm never going to have a first kiss with Rose again and I have more family members that could happen to." Albus blinked a couple of times, deciding that his friend was hurting and he was going to save the criticism for another week.

"Alrighty, we need to put on our robes and get food," They got dressed and Albus sighed, hating himself as they walked down the stairs. "Do you want to talk about kissing Rose? Without getting too graphic. Or do you want to talk about your feelings when it comes to your grandfather's death?" Scorpius put his arm around Albus.

"I'll save the grandfather talk until we're actually at breakfast," Albus mentally face palmed as Scorpius gave him a small smile. "You know how you imagine something in your mind over and over again and when you finally do it, it never lives up to your expectations? Kissing her was better than I expected." Albus mentally counted how long it would take to get to breakfast before actually taking part in the conversation.

"What made you two kiss?"

"Cole wasn't understanding the concept of no so I decked him and she went on a feminist rant when I couldn't answer why I helped her so I kissed her...She said it wasn't a one time thing."

"I think telling my uncle you're dating because you stopped an asshole from hurting her is a good way to get him to approve," Scorpius froze and Albus frowned at him. "You two are dating now or do I have to deal with the tension forever?" Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were interrupted by James knocking on the door, saying that whoever was in there had to go before Teddy found us," Scorpius's eyes filled with tears for a moment. "But I'm too messed up by my grandfather's death to be what she deserves...I don't think I can date her." Albus patted his back.

"You should tell her that you can't date her right now. I can stand the tension until you are grieving less," Scorpius nodded as they entered the great hall. "Now, you ready to talk about your grandfather now?" He nodded as they sat down, neither of them seeing Rose's wave.

***

Rose had kissed Scorpius, Scorpius had kissed Rose. She'd kissed guys before but there was something different about kissing Scorpius. He seemed to like it but he seemed so sad that she was worried about him. James sat beside her, making her very confused.

"Hey Rosie, would you mind going to the room of requirement and bringing Al before dinner? Maybe bring Scorpius too so he's not alone right now. I have an announcement," She frowned at him and he lowered his voice. "So aurors 'accidentally' killed his grandad with Stupefy." She looked over to Scorpius where he gloomily ate breakfast with Albus.

"His grandfather was seventy eight years old, why didn't they just use expelliarmus?" He shrugged and Rose finished her breakfast quickly. "I'm going to the library. There's probably going to be an inquiry and we need to make sure they don't get away with it." Rose got up and hurried out out the great hall. She heard people behind her.

"Rose!" She turned at the sound of Scorpius' voice and saw him and Albus. She hugged Scorpius when he came closer.

"I heard about your grandfather so I'm getting evidence for the inquiry...There is an inquiry right?" They both nodded and she pulled out of the hug. "We better hurry to the library before Transfiguration. Oh, we have to go to the room of requirement before dinner, James has an announcement and he wanted all of us to come." They nodded and Albus hurried ahead. Scorpius looked at her for a long time.

"About last night not being a one time thing..." He sighed, hooking his pinky with hers. "I can't be whatever we are right now. I lost my grandfather and I'm a mess. It wouldn't be right." She put a hand on his face with what she hoped was an understanding smile.

"It's right but it's not right now. I don't mind waiting...Although, if you ever just need a kiss better, I can do that. No strings attached," His lips twitched and she looped her arm through his. "Let's catch up with Al before he ends up kissing Amy or Lisa, making everything worse. Just so you know, just because you're the best kisser and I have feelings for you doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore and that I'm going to abandon you. I will never abandon you." His lips twitched again.

"Does this include me getting a kiss better?"

"Depends, where do you want to be kissed?" He pointed at his lips and she went onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. It automatically intensified and Rose found herself in a cupboard with her legs around his waist. She pulled away, breathing hard. "We have to get to the library." He set her down and fixed his robes before walking out. She stared at his ass before walking out herself. They sat with Albus in the library and he leaned over to Rose with a secretive smile.

"There's a sponge in your hair," He whispered and she took out the sponge, quickly throwing it deep into the library. "I'll take everything on aurors and you two can take magical law." Rose went to Madam Snow to find out where magical law was and they looked at what had to be the highest shelf. Scorpius tried in vain to reach it.

"I know that you don't need my help but can I give you a boost so we make sure there's no way those aurors get away with it?" She nodded and he lifted her by the waist. She grabbed three books and he set her down. "It just occured to me that we could use accio," She set down the books and shrugged. "I'm going to lift you again," He lifted her again and she got four books. "These should be enough," He set her down and she set down the books to carry them all. "Rose, there's something I probably should've told you last night," She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "When Lisa told me that she pushed Albus down the stairs, she kissed me so I wouldn't tell anyone because of how I feel about you." She gave him a look.

"I would've known it was fake. Even though she appears to be a psychopath, she's dating Albus, your best friend and you care too much about him to do that," She looked at the books. "Do you want to take two so it looks like you're helping?" He took the two biggest ones and they walked back to Albus who sighed at his three books.

"I'm going to write to my dad about aurors. It's the only reliable source of information," He held up a book about where Harry Potter was now. "They called me Severus Albus in this. They called James James Serious, as in he's serious not Sirius Black. Lily's name the only one that's not wrong." Rose patted Albus' hand.

"That's because her name is the most normal. You have the worst names ever." Scorpius shrugged.

"I mean my name includes the latin version of scorpion and Hyperion who was a titan in Greek Mythology. It's not great." Rose raised her hands, checking her watch.

"We've got thirty minutes until Transfiguration. Let's focus up and try to read these." They both nodded and Rose felt Scorpius' hand on her leg. She gave him a look and he squeezed her leg before letting go. She pressed her leg against his and started to read.

***

James sat in the Room of Requirement and tried to think of how to tell his entire family that he was bi...Well, all his cousins and siblings. Last night was a mess and he accidentally taught his sister what a blowjob was but it was time he told people. Thomas was using the opportunity to practice coming out since he only had two people to come out to.

"You know, Thomas, I love my family but I'm not sure if I can say this yet," He moved in the leather armchair and Thomas gave him a look. "Alright, after Lily saw us and I've told three of them already, this has to happen...How would you say it?" Thomas put his hands on James' shoulders.

"Jamie, there's no easy way to say this. Just say that you're bi and you are currently dating a guy," He shrugged. "If that's too hard, I can kiss you in front of them to help." James put his hand over his with a smirk.

"How would that kiss go?" Thomas kissed him and opened his mouth. James found himself cupping his ass and Thomas' hand in his underwear. He pulled away, blushing. "I think after teaching my little sister what a blowjob is, I think words might be better than actions...So can you please let go of my cock? My family's going to be here any minute and we can get back to this later." Thomas let go and stepped back.

"We're going to finish this later in the prefects bathroom," James cleared his throat, blushing and Dominique walked in, frowning. "Hey Dominique, how's it going with your Hufflepuff?" Dominique looked between them for a long time.

"You two are shagging, aren't you?" James tried to say words while Thomas put his hands on James' shoulders.

"We're working up to it but we are together. I'm bi and into people with dark hair which is why I was not into you that night." Dominique looked between them again before understanding dawned on her face.

"You're coming out? Why now?" James cleared his throat.

"There was an incident involving Lily and us in a cupboard...We weren't kissing." Dominique covered her mouth, clearly trying not to laugh.

"No wonder she looked so pink during the party. So, you taught your baby sister, the baby of the family, what a blowjob is. Al's going to kill you." Everyone else filed in, Lily pointedly not making eye contact with them, making Dominique giggle in the armchair, getting weird looks from Louis. Albus, Scorpius and Rose stood together, the dynamic slightly off from where James was standing, Albus usually stood in the middle but Scorpius was in the middle. James shook his head and stepped forward, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Hi guys, so there's a reason I got you all here," He looked at Thomas who gave him a thumbs up. "I...I...I'm bisexual and dating Thomas. I said it and I'm going to leave." Thomas stopped him, taking his hand.

"I'm also bisexual. If you guys want to ask us anything, we'll answer most questions. Dominique, do not ask any inappropriate questions as there are children present."

"One of which saw you give a blowjob," Dominique snorted far too loudly. "Oops. Sorry Lil." Lily went pink and Albus marched up to James.

"You got caught giving your boyfriend a blowjob by our baby sister who has started dating a guy?"

"Wait, Lily, you're dating someone?" James lowered his voice for Albus. "Also, he was the one who was giving the blowjob and we haven't had the boyfriend conversation yet." Lily stepped forward sheepishly.

"Well, less dating more just kissing. It's Lysander, he can barely talk to me most of the time," James rolled up his sleeves and she gave him a look. "What? I just kiss a guy in front of people and you want to kill him but Rose snogs Scorpius in a cupboard and Scorpius gets away with not getting his ass kicked." Rose frowned at Lily as everyone froze and Scorpius slowly hid behind Rose.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Louis jumped in the air.

"I'M GAY! CAN WE PLEASE JUST STOP THIS?!" They all stood there in silence before James burst out laughing.

"Well, this was a very eventful coming out," Everyone else started to laugh and James put an arm around Thomas as the laughter eventually died down. "So, Thomas, how did you enjoy coming out?" Thomas wiped away tears, clutching his side.

"Well, a lot of information was thrown around...Wait, was that why you were trying to get into the cupboard last night?" He pointed at Scorpius who covered his mouth.

"That's who you were with...The reason you sounded very out of breath makes a lot of sense." Hugo looked at Scorpius with his arms crossed.

"Why did you kiss my sister?"

"Cole wasn't understanding the concept of no so I decked him and she went on a feminist rant when I couldn't answer why I helped her so I kissed her but as I am grieving my grandfather we aren't together yet so you can punch me in the arm." Hugo looked horrified.

"I'm not going to punch you anywhere. Your grandad just died and you are respecting my sister, why would I hurt you?" Scorpius pointed at his crossed arms and he uncrossed them. "Can you stop hiding behind my sister? It's making your 'Cole decking' story seem less plausible." Scorpius smiled before pointing at a very red Fred.

"Fred looks too angry and I'm scared of him but I would like to say that I know something he hasn't told anyone but one person," Fred frowned at him and Scorpius continued, his cheeks going pink. "One _girl._ Especially in the prefects bathroom." Fred glanced at Freddie and James covered his mouth, holy shit. Fred took Freddie's hand, shrugging.

"What Scorpius is trying to say is that me and Freddie have been shagging for the last two months which has led us to decide to start dating," Freddie nodded and Fred pointed at James. "You are still in hot water about the Amy thing." Lily looked at James before looking at Albus.

"Haven't you been in love with Amy for years? Isn't that why you two have been kissing in the library, the kitchens and behind the hag statue?" James blinked, everything clicking in his mind.

"Now everything makes sense. Okay, now I know I got everyone here but I kinda want to go to dinner and I have learned a lot more than I wanted to," He kissed Thomas quickly. "I'll see everyone later. Scorpius, sorry about your grandfather, please treat Rose right or I will hold every girls things as they beat you up." Scorpius looked at Rose with a smile.

"Maybe we should talk after dinner?" She nodded and James left, feeling lighter than before.

***

"Did Lily ever explain how she knew about us in the cupboard?" Rose smiled at him as he walked her to Gryffindor after dinner.

"She saw us in the cupboard this morning when we didn't check if anyone could see us," He gave her a small smile and she hooked her pinky with his. "So, why are we talking after dinner?" He pulled her gently into a cupboard and looked at her.

"I wanted to talk about what this is. It's going to be a while before we can be together properly and I want to know what together is going to be," She nodded and he tugged gently on her braid. "When did you start to like me?" She leaned against the wall.

"I didn't realise until you tugged on my braid on the train and my heart did this fluttery thing," She put his hand over her heart which he could feel fluttering and he was _not_ thinking about the fact that he was touching her breast. "But I think it has something to do with your floppy hair. The geled nightmare was a turn off." He moved his hand to her cheek.

"You're so annoying," He kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly cupped her breast and she bit his lip. He pulled away, setting her down, feeling himself go hard. "No, I am grieving and it's not fair for you to deal with my grief," Rose nodded and opened the cupboard door. "I need a minute." She shrugged and waited for him. He thought hard about the time he didn't knock on his parents' door and saw far too much. He walked out and she smiled at him gently.

"You know you don't have to grieve alone, right? I'm here for you no matter what." He nodded and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Rose, when I'm grieving less, what is this going to be? Actually. Our dads hate each other, our mums don't acknowledge each other and I just can't see our grandmothers getting along." Rose cupped his face with a soft smile.

"Whatever we want it to be. They don't run our lives, we do. So, if we want to be together, we'll be together because fuck them," She kissed him quickly and smiled. "Now, are you going to actually walk me to Gryffindor?" He held up a finger and kissed her deeply. They stumbled back into the cupboard and he felt himself go hard again. He pulled away with a sigh.

"I need another minute then I am actually going to walk you to Gryffindor," She nodded, stepping back and he thought about his parents again. "Let's go. Just warning you I may kiss you on the cheek when we reach Gryffindor...Maybe we could hang out in Hogsmeade together, just you and me, no Albus." She smiled at him, taking his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"That sounds nice. We could hang out in The Three Broomsticks...Or Madam Puddifoot's," Madam Puddifoot's was Scorpius' worst nightmare but he nodded and she burst out laughing. "Your face. You know I'd rather sit with Victorie and Teddy when there's mistletoe everywhere...Or worst, my grandparents." Scorpius gave her a small smile.

"How's your grandad doing, by the way?"

"He's out of St Mungo's and back to work...He says the only reason he's alive is because of your dad. He cast a spell that led them away from him."

"I think generations of Malfoys just rolled over in their graves. Maybe my dad saving your grandad could make this easier." Rose nodded seriously.

"Yeah, between that and Cole, my dad could be singing your praises...Or he'll still be pissed but will be quiet about his disapproval." Scorpius tugged on her braid again.

"I like the idea of quiet disapproval. My dad will only approve because he doesn't want to be anything like..." He trailed off, thinking about his grandfather, had he ever had a conversation with his grandfather about Rose or Albus without him insulting their family? She traced her finger along his jawline, bringing him back to reality. "Sorry, I was thinking about..." Rose nodded, her blue eyes so concerned.

"I get it. Well, this is Gryffindor," He blinked and looked at the portrait. "I'll see you tomorrow, Scorpius." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved so he kissed her lips instead. He pulled away with a frown while she grinned at him.

"You planned that. I'll see you tomorrow," He kissed her again and walked away before she could kiss him back. "Bye Rose," He hurried to the dungeons, smiling slightly to himself. He felt guilty that he was happy, his grandfather had been killed last night and he was happy because he finally got the girl...Except he hadn't actually got her yet. Kissing wasn't the same as the two of them being together. He followed a group of first years into the common room and hurried up to his dorm, ignoring whoever was calling his name. He rummaged through his trunk and found the photo album he got last Christmas from his dad. He sat on his bed as he flicked to a family photo and saw himself at the age of eleven beside his parents on a sofa with his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. None of them were smiling as they blinked solemnly at him, pictures usually mimicked real life emotions. Someone sat beside him, he didn't have to check to know who. "Hey Al." Albus peered at the picture.

"I forgot how small you used to be. Rose used to tower over us," Scorpius flicked through the pages to find a picture of them sitting together outside the Burrow, Rose's arm on Scorpius' head. It was the first photo he'd seen which had Scorpius grinning, looking like himself, not his dad. "How old were we in this?" Scorpius smiled slightly.

"Twelve. This was three years ago. We had our growth spurts the next year," He flicked to the next picture which had Rose looking annoyed and Scorpius looking proud of himself while Albus just shook his head at them. "Al, why am I happier with the two of you compared to my own family?" Albus looked at him before answering.

"Because we're friends. Family is always more complicated than friendship," He went over to his own trunk and pulled out a picture of his family, offering it to Scorpius. He took it and saw Albus smiling slightly as he stood in between his grinning siblings. His parents had hands on his shoulders but they were smiling at the other two. "I love my family but I feel a lot more comfortable with you two. With you, I don't have to pretend so much or have to be jealous of James." Scorpius handed the picture back and put his photo album away.

"What do you think of his news?"

"That he's still my brother and who he loves doesn't matter to me," Scorpius took off his tie, giving him a look. "The fact that Lily saw his boyfriend giving him a blowjob isn't great...Do you think I can trust Lysander to not doing anything?" Scorpius snorted.

"He's barely fourteen and I've seen him trip over nothing because your sister smiled at him. I think that you have nothing to worry about," Albus sighed and Scorpius kicked off his shoes. "Besides he's a Ravenclaw and he knows that she has far too many cousins for him to even try. No offense to you and James but I'm more scared of Dominique and Roxanne than of you two." Albus gave him a look.

"That's fucking common sense. So, have you and Rose decided what you are?"

"At the moment, we're friends who kiss a lot. When I'm not grieving as much, we're going to be together no matter what anyone thinks."

"So, you're pretty much together but you aren't saying anything yet...Weird question, can you never leave my side tomorrow? I'm dumping Lisa and I don't want to fall down the stairs again. I'm telling McGonegall, I'll make her look at my memories if I have to," Scorpius nodded and Albus flopped onto his bed. "Night Scorp." Scorpius finished buttoning up his pyjamas and felt himself go hard as his mind wandered to Rose.

"Night Al," Scorpius ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the toilet, lid down and put his hand around his cock, daydreaming about Rose. _Rose sat on his lap, grinding against him and kissed him. He cupped her breast and she moaned as he broke the kiss to kiss her neck. She got off him and he felt her mouth around his-_ Someone banged on the door, pulling him out of his daydream. "I'm in the middle of something!" He automatically regretted those words.

"Ooo, Malfoy's whacking the meat. Probably thinking about Weasley." Flint jeered and Albus groaned loudly.

"One more word, Flint and you'll be eating your own teeth. I will tell Rose what you said and she will punch your teeth in." Scorpius thought about his parents again as he flushed and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom.

"So I can't take a shite in private anymore. Honestly, Flint, just because that's why you're in there doesn't mean the rest of us are doing the same," He checked his watch. "You've got ten minutes before I start yelling." Flint and his friends laughed until Albus sat up.

"Ten minutes before you all get bat bogeys. Now go." Flint got into the bathroom before his friends and Scorpius grinned at Albus as he got into bed.

"Oh, Al, you make me go all tingly when you threaten them."

"One more word and you'll get hexed too." Scorpius laughed softly before lying down, staring at the top of his bed, smiling. Him and Rose were almost together, what could go wrong?

***

Lisa sat alone in the common room, finishing her homework when the ghost of Bellatrix Lestrange floated into the room.

"Hello Lisa," Lisa looked up and waved at her. "You messed up with the Potter boy." Lisa set down her quill, rubbing her forehead.

"I know. I have some Amortentia coming and I should have it in time for his birthday this weekend. Soon he'll be all over me again," Bellatrix nodded and floated closer to her. "But Scorpius and Rose are a problem. They're smart enough to know that Albus would never fall in love with me if Amy was around." Bellatrix smiled at her.

"Not if he was heartbroken enough. If we convinced someone to give her Amortentia and she fell in love with them-" Lisa waved a hand dismissively

"No one's stupid enough to do that anymore. Maybe I can set her up some other way...The whole reason that Albus was receptive to me was because Amy kissed his brother," A smile grew on her face. "Why not get her to recreate it?" She noticed a strange look on Bellatrix's face. "What?" She gave her a smile.

"You just remind me of your grandfather, that's all."

"Thanks, Grandmother. We'll have our revenge soon, his death will be avenged." Bellatrix reached out to almost stroke her head and floated away as Lisa's eyes flashed red as she watched her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome


	9. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus celebrates his birthday with a Quidditch match against Gryffindor and breaking news. Rose plays against Scorpius for the first time since they kissed and James works hard to win. Scorpius gets mad at his teammates when someone is hit with a bludger

Albus felt something on his bed and opened his eyes to find Scorpius leaning over his face. On pure instinct, he punched Scorpius in the throat and closed his eyes.

"Al! Every year!" Scorpius wheezed loudly and Albus smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Scorpius lying on the floor, rubbing his throat.

"Sorry. Maybe you should take the hint and stop leaning over me like that every year," Albus sat up and stretched before looking at the pile of presents which seemed bigger than usual. "Did you put yours in the pile this year?" He was answered by getting hit on the head by a wrapped book. "I'm now a little worried," Albus unwrapped it and sighed. "I'm not reading City of Bones, Scorp but thanks anyway." Scorpius sat up, shaking his head.

"If you read the first book, we'll leave you alone. Now, do you want your present from your mum, dad or... _Lisa?_ " Albus snatched the present from Scorpius and opened it to find a bottle of fire whiskey with a note attached, _I'm sorry for nearly killing you. Truce?_ "It has to be poisoned or something," Albus nodded and opened it to sniff, Amy's perfume, old books and fire whiskey. Albus closed it quickly and hurried to the stove. "Al, what are you doing?" He opened it and poured the contents in.

"That wasn't just fire whiskey. I think it was love potion," Scorpius took the almost empty bottle and took a whiff. "I'm guessing it smells like things you associate with Rose?" Scorpius nodded and took another whiff.

"Damn, should I be worried that it includes pumpkin pasties, books and butterbeer?"

"I mean, I associate those with both of you so maybe a little," Albus hid the bottle in his trunk and went to look at the other presents. "I wonder what my dad's gift is this year. He already gave James the Marauder's Map and there's nothing I really want..." He trailed off as he opened the soft package to see a cloak, a cloak he'd always find himself glancing at whenever his dad had it out. "Holy shit." Scorpius frowned at him.

"What is it?" Albus didn't answer as he put on the cloak and disappeared. "He gave you the invisibilty cloak?" Albus took it off and slowly folded it, barely believing it. "Al? Why do you look like you're going to cry?" He swallowed, rubbing the cloak.

"I-I thought he'd give it to Lily," He set the cloak down and picked up another present before checking the time. "I'll open this one from my mum, then we'll get to breakfast then go to the match," Scorpius nodded and Albus opened it to find a broomstick repair kit with a note that read good luck. He got dressed quickly. "Let's go." Albus put all the presents into his trunk, not at all trusting Flint and the others. They hurried through the common room before people could tell him to kick his brother's ass in the match today. Montague slung an arm around his shoulder, making him jump.

"So, Potter, ready to kick Gryffindor's ass?" Albus shrugged, he didn't hate Montague, they just weren't as close as he seemed to think they were. "Just warning you, Nott and Selwyn have it out for your cousin. I'd keep an eye on them." Scorpius glanced at Montague.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Al has to focus on the snitch." Albus rolled his eyes at him.

"You mean you'll be keeping an eye on Rose. I thought all the kissing would've eased the sexual tension not make it worse." Montague smiled at Scorpius.

"You and Weasley finally got together? That means everyone owes me five galleons." Scorpius winced back.

"We're not officially together yet so how long until you're wrong?"

"Next year."

"You should get your money by then. We have to get to breakfast, see you on the pitch," Montague nodded, finally moving his meaty arm from Albus' shoulders and they continued to breakfast. "Does everyone have bets on us?" Albus smiled apologetically.

"Well, yes. Thanks for kissing her first, everyone has to give me a galleon," Scorpius gave him a hurt look and he patted his shoulder. "Mate, everyone thought Rose would kiss you first, I had faith in you and I'm going to use the galleons to get you a great Christmas present." It was a tiny lie but Scorpius shook his head.

"Fine but it better be a good present or else," They walked into the great hall and everyone went silent, looking Albus. "What the hell?" Albus went over to Slytherin and someone offered him the Daily Prophet. He scanned the front page, swallowing. _People behind the attack at the Ministry and the disappearance of Kingsley Shacklebolt confirmed to be Death Eaters...Their leader claims to be the son of He Who Shall Not Be Named...Security measures to be put into affect at Hogwarts...Former Death Eaters being rounded up and Azkaban being secured...Children of former Death Eaters to be rounded up as well._ Albus handed it back and sat down to eat breakfast, his stomach in knots.

"C'mon, Scorp, we've got a match and we need to eat." Scorpius sat, facing him and Albus grabbed some toast. He saw Lily and James watching him and gave them a nod to let them know he was alright. They nodded back to let him know they were alright too. They all knew they were lying.

***

Rose smiled as James gave them his usual pep talk but with a lot less ethusiam.

"Slytherin has nothing against us, they have one Potter, we've got two," Lily did an unethusiatic whoop. "For their Malfoy, we've got ourselves a Weasley," Rose clapped and James shrugged. "For their Cameron Montague, we got ourselves Freddie Jordan. And the rest of you are worth more than Flint, Nott, Selwyn and Strange combined. Now, who are we fighting for?"

"GRYFFINDOR! HEAR US ROAR!" They yelled together as a team and Thomas looked in.

"Hey, just here to wish you luck," He looked around at Amy Jordan, Eoin Finnegan and Ronan Parrish before grinning at James. "Have you...?" Rose grabbed her broom and turned as James kissed him. He pulled away and looked at everyone.

"Anyone have a problem with me having a boyfriend?" Amy, Eoin and Ronan shook their heads. "Good, let's ROAR!" Thomas left and they marched onto the pitch. James caught up with Rose with Amy beside him. "You two will be alright going up against Al and Scorpius, right?" Amy and Rose gave him a look.

"You think us going up against we've been snogging is going to mess us up? Really?" Rose started and Amy finished.

"The fact we're snogging them is going to help us win. Scorpius won't risk bumping into her and all I have to do is wink at Al then Lily can get the snitch."

"Sorry I asked. Knock them dead...But not actually because today's hard enough." They nodded and high fived when James turned his back. Rose lowered her voice.

"I'm very curious about that winking thing." Amy twirled her beater's bat with a grin.

"You're about to see it in action...Maybe you can try it with Scorpius." They stood on the pitch while James and Montague tried to break each other's fingers with their handshake. Rose made eye contact with Scorpius who cocked an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out and they grinned at each other before everyone mounted their brooms. 

"Hello and welcome to our first match of the year. I hope you all know that this is going to be my last year so you better not make these dull," The pitch was quiet for a moment before he added. "But don't get anyone killed or maimed because that would traumatize the first years...And me," Rose focused on Madam Hooch as she threw the quaffle in the air. "Let the game begin!" James caught the quaffle and she quickly zoomed ahead of him ready to catch it. "Captain Potter has the quaffle," Montague and Flint flew towards James. James passed the quaffle to Rose and Scorpius flew after her as she raced towards the hoops. "Captain Potter has passed to Weasley and Malfoy is either checking out her ass or about to try to take the quaffle. Sorry Professor Lupin but it's hard to tell and everyone should know," Rose threw the quaffle at Ronan and dodged a bludger which seemed far too late to be trying to get the quaffle from her. "Parrish has the quaffle and is racing towards the hoops and...He scores! Ten points to Gryffindor," All the Gryffindors roared while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered. Rose glanced to her side as a bludger flew at her and she quickly dodged, racing after Montague with the quaffle. "Montague has the quaffle and-" Rose grabbed the quaffle and turned around, flying back to the hoops. "Weasley now has the quaffle and-" Rose threw the quaffle and watched Lisa just miss it. "Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

***

James grinned as he took the quaffle from Scorpius and raced to the hoops. He saw a bludger heading for him and Freddie knocked it away, sending it at Montague.

"-And the bludger has been knocked away from Captain Potter by my lovely girlfriend-Hold on, Potter and Potter are diving, I think that's the snitch...Which they both missed," James spared his siblings a glance before passing the quaffle to Parrish. Parrish sped towards the hoops with Montague gaining on him. "Parrish has the quaffle and-Hey! That's a foul!" James watched in horror as Montague crashed into Parrish, almost knocking him off the broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and James flew over to Parrish who was shaking.

"You alright, mate?" He nodded and gave James a thumbs up. "If you need to get a time out, let me know." Madam Hooch pointed at Parrish and the quaffle.

"Penalty is awarded to Parrish," Fred commented, looking anxious. Everyone flew away from Parrish and he flew towards the hoops. Lisa hovered in front of the hoops and Parrish threw the quaffle. James bit his lip until he tasted blood and watched as Lisa just missed it again. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" James flew after Scorpius who had the quaffle and saw Rose on the other side. She reached for quaffle before winking at Scorpius who went pink before switching the quaffle to his other arm, where James was. James took the quaffle and sped back towards the hoops. He dodged Monatgue, Flint and Scorpius before throwing the quaffle again. Lisa wasn't paying attention and the quaffle went through the hoop. "Another ten points to Gryffindor. It's not as satistfying as it would be if Strange would pay attention-Potter and Potter are diving after the snitch," James glanced at his siblings before speeding after Scorpius as he neared the goal. Finnegan waited patiently, paying a lot more attention than Lisa had been all day but he still missed the quaffle as it went through the hoop. "Ten points to Slytherin which makes this match a less worrying-Potter caught the snitch!" James turned quickly, knowing either way that Gryffindor had won and saw Lily waving the snitch at him. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" James flew over to Lily and hugged her. The rest of the team started fliying towards them when a yell made them all look behind them.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!" Scorpius screamed and James watched in horror as a bludger hit Rose in the back of the head before she fell off her broom.

***

Scorpius flew after an unconscious Rose, wondering how she did this when they were barely twelve. His hand closed on her wrist and he managed to stop the broom, hanging half off it. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand, squeezing his legs around the broom to stop them from falling.

"Help!" He called, hoping someone hurried because he didn't want them to fall to their deaths and he felt his grip starting to slip. James and Parrish took her from him as spots filled his vision from hanging upside down and he sat up right, feeling his face heat up. He looked at Selwyn and Nott who looked far too happy for losing the match. He landed his broom and walked over to Nott and Selwyn. "Which one of you fucking did that?" Nott and Selwyn towered over him, both smirking. "Oi, dickheads, that's my best friend and girl I've been in love with for the last five years, which one of you did it?" They both laughed and Scorpius found himself punching Nott in his nose. Nott touched his nose before Scorpius felt his arms forced behind his back by Selwyn and Nott started beating him up. Scorpius felt something break as a familiar voice yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Teddy yelled, pointing his wand at Nott and Selwyn dropped Scorpius. Scorpius touched his ribs and Teddy put his wand away, helping him up. "Professor, can you deal with them? Scorpius, are you alright?" He looked around for Rose as Professor Longbottom took charge of the others.

"Is Rose?" Teddy nodded and Scorpius nodded. "Then I'm better than alright. It was one of them. They had it out for Rose the entire match," They started walking towards the castle, Scorpius leaning heavily on Teddy and Scorpius winced in pain. "Fuck, I think he broke my rib." Teddy shook his head as Louis and Kit walked ahead of them.

"More language like that, Scorpius and I'll have to take points away...Louis, can you give me a hand?" Louis nodded and threw Scorpius' arm over his shoulder. "Scorpius, what were you thinking taking on those two without magic? They could've killed you." He smiled at Teddy painfully.

"I was thinking about having to hold Rose ten feet in the air, feeling myself start to slip, because one of them hit her after the match," He locked eyes with Teddy's green eyes. "You would've done the same if it had been Victorie...Right?"

"I would do anything for Victorie."

"And I would do anything for Rose," He glanced at Louis. "And I'm assuming you'd do anything for Kit?" He nodded as they neared the Hospital wing.

"You know Rose is going to kick your ass when she wakes up, right?"

"She can get in line after Al and Montague. Selwyn and Nott are going to quit the team and we'll barely have time before the next match-Ah!" Madam Clearwater forced the entire Gryffindor team out of the Hospital wing. Teddy waved at her.

"Apologies, Madam Clearwater but we have another one. This one's just an idiot though." Scorpius sighed, wincing in pain.

"Love you too, cuz," James gave him a look as he limped passed. "Selwyn and Nott had it in for Rose the entire match, I know they did it. I had to do something." James looked at Teddy with a raised eyebrow andd he shrugged.

"He punched Nott in the nose. Selwyn held his arms behind his back and Nott used him as a punching bag." The doors closed behind them and Scorpius saw Rose on one of the beds, his heart dropping. She looked so still and pale that he wanted to scream. Rose wasn't still or pale, she was usually a lot more frecklely and usually had her hands playing with her braid, it felt wrong to see her like that. Teddy and Louis set him on the bed beside hers and left. Madam Clearwater clucked quietly as she checked his ribs.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy would be in one of these beds for helping a Weasley...Your ribs are just cracked but I'm going to keep you here overnight just in case," Scorpius nodded absently, staring at Rose. "She's going to be staying overnight too. You two must be really good friends." He nodded again, wanting to hold Rose's hand.

"Yeah...She's my best friend," She handed him a potion and he drank it, not thinking about how bitter it tasted. "Thanks, Madam Clearwater...You can heal bones in a heartbeat, why are you keeping me overnight?" She shrugged.

"Well, Rose is going to need a familiar face when she wakes up and it should be the person who saved her life," She helped him lie down with a gentle smile. "Now, you get some rest and your friends will visit you later." He nodded and closed his eyes. He waited until he heard her door close and opened his eyes, getting up. He sat on the bed beside Rose and took her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop them from hitting you," He kissed her forehead and smiled when he pulled away. "I know you're unconscious and that we're not officially together yet but...I love you, Rose Weasley and I know you don't love me yet but I had to say it...Especially since I told Selwyn and Nott before I punched Nott for you. You're not perfect, you have horrible taste in quidditch teams and our parents hate each other but I love those about us especially we thankfully are nothing like Romeo and Juliet. I hope between saving you from Cole and from death that your dad won't murder me for loving you. I better get some sleep before Madam Clearwater kills me." He kissed her forehead again before wincing over to the bed, not seeing Rose's eyes open or her shy smile. He closed his eyes and thought he heard Rose say something to him.

"I'm falling in love with you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome


	10. The Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus visits his best friends in the Hospital Wing and Rose decides whether or not to tell Scorpius that she heard him. James sends a letter to his aunt and uncle before making a big step with Thomas and Scorpius has a surprise visitor as aurors start protecting Hogwarts

Albus sat outside the Hospital wing, waiting for Madam Clearwater to let him in. Hugo was also there but he was only there so he could write how Rose was to his parents. Madam Clearwater opened the door and Albus scrambled to his feet.

"Are they alright?" She stepped aside and he saw Rose and Scorpius sitting in the beds, looking worn out but alright. He hurried over to them and hugged Rose. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rosie," She patted his back and he turned to Scorpius. "And you," He whacked him in the arm. "Why did you take them on by yourself? I would've helped, dickhead. Montague kicked them off the team because he saw Nott hit her and Selwyn egged him to do it." Scorpius blinked at him, shock written over his features.

"Wait, Montague got rid of the best beaters in years because they hurt Rose?"

"And because they hurt his best chaser," Scorpius looked so shocked that Albus felt sorry for him. "You know how we always say that we're Montague's friends but he's not our friend? I think we should change it up a little. He also got rid of Lisa but that's because she couldn't play." Hugo looked up from where he sat with Rose.

"Huh, that explains why I saw her running into Myrtle's bathroom," The doors opened and James walked in with Thomas. "Hey James." James walked over to Scorpius and offered him his hand.

"Thanks for saving my cousin and best chaser, mate...Sorry I've never really acknowledged your existence," Scorpius shook his hand and James smiled at Hugo. "Do you mind if I write the letter to your parents instead?" Hugo blinked before shrugging and patted Rose's hand.

"Alright but if they ask, I put up a fight. I have to go study with Harriet before dinner." Albus watched him leave with a frown.

"Why is he so into Harriet?" Rose smiled at him.

"Because she's out of his league and is smarter than him. I'd be asking what she likes about him," Rose gestured at Scorpius. "I mean, some people would be asking the same about us. He's from a rich pureblood family and I'm from a family of war heroes." Albus smiled.

"Well, I thought you liked his ass and he liked how much you annoy him," They both blushed before making eye contact and looking away blushing even more. "Maybe I should sneak in here and make sure you two don't have too much fun." Scorpius put his hand on his ribs.

"Thanks to our former teammates, I think we're good," He shifted and winced. "I can barely move without hurting myself. Besides, we aren't officially together yet." Rose winked at him.

"I don't know, hero. I have to think of some way to make it up to you," Albus found him and James sharing an eyeroll, when was the last time they shared an eyeroll? "Especially for winking the quaffle into James' arms." Albus rounded on Scorpius who covered his face.

"That's what happened?! Mate, really?"

"I'm sorry but if Amy winked at you when you were diving for the snitch, you would've missed, right?" Albus opened his mouth before closing it and sighed.

"Yeah, alright but still, mate, really? You really think Rose would wink at you in the middle of a match for no reason?" Madam Clearwater appeared and smiled at them.

"Sorry, boys but I have to take another look at Rose's head and Scorpius' ribs." They all nodded and Thomas held James' hand as they walked out of the Hospital wing. Albus smiled at James.

"At least Rose doesn't look as bad as she did." James nodded, smiling back.

"Scorpius is really earning Uncle Ron's respect. Between his dad saving Grandad, punching Cole and saving Rose from a ten foot drop...It might just fix the Malfoy Weasley grudge." Albus looked between him and Thomas for a moment.

"I forgot to say...You two look right together. You never looked this happy with any of those girls and it better stay that way," He looked at Thomas. "You realise if you hurt him, I will have to hold every girls' bag while they hurt you, right?" He nodded and Albus smiled. "Good, I better get to Slytherin and let everyone know Scorpius is alive. See you two around...Make sure Lily doesn't see anything else." They blushed and nodded. He headed down the stairs and froze as he saw who was floating on the bottom step. Bellatrix Lestrange looked up at him with a crazy smirk before floating through a wall. He'd heard rumours over the years about her floating about Hogwarts but he'd never actually seen her. That wasn't what had made him freeze. For a second, with that smirk, she could've passed for Lisa's mother...Or her grandmother.

***

Rose wondered how she could tell Scorpius that she'd heard him say that he loved her. He thought she was still asleep and said those words. She'd responded but...Maybe he thought he'd imagined it. He looked over at her with a frown as he stabbed at his dinner.

"Rose? You aren't eating, are you alright? Do you need me to get Madam Clearwater?" She blinked at him a couple of times.

"Can't someone think without something being wrong?"

"Yes but you usually think and eat. Want to talk about whatever it is?" She put a bit of the dinner in her mouth before deciding what to say.

"Well, I..." She looked at him and smiled. "I was just thinking if I should tell you something and wondering if it would ruin this," She gestured between them. "Do you think anything I could say would ruin this?" He shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm not sure but saying it is the only way to know." She looked at him for a long time.

"I heard you when you came in," He frowned at her and she gave him a small smile. "I heard you when you kissed my forehead," He blinked, understanding dawning on his face. "And I said that I was falling in love with you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He got out of bed and walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

"You know that I love you?" She nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. "And you're falling in love with me?" She nodded again, terrified of what he was going to say. He didn't say anything. He instead cupped her face and kissed her. She put her hands over his and kissed him back. Most kisses they'd shared was usually intense but this time it was sweet and made her stomach warm. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Sorry, I just had to do that...I'm sorry I thought I'd imagined you saying you were falling in love with me." She smiled back, running a thumb over his knuckles.

"Well, you have nothing to apologise for, especially for that kiss," He kissed her forehead and she grinned. "Now get back to your bed and eat before Madam Clearwater force feeds us." He nodded and went back to his bed. He ate his dinner and Rose did too, smiling to herself. Madam Clearwater appeared, holding pyjamas.

"You need to change," Rose made eye contact with Scorpius before blushing. "I'm going to put a divider between you two, don't worry." She handed one to Scorpius and the other to Rose before pulling a divider between them. Rose pulled off her quidditch uniform, not looking at the blood from where the bludger hit her and put on the pyjama bottoms before shrugging on the top. She turned and caught sight of Scorpius. She knew that he worked out a lot but she didn't realise how muscular he was because of how slender he was with his shirt on. He had a six pack and was very toned...With bruises on his left side from where Nott punched him. Scorpius glanced up and made eye contact with her. She turned around, blushing and heard him laugh over the sound of fabric.

"Checking me out, Weasley?"

"I had to check if you looked the part, hero," She turned as he poked his head around the divider. "You do, by the way. How do you not look that muscular with a shirt on?" He shrugged with a smirk.

"I mean you usually see me with at least two layers and you don't stare at me that much," She frowned at him. "You do stare at me a lot but you stick to the face and ass. I stare too though. Usually when you're laughing, you're really beautiful when you laugh." She cleared her throat, blushing and sat on the bed.

"You know, for two people who aren't together, we act like it," He nodded, sitting beside her and hooked his pinky with hers. "How are you doing with your grandfather and everything?" Scorpius sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, there isn't a funeral because there's no one to organise it because my parents are being questioned. I'm worried about the fact that I'm happier with you and Albus than my own family...And I'm wondering why I actually cried when he died because all he ever did was talk shit about your families whenever I brought you two up." Rose put her head on his shoulder, ignoring the small throb from the movement.

"Just because he wasn't a fan of us doesn't make him any less your grandfather or you any less sad...Although he should've been grateful that Uncle Harry made sure he wouldn't go to Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts," Her mind wandered to her dreams, especially to the latest dream from the night before, Scorpius kneeling in the Forbidden Forest, yelling at her to leave. Scorpius took her hand, bringing her back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking about-" He squeezed her hand.

"Your dreams? With everything going on, I'm not surprised," He kissed her head. "If those dreams are the future, then we'll face it together," She looked at him for a heartbeat before kissing him. He smiled when she pulled away. "What was that for?" She smiled as she shrugged.

"You just have a lot of Gryffindor in you for a Slytherin, hero. I do prefer the Slytherin part, though." He kissed her until Madam Clearwater cleared her throat. They jumped apart and Scorpius hurried to his bed. She smiled at Rose and Scorpius, arms crossed.

"Please remember that my room is adjacent to this room. That means no funny business," Rose hid under the covers, waiting for the room to go dark. "Goodnight." The room went dark and Rose looked over at Scorpius with a smile.

"Do you think you sleeping above the covers beside would count as funny business?" He grinned as he threw back the covers.

"One way to find out," She wiggled over and he lied down beside her. "Mind if we spoon? I feel like we'd both be more comfortable that way," She nodded and turned so he was the big spoon. He kissed her neck gently. "Goodnight Rose." She squeezed the hand that rested on her ribcage.

"Goodnight, hero." She closed her eyes, having a good feeling that there wouldn't be any dreams.

***

James tapped his quill against his knee, trying to figure out what to write without mentioning whatever Rose and Scorpius were becoming. _Dear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Hugo had to study so I'm writing this to let you know that Rose got hit by a bludger after the match today. Scorpius managed to save her from falling so she just has a cracked skull. She just had to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing with Scorpius, he got hurt telling off the Slytherin beater who hit her. Hope you are well, J.S Potter._ Thomas sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"J.S Potter? Really? Just write James, you weirdo," James looked at Thomas lounging on James' bed and found himself enjoying the view. Thomas was usually wearing his robes and looking ready to head boy but right now he was the essence of laid back, not caring about anything. James loved Thomas the Head Boy but he loved this laid back version of...Did he just think that he loved Thomas? It was very soon in the relationship for him to love him...Or to at least say it. "Jamie? Are you alright?" Thomas touched his neck and James nodded, pushing aside the thought until he had this conversation.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Albus calling you my boyfriend," Thomas sat up and nodded, crossing his legs. "I was wondering if we should...Talk about what this is between us?" Thomas frowned at him.

"Do you mean you want to define our relationship?" James nodded and Thomas took his hand with a smile. "I'd like to define it by saying that we don't date other people, call ourselves boyfriends and be happy. That definition work for you?" He nodded and kissed Thomas.

"That is the perfect definition." They kissed again and James found himself on top of Thomas, hands under his shirt. They never kissed or anything in the dormitory because of the looming threat of Fred or one of the other guys walking in but he didn't care this time, he had a _boyfriend_. Thomas unbuttoned his shirt as James' hands explored his chest, Thomas wasn't exactly muscular and his body wasn't 'perfect' but he was perfect to James. James felt Thomas' hand reach into his-

"James, Thomas, get some clothes. We're coming in," James rolled off Thomas at the sound of Fred's voice. They fixed their clothes and Fred walked in with Freddie holding his hand, he still had to get used to what was known as Josley. "You finish the letter before you started kissing?" James nodded, quickly putting the letter into an envelope with his aunt and uncle's address on it.

"Hey boyfriend, can I borrow your owl?" Thomas nodded and his owl Snitch offered James his leg. James tied the letter to his leg and opened the window so he could fly away. Freddie cleared her throat.

"Wait, you two are officially boyfriends?" Thomas and James took each other's hands before nodding. "Poor Dom, she has to fifth wheel with us." James frowned at her.

"She's been fifth wheeling for two months and never noticed. I think she's good and besides, we won't be too coupley," He noticed Thomas wincing and sighed. "We won't act like couples around her." Freddie looked between them, her eyes narrowed.

"Wow, Thomas, you have him trained." James held up a finger.

"I have him trained too. Watch," He whispered before he turned to Thomas with a grin. "My finger's really sore," Thomas lifted his hand to his lips and kissed each of his fingers. "Thanks." Freddie looked unimpressed but Fred kissed her quickly.

"I need to talk to the guys before I go to bed. See you tomorrow? We can wake up early and sit in front of the fireplace without anyone else there." Freddie nodded and left. Thomas frowned after her.

"What did she mean that I have you trained?"

"She doesn't like that I've changed the way I talk a little," Thomas frowned and James raised his hands. "Apparently it's too much and she's worried you're controlling me." Fred shrugged, sitting on his bed.

"She's just worried. You're like a brother to her and after her and Cole Finnegan last year, she's a little paranoid," He kicked off his shoes with a sigh. "Which makes a lot of sense after what happened to Rose." James frowned as Thomas went into the bathroom.

"When did she date Cole? Why did she date Cole?"

"For the month of February because she thought he was charming and that we were overreacting about him being an asshat."

"Well, Thomas isn't an asshat and I'm just changing a little like everyone does in a relationship. You two have changed. You're more thoughtful and she's more resilient which I didn't see coming. I'm just changing how I speak a little and Thomas is learning how to relax more," Thomas walked out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and flopped onto his bed. "How is that a bad thing?" Fred shrugged, putting on his pyjamas.

"She's just worried but she trusts you so...Don't change too much," Fred got into his bed. "Oh, I had a talk with the others and we agreed that you two can share a bed if you promise no sex or blowjobs when any of us are here." James avoided looking at Thomas at the mention of sex, they hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"We promise. Don't worry," James looked at Thomas with a shy smile. "Your bed or mine?" Thomas scooted over on his bed and James got into the bed beside him. Thomas put his head on James' chest and James put an arm around him. "Goodnight Thomas." He felt Thomas smile into his chest.

"Goodnight Jamie." James kissed his head and closed his eyes, the happiest he ever felt.

***

Scorpius opened his eyes and found red hair blocking his vision. He looked at his hand on Rose's ribcage and smiled to himself. Apart from a couple of kicks to the shin, he'd slept very well beside Rose...Spooning Rose. He carefully untangled himself and got up, stretching...Which didn't hurt. He lifted up his shirt and saw a very distinct lack of bruises. There wasn't anything that could make this morning any better. He went to his bed but stopped at the sound of Rose whimpering and sat beside her.

"Rose, wake up, it's alright," He shook her gently and she opened her eyes, looking scared. "It's just a dream," She shook her head and hugged him. He hugged her back, a sinking feeling in his gut about what sort of dream it was, that and the tear stains on his pyjamas. "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded, pulling away and wiped her eyes.

"It was one of those dreams again," He nodded, taking her hand. "I saw Fred carrying someone. I saw red hair...And they were lanky...Only my dad and Uncle Percy look like that." He squeezed her hand.

"Then, we'll make sure Fred isn't carrying anyone. I meant what I said if this is the future, then we'll face it together," She hugged him again and he smiled into her shoulder as he hugged back. The doors opened and Scorpius saw the last person he thought he'd see. He launched himself away from Rose before smiling at Ron Weasley. "Hello Mister Weasley! Rose was had a nightmare and I was being a good friend." He sat down on his bed as Ron walked over to him and did something that probably made generations of Weasleys and Malfoys turn over in their graves, he hugged Scorpius.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. According to Madam Clearwater, from that height she could've gotten really hurt...Or worse," Scorpius' heart tightened at the idea of worse but saw the smile on Rose's face and smiled back. "I'm sorry I haven't been that nice to you." He finally released Scorpius and he smiled at Ron, shrugging.

"It's fine, Mister Weasley. Between everything my dad's done to you and you to my dad, it makes sense," He looked at Rose. "Besides, I think I wouldn't have been a great friend if I let her fall." Ron looked between Scorpius and Rose with a small frown.

"Yes...But I promise to be nicer to you." Scorpius sat down on his bed and smiled hopefully at Ron as he pressed a kiss to Rose's head.

"Mister Weasley, if you have time, would you be able to tell me about your Wizard's Chess match when you were in first year?" Ron blinked at him and he shrugged. "I really like Wizard's Chess and that one is regarded as the best one the school has ever seen." Ron put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I have to work now but...I know you usually go home to your family over Christmas but you can stay at ours this year if you want." He walked out with a wave and Scorpius looked at Rose, his jaw dropped.

"Does this mean your dad likes me?" She nodded, starting to grin and he ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like we're halfway there, huh?" She nodded again and he patted beside him. She got out of bed and sat beside him, draping his arm across her shoulders. "Maybe you should save my life, my dad would be very happy-" She kissed him quickly before checking the time.

"Breakfast is in an hour and we need to get changed," He frowned at her, wondering why she was dodging and she looked very panicked. "I didn't mean for that to sound like I'm dodging. I was thinking we'd talk in the library after breakfast so we don't have to worry about-" The door flung open and Albus ran towards them, holding a very old copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hey Al." Albus stood in front of them, breathing heavily and held up the Daily Prophet.

"Who-Does-This-Look-Like?" Scorpius moved his arm from Rose's shoulders and peered at the row of pictures, recognising one of them instantly.

Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters."

"Who does Bellatrix look like, Scorp?" He took it from Albus and frowned at Bellatrix Lestrange, ignoring how much she looked like his grandmother and great aunt.

"I don't..." He trailed off as the picture smirked at him and he dropped it, his stomach taking a sickening turn. "Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants." Rose picked up the Daily Prophet with a frown and shrugged at Albus.

"I have no idea, who does she look like?" Scorpius touched his lips and ran to the window, pushing it open as he vomited. "Scorpius, are you alright?" He waved her away and Albus answered her original question.

"She looks like Lisa...Which could be a random look alike thing or..." He trailed off and Scorpius finished, croaking.

"She's her grandmother...Which makes her my second cousin." Silence fell between them and Scorpius looked out the window, knowing that if Lisa was his second cousin and there was no record of her and her husband having a baby, that her grandfather was likely Lord Voldemort. He vomited again and what had started off as a good morning, the best morning, turned very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	11. Albus and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Amy decide to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I decided to do some stand alone smut chapters that don't have much to do with the plot if at all since I haven't done a lot of smut. This is the first one, not sure when the next one will be. Enjoy

Albus snuck through the castle under his invisibility cloak, it was weird to think of it as his but it was his now. Scorpius was keeping to himself in their dorm and had told him 'fuck off'. He probably would be acting exactly the same if his second cousin had kissed him and he didn't mind being told to fuck off since Amy had sent him a note suggesting that they make it official. He had a feeling it wasn't defining the relationship and was a little scared. Mostly excited but still scared...Unless he'd misunderstood, he hoped he hadn't because he had stolen some condoms from Flint who wasn't lying about how much sex he was having...Which was a little unsettling. He reached the Room of Requirement and opened the door. Amy sat on a bed surrounded by a lot of candles, which seemed to indicate that he had understood perfectly, and smiled in his direction.

"There you are, I was worried you got caught," He closed the door behind him and took of his cloak. He grinned at her before she beckoned him over to her and smiled at him. "You did understand what I meant by make it official, right?" He reached into his pocket as he reached her.

"I think so..." He pulled out a condom and she nodded, still smiling. "I was starting to panic a little on the way up-" She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to kiss him. His hands found her waist and he kissed her back. She moved one of his hands to cup her breast and he pulled away, hesitating. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured to do something you don't want to." She put her hand over his crotch, stroking his erection and grinned at him.

"I want to and the only pressure I feel is your cock," She laid back and he kissed her lips, then her jaw, then her neck. His hands shook as he helped her take off her robes and she frowned at him. "Are you alright? You're shaking." He nodded, smiling sheepishly, eyeing her red underwear.

"Sorry, it's just the first time and I'm really excited...But nervous...And a little scared." She reached up and cupped his face with a shy smile.

"So am I but I'm with you so not matter what, it's going to be perfect," She helped him take off his robes and raised an eyebrow at his green pants. "You're wearing house colours." He kissed her neck as they laid down again.

"So are you." He murmured before slowly unhooking her bra and she threw it in the direction of their other clothes. He kissed slowly down her chest while stroking her breasts and she moaned. He stroked her nipple before putting it in his mouth and she buried her hands in his hair.

"Albus...Stop," He quickly stopped and looked at her, scared until she held up the condom. "Play later. Fuck me now," He nodded and pulled her pants off slowly. She looked perfect. He frowned and checked to find out she wasn't wet enough. "What?" He smiled at her.

"Um, well, unless you want this to hurt, we need to keep playing...Because I don't want to hurt you," She took his hand and guided it to what he assumed was her clit. He flicked it gently and she moaned. He kissed her as he kept flicking it until she felt wet and pulled away. She offered him the condom and he pulled off his pants, really hoping that the condom would fit. She stared at his cock long enough for him to feel self-conscious. "W-What's wrong?" Her brown eyes found his green and she smiled.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I've seen one in real life," Albus carefully opened the wrapper and slipped the condom on. Amy opened her legs and he rubbed his cock against her entrance before slowly sliding inside her. She made a small sound as she wrapped a leg around him and he looked at her hesitantly. "I'm fine. It feels...A little uncomfortable..." She trailed off and he kissed her gently, not wanting to do anything until she was alright. She locked eyes with him and put her hands on his back. "I'm fine." He still hesitated until she moved her hips and he slowly pulled out before thrusting into her. He moved in and out rhythmically, making sure she was fine. She moaned and he felt his release coming.

"Fuck, Amy," He started to spend up and she clenched the bedsheets before his hand found hers as she tightened around his cock. She climaxed a moment before he came and they panted, staring at each other, both covered in sweat. He slowly slid out of her and removed the condom before flopping beside her. They laid there for what felt like forever before he looked at her. "How was it for you?" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Perfect...Maybe it was just you."

"I was about to say the same thing," He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest, playing with his five chest hairs. "Amy...Why did you decide today?" She smiled up at him.

"Actually, I was going to last night but after Scorpius and Rose were put in the Hospital Wing...It was going to be a birthday present of sorts," He frowned, stroking her hair. "If you didn't want to go all the way...I asked Thomas for some help." He frowned until he understood.

"Oh...Well, if you want, you could show me what he taught you...With what I hope was a banana," She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips before he felt her mouth around him. "Fuck!" He felt her smile before she continued and he carefully buried his hands in her hair. He groaned when she stopped and he smiled at her as she flopped beside him again. "I should probably repay the favour," He got off the bed and kneeled in front of her. "You'll tell me if you don't like it, right?" She nodded, resting her legs over his shoulders and he rubbed her clit before he started to lick it. He felt her hands in his hair as he continued and slowly put two fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" He smiled, adding another finger and kept going until it felt like she was about to rip the hair off his scalp. "Albus!" She moaned as she climaxed, back arched and he smiled, moving away to flop beside her."Wait...Do you have another condom?" He grinned at her, reaching for his robes and felt her hand around him. He swallowed and took out the condom, trying not to shake as she moved her hand up and down. He opened the wrapper and she let go. He almost whined but carefully put the condom on and wiped his mouth before she pulled him down for a kiss. He rubbed his cock against her entrance and slid inside her. He flipped so she was above him and she put her hands on his chest as she started moving her hips. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. She kissed him briefly. He started to speed up and she dug her nails into his chest. "Albus!" They came together and she rolled off him, both of them panting. He took off the condom. Albus looked at her for a long time.

"Damn...I love you," Amy froze, looking at him in a way that made him sick to his stomach. "Sorry...You don't have to say it back or anything," She got up and went to her clothes. "Amy, I can take it back if you want...Just say something." She looked at him, buttoning up her shirt.

"I-I don't feel that way."

"You don't have to until you're ready...Or you feel that way."

"What if I don't feel that way about you?" She finished putting her robes on. "What if I never feel that way about you?" He stood up and went to his clothes, shrugging.

"Then...Tell me so I can...Move on or something," He pretended saying those words didn't hurt him...Or her not saying anything back as he got dressed. "Just...Please...Don't lead me on if there's no future for us," He picked up his invisibility cloak. "Bye Amy, I'll see you...Soon." He threw it on and left the Room of Requirement, blinking away tears. He felt the last condom in his pocket and held it up to a torch, letting it burn before hurrying to Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	12. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Yule Ball and everything's about to come out into the open, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long because I decided to include everyone's POV but I gave up because of how long it was. I hope you enjoy it anyway Also, it has a little smutty bit

Lily sat as Roxanne did her hair for the Yule Ball and smiled. Lysander had tried to ask her to the Ball and decided to yell "BALL?" in the library. It was adorable so she kissed him and said yes. Roxanne slid a lily comb into her hair and grinned.

"All done Lil...Are you thinking about how _dreamy_ Lysander is?" Lily shook her head, still smiling and switched so Roxanne was sitting.

"Just thinking about him yelling ‘ball’ in the library," Roxanne giggled as Lily started to pin up her hair. "Lorcan had to hand you a note to ask you to go!" Lily retorted, pulling gently on a black curl and Roxanne shrugged.

"Yes but it was sweet and had a lot less yelling involved," Roxanne smoothed her purple dress robes with a smile. "Do you think my mum's dress robes look good on me? She wore this to the Yule Ball." Lily nodded, sliding the last pin into place.

"Yeah, they really do. I'm kinda sad that my mum's dress robes were too big," She twirled in her white and pink dress robes with a smile. "I still like this one, though." She glanced at her bed where Amy used to perch when they were getting ready and felt angry. Amy didn't have to say I love you back, she understood that but she hadn't spoken to Albus in over a month and they were both miserable. Roxanne nudged her, putting on purple lipstick.

"They'll have to acknowledge each other. She'll talk to him, especially since she's going with James." Harry and Ron were going to be there so James and Thomas couldn't go together. It also meant that she wouldn't be kissing Lysander unless she wanted them to scare him off. She turned to Roxanne with a smile.

"Let's go. Can't keep our boys waiting." They linked arms and walked down to meet up with their boys.

***

Roxanne kept her arm linked with Lily's as they walked down the Grand Staircase and saw Lorcan and Lysander waiting for them, both of them wearing silvery blue dress robes. Lysander noticed them first and elbowed Lorcan. Lorcan looked up and his jaw dropped. She blushed and waved at him. He waved back and they reached them. Lysander looked at Lily.

"Y...Y...PRETTY!" He yelled and Roxanne looked at Lorcan who smiled at her.

"What he yelled," She blushed and he kissed her cheek. Roxanne untangled herself from Lily and took Lorcan's hand. "Ready?" She nodded and saw Lily link arms with Lysander.

"I should warn you, my uncles are very protective and may threaten you." Lorcan squeezed her hand.

"No offense to the Chosen One and Weasel King but I'm more scared of Dominique...And Rose...And Lily...Maybe I'm just scared of all the women in your family," She kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" She lowered her voice with a grin.

"For knowing who to be scared of," He grinned back and they entered the Great Hall. Roxanne's jaw dropped. "Wow," Magical snowflakes fell and everything sparkled like frost, beautiful. She caught Lorcan staring at her. "What?" He shrugged with a half smile.

"I guess you now understand what I was thinking when I saw you," She blinked and he nodded behind her. "Looks like Josley has entered the building," She turned and saw Fred holding Freddie's hand, murmuring something that was making Freddie smile. "So, should I be more like that or do you want me to be me?" She squeezed his hand.

"You could be both. You're already halfway there," Fred and Freddie saw them. They waved before heading towards Roxanne and Lorcan. "Don't you two look all fancy?" Fred put his hand on Lorcan's shoulder.

"Let's go get them some drinks," He put his other hand on Lysander's shoulder. "You too, Lysander. Firewhiskey, Freddie?" Freddie shook her head, looking a little pale.

"Just some butterbeer. Thanks," She kissed his cheek and he led the twins away in a way that made Roxanne know he was going to get protective of them. Freddie smiled at Roxanne and Lily, looking unhinged. "Hey, so, I need to tell someone this and I can't tell him yet."

"What exactly can't you tell my brother that you can tell us?"

"That I'm nearly two months late and I might be pregnant." Roxanne blinked and Lily said exactly what Roxanne was thinking.

"Why did you tell us this? We can't keep secrets. This is too much pressure." Roxanne gestured at Lily to be quiet.

"We'll help you deflect any sort of questions but do not ask us to lie for you. We're bad liars." Lily nodded in agreement and Freddie smiled gratefully.

"Weirdly, your panic helps my panic. Not a word of this." Fred, Lorcan and Lysander appeared. Lorcan handed Roxanne her butterbeer.

"Your brother just threatened to kill me."

"Hey, I think politely asking you to not hurt my sister is a reasonable request. You're barely fourteen and have no idea what love is." Freddie scoffed into her butterbeer.

"Do you have any idea what love is?"

"Yeah. I love you, that's love but that's not the-"

"You what?" Freddie interrupted and Fred visibly looked panicked. Roxanne grabbed Lorcan's hand and yanked him to the dancefloor. Lily and Lysander quickly followed them. Roxanne started to dance with Lorcan and glanced at Fred and Freddie, wondering what exactly was happening.

***

Fred fucked up. He was going to say it while they were dancing, where no one could hear them but there he was, a lovesick idiot who said he loved her in front of his sister, cousin and their dates. Freddie crossed her arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You what?" She repeated softly and he smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"I love you Winnifred Katherine Jordan," She put her hand over his, smiling shyly. "You don't have to say it back or anything because the Albus/Amy drama has made it-" She kissed him hard enough to bruise and he kissed her back. She pulled away with a grin.

"You're an idiot," He nodded with a grin. "You're an idiot if you think I don't love you Frederick Alastor Weasley," He hugged her and lifted her off the ground, spinning. "Careful or I'll end up spilling butterbeer on your fancy dress robes." He set her down and kissed her again.

"Sorry, I've never said I love you to someone before and I'm very happy."

"I'm happy too. You're the best, especially after..." She trailed off and he took her hands.

"I'm the best because you're the best. You and me, no matter what, even if this ends and we're both heartbroken, we're always friends," Her eyes filled with tears and he frowned. "Hey, what did I say wrong?" Freddie swallowed and leaned close to his ear.

"I might be pregnant," She breathed and pulled away. He blinked at her and she smiled sadly. "It's yours in case it wasn't obvious. Even with protection, they only work ninety seven percent of the time. I wasn't sure if I should tell you." He kissed her forehead.

"If you're pregnant, I'm here for whatever you decide and need. I love you so I'm always going to be here."

"Even if I decide to get rid of the baby?"

"Your body, your choice. Besides if we have a future together, we could choose to have kids when we're ready."

"Even if I decide I want to keep the baby and I don't need your help?"

"I will offer it anyway. I love you and I respect your choices...Even if they break my heart." She kissed him deeply.

"I love you. Let's dance. I'll be able to get a test when I get home so I'll write to let you know what's happening." He took her hand and they went onto the dance floor. Fred made a mental note to ask Molly, his grandmother, a favour, just in case.

***

Albus followed Harry as he went to the Great Hall with Scorpius and Ron talking about the Chudley Cannons and Wizard Chess.

"Dad, if you just looked at her, you would see that-" Harry stopped, looking at Albus.

"Albus, we're in mid crisis because Voldemort had a son. Just because there's a chance that this Lisa is Bellatrix's granddaughter and Voldemort's granddaughter doesn't mean I can prove it," He put a hand on Albus' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Albus but I can't help you." Harry turned to walk away and Albus crossed his arms.

"If it was James telling you this, would you help him? Or Lily?" Harry turned back to him, his green eyes hurt. "Come on, Dad, everyone knows you trust them more than me. Because they're your perfect little Gryffindors who weren't named after a man who made my Herbology teacher so terrified that he was his bogart. Dad, trust me. I wouldn't say this unless I was sure...Please, trust me and prove me wrong." Harry looked at Ron who shrugged.

"Mate, you tried to prove Draco was trying to kill Dumbledore with a lot less." Harry gave Ron a look.

"I also tried to prove Draco was the Heir of Slytherin with less and I was wrong." Albus stepped forward with a raised finger.

"Dad, if I'm wrong, I take responsibility. You were listening to a concerned student who happens to be your son...Besides, you're the head of department," Harry looked at Ron again and Albus looked at his shoes. "Dad, you trusted me enough to give me your invisibility cloak, please trust me on this." Harry pushed his glasses up.

"I will if you promise me one thing," Albus nodded, ready to do anything to protect everyone. "Stop thinking that I trust your siblings more than you. I don't trust any of you for the most part. I'm trusting you. Who is she at the Ball with?" Scorpius stepped forward with a smile.

"She's with Emilia Zabini. Neither of them could find a guy so they went together," Harry nodded and Ron clapped Scorpius on the back before Ron and Harry hurried ahead of them. "Al, if we're right and they prove it...Do I have to tell people my second cousin kissed me?" Albus put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Not if you politely ask Creevey to keep her mouth shut," He checked the time. "Now, we have to pick up Rose and Melody...Thank God James told me about him and Amy before I made a fool of myself." Scorpius smiled at him.

"Look at you, getting through your dad and brother issues...Maybe I can help tackle the Amy issues," Albus shook his head, wishing he could explain exactly what happened with Amy, how did saying he loved her lead to her not talking to him. "Al, you need help. Why not me?" He looked at Scorpius for a long time.

"Because when you told Rose you loved her, she said she was falling for you. When I told Amy I love her, she just stared at me like I'd done something wrong," Albus looked at his shoes. "We'd just had sex for the first time when I told her...The first time for both of us." Scorpius whistled as they neared the Great Hall.

"Look, Al, you're right. I can't help...But you have to talk to Amy. You've been the one being respectful to her and it's your turn to get some respect," Albus gave him a look and Scorpius frowned back. "What? A relationship is about mutual respect, love and understanding. How can either of you understand and respect each other if you aren't talking?" Albus clapped Scorpius' back.

"Fine but only if you tell me your plan to get your dad and my uncle to approve of you two together."

"It's less of a plan and more of a 'fuck them, we don't need them'," Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius sighed. "So, I may have studied every fact about the Chudley Cannons to get your uncle to like me while Rose is going to use her banking knowhow to get my dad to see her as more than a Weasley," They reached the Great Hall and Albus saw Melody and Rose talking. "Wow." Scorpius breathed beside him and Rose looked over at them.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Albus raised an eyebrow at her green dress robes and she twirled. "My blue one was too small so tada...Scorpius, why are you making that face?" Albus glanced at Scorpius who looked like he wasn't breathing.

"I think his brain has stopped working because of how pretty he thinks you are," Scorpius managed to nod and Rose glanced around before kissing him. Albus looked away and smiled at Melody. "You look really nice. Thanks for agreeing to be my date." She shrugged in her yellow dress robes which made her blonde hair brighter.

"It's no problem. It was either you or Cole Finnegan."

"So I was a lesser of two evils?"

"No. You're nice and he's an ass. I'm guessing you and Amy aren't a thing anymore?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She hasn't talked to me in over a month...And I'm not going to think about her all night." He offered her his arm and she took it. Rose and Scorpius linked arms before the four of them walked into the Great Hall.

***

Hugo danced with Harriet, making sure he wasn't stepping on her feet and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you worried that I'm going to throat punch you?" He nodded and she grinned. "Maybe there is some Ravenclaw in there." He gave her a look.

"Common sense is more of a Hufflepuff trait. That's why you need at least one Hufflepuff friend."

"You don't have a Hufflepuff friend."

"Yes, I do. Professor Lupin is my friend when he's not teaching us."

"How come all your cousins are Gryffindor?"

"Not all of them, Al's in Slytherin, Victorie was in Ravenclaw and...I ran out of cousins. Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations, it's probably just that." Harriet sighed, resting her head on Hugo's shoulder.

"I wish I knew that was the reason I'm a Ravenclaw apart that I'm smart."

"Did you ask the Sorting Hat to place you in Ravenclaw?" She took her head off his shoulder.

"You can ask? Did you ask?"

"You could've asked but I didn't because I knew I wasn't as ambitious as Al to be a Slytherin and I knew it was either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me. I didn't mind, I just wanted to be h-" He was interrupted by the most surprising thing that happened to him all week, Harriet kissed him. She pulled away and he smiled. "What was that for?" She shrugged, her blue eyes shining.

"You're cute and I wanted to do it. Besides, do you really think I wanted to study with you all year for nothing?"

"Do you think I wanted to study all year with you for nothing?" He kissed her again and pulled away to see Rose and Ron staring at them. "Not to kill the mood but my dad and sister are staring at us." She glanced over and waved. Rose waved back while Ron just smiled.

"Let's go talk to them," Before Hugo could try to argue, she dragged him over to them. "Hi, I'm Harriet Dursley." Rose shook her hand while Ron blinked at Hugo.

"As in Harry's cousin's daughter?" Harriet nodded and Hugo took her hand with a smile.

"Yeah. We're actually study buddies. My marks have been getting better since we started studying, so has hers." She nodded and Rose patted Ron on the shoulder.

"It could be worse. Harriet's nice and likes quidditch," Rose leaned over to Harriet and lowered her voice. "I know you have a lot of good qualities but they're the only ones he cares about." Ron put his hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"Go dance with your date." Hugo tugged on Harriet's hand and she walked beside him as a new song started. He did what everyone else was doing and glanced at the doors to see Molly walking in with Penny on her arm, Molly wearing men's dress robes while Penny wore women's dress robes.

***

Molly squeezed Penny's hand as they entered the Great Hall. Wearing men's dress robes was interesting...And scary. She was out to her family and most of Gryffindor but this meant she'd be out to everyone. Penny squeezed her hand and they went onto the dancefloor. Hugo and some redhead girl that wasn't related to them danced over. Hugo smiled at her.

"Nice dress robes, cuz. Nice date too when she's not throwing books at me," Penny smiled sweetly at him and Hugo rolled his eyes. "There are worse girls if Albus' dating record says anything." Molly breathed through her nose.

"Just go dance with...I want to say Harriet?" The girl nodded and led Hugo away. She smiled at Penny. "Sorry about my cousin...Why were you throwing books at him?" Penny shrugged, leading Molly.

"He was being loud and I couldn't concentrate on my potions essay so I threw a book...It was the library," Molly nodded understandably and Penny smiled at her. "So, why didn't you correct your cousin about this not being a date?" She shrugged sadly.

"So he tells the others that I've moved on from...Her," She hadn't told Penny much about Laura, just she wasn't out and had to drink to kiss her. "She's here with a friend of mine...It's a little weird." She subtly glanced at Laura where she stood talking to Ronan Parrish, Ronan clearly not interested in her. Molly knew it because he had mentioned he'd been dating a muggle. Penny followed her gaze and sighed.

"Laura makes sense...Do you want to make her jealous and make everyone think you've moved on," Molly looked at Penny and nodded. "I'm going to kiss you. This is going to mean everyone knows for sure that you like girls, are you alright with this?" Molly nodded again and Penny closed the space between them. Penny was a good kisser but Molly didn't actually feel anything for her, she loved Laura. They pulled away and Molly put her head on Penny's shoulder. She locked eyes with Laura who was staring at them. Laura's face went from upset to angry...Because she knew that the kiss wasn't real. The song ended and Laura walked out of the Great Hall, saying something to Ronan before she left. Molly smiled at Penny.

"I need the bathroom," Penny nodded and walked over to Ronan. Molly went out of the Great Hall and saw Laura waiting in a dark corner for her. "Hey." She looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Does Penny know that kiss wasn't real? That you're not real?"

"Penny's just my friend. She asked if I wanted to kiss to make you jealous and make my family stop asking if I'm over you..." Laura stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"You're not over me?" Molly gave her a look before shaking her head. "Why not? You can clearly do better, get yourself a nice girl who's out, why aren't you over me?" She swallowed, looking at the black robes Laura was wearing, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you...You can't get over love that easily...It hasn't even been two months yet. I know it was my decision but...It's hard for me." Laura stepped forward and kissed her...She didn't taste like firewhiskey and she didn't seem drunk...She was kissing her without firewhiskey. Molly kissed back, her tears making the kiss taste salty. Laura pulled away, shaking.

"I love you...So much...I'm going to tell my parents when I go home...I think I'm ready," Molly hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Do you think my parents will accept it?" Molly pulled away, putting her hands on her shoulders, not wanting to lie to her.

"There's a chance they won't and they'll say you're confused or something," Laura sniffed and Molly rested her head against hers. "If that happens, you can come live with me. My parents won't mind but they'll ask stupid questions. You aren't alone." She nodded and kissed Molly again. They pulled apart and she took her hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Molly blinked and nodded. "Do you think Penny's going to be annoyed that I stole her platonic date?" She shook her head as they walked back to the Great Hall.

"No, she's just going to be happy for me and find herself...Someone." She didn't think about how confused Hugo was going to be, she just thought about the hand she was holding and dancing.

***

Rose danced with Scorpius in his nice blak robes, hoping Ron couldn't tell they weren't just friends anymore. Scorpius was a really good dancer...Rose was not. Scorpius managed not to wince when she stepped on his foot again.

"Sorry, I can only really sway."

"You're just worried about your dad. I move, you follow," He stepped back and she stepped forward. "Now, how exactly is this staying at your house over Christmas going to work?" She smiled at him.

"You'll be sharing one of the guest rooms with Al and James...Which is going to be tense," They both glanced at James dancing with Amy while Albus watched, sipping butterbeer with Melody who was staring at Penny. "The guest rooms are just below my room...If you were awake and you could hear me moving around...I wouldn't say no to the company." She glanced at him and saw a small smile on his lips.

"I hope you just mean kissing and sleeping because I'm waiting for a girl to fall in love with me to go all the way," She nodded and he frowned at her. "Are you saying that you're in love with me?" She shrugged as the song ended.

"I think I'm still falling but I'm almost there."

"Good to know. So...The aurors are going to be fired for killing my grandfather. I got a letter before the Ball," She smiled, happy that his grandfather was getting justice. "Since he's getting justice...Maybe we can be together now?" She linked arms with him.

"Definitely. Just to make it easier when we eventually tell our parents," She led him over to Ron who smiled at their approach. "Dad, Scorpius saved me before the match," Ron frowned and Scorpius swallowed as she continued. "There was an incident with Cole Finnegan-" Scorpius put a hand on her shoulder and continued for her.

"He thought she was interested in him and had pinned her against a wall," Rose saw Ron's ears go red and hoped it was directed at Cole. "So I punched him and apologised to her for being peak toxic masculinity. I couldn't let him hurt her. I'm not one hundred percent sure why she wanted to tell you." Rose smiled at Ron.

"I just thought you should know how good a friend I have. One who punched a prefect for me and punched his teammate for me and stopped me from falling and getting really hurt," Ron shrugged and walked away. Rose looked at Scorpius. "Was that suspicious?" He nodded and she shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Why?"

"Because maybe we can tell them this summer...Maybe they'll see us kissing somehow...I don't care as long as I'm with you." He took her hand, leading her towards the dance floor.

"I'm going to kiss you when I bring you up to Gryffindor later."

"Good. Now, I promise I'm going to try to not step on your feet."

"You can step on them, I don't care, I've got you," She smiled up at him before she saw something behind him that made her smile slip. "Rose, what's wrong?" She turned his head so he saw Amy kissing James while Albus and Thomas watched, heart break written on their faces. "Shit." Rose nodded as Albus and Thomas left the Great Hall. James pushed Amy away and chased after them, Rose knew that Christmas was going to be very tense this year.

***

Louis sat with Kit, a smuggled bottle of firewhiskey between them and a cigarette in his mouth, far away from the Great Hall. Kit took it from him and took a drag before smiling at him.

"So, are the Weasleys having their Christmas in the Burrow or somewhere else?" Louis took the cigarette and took a drag before answering.

"Yeah. the Burrow with Scorpius coming as well," Kit whistled before taking sip of firewhiskey. "A Malfoy willingly entering the Burrow, not to destroy it, is going to be interesting. Especially if Rose and Scorpius are going to be pretending that they're still just friends," Louis heard footsteps and quickly extinguished the cigarette before hiding the firewhiskey behind him. Kit kissed him so whoever it was would assume they had sneaked away to kiss. They pulled apart to see Thomas with tears going down his face. "Thomas? What's wrong?" He held his hand out.

"I know you have firewhiskey and I need a drink." Louis handed him the bottle and Thomas sat beside him, taking a long drink. Kit shared a look with Louis before looking at Thomas with concern.

"What happened? You don't seem yourself." Thomas handed the bottle back to Louis before answering.

"I saw my boyfriend kissing a girl who his brother's in love with." Louis who had been mid sip barely stopped himself from spitting his drink out.

"James kissed Amy? I thought he learned his lesson from over the summer," He felt the looks and sighed. "Sorry, wrong priority. I can't believe he was that stupid...He isn't that stupid. I think Amy had a nice unhealthy dose of self destructiveness and took James down with her." Thomas took the firewhiskey from him.

"He wasn't pushing her away...He looked like he was enjoying it from where I was standing," He took a swig and handed it back. "We aren't telling our parents yet but...He should've pushed her away. We're boyfriends." Louis put his arm around Thomas comfortingly.

"James is a moron when it comes to his own feelings...But he's been less of a moron with you about his feelings," Thomas frowned at him. "He likes you and is open about it to most people. I think he'd probably be looking for you after he finds Al."

"Why would he be looking for Albus?"

"Albus and Amy are technically dating but...It's complicated. Besides, James and Albus are finally acting like brothers for the first time, they're both happy with them being brothers for the first time. James cares a lot about you but he can't lose his brother."

"I would never make him choose but-" They all froze when they heard footsteps and Louis hid the firewhiskey behind him. James appeared and looked relieved at the sight of Thomas. "I thought you'd be talking to Albus." He sat beside Thomas and smiled at him.

"Albus knows I wasn't kissing her. He knows she was kissing me and I didn't want her to."

"How does Albus know if I didn't?"

"Because it wasn't the first time and he knows that..." James trailed off, looking at Louis and Kit. Kit took Louis' hand and the firewhiskey. 

"Let's go over here." Louis nodded and let Kit lead him to the end of the corridor. Louis stopped Kit and they stood quietly, listening. James cleared his throat.

"Albus knows how I feel about you...How much I love you. Because I love you so much." Louis covered his mouth, smiling. James wasn't great with his feelings but this was a big step for him.

"I love you too, Jamie." Louis grinned at Kit as they walked away again.

"So, I think they're good," Kit nodded and Louis pulled him to a stop under an arch. "Mistletoe. I was going to wait a little longer before I brought you here and did this," He kissed him, holding his collar and Kit kissed him back, pushing him against the arch. Louis pulled away with a smile. "I love you. I was going to say it a little later but-" Kit put a finger against Louis' lips.

"I love you too." They kissed again, not registering the sound of someone walking towards them until Louis heard his uncle's voice.

"Move it along, boys...Louis?" Louis pulled away and smiled at Harry.

"Hi Uncle Harry...This is my boyfriend Kit," Kit waved and Harry waved back. "Please don't tell my parents yet. I'm telling them soon," Harry nodded, looking between them and the firewhiskey. Louis offered him the firewhiskey. "Sorry. We'll go back to the Ball now." Harry took it before smiling at him.

"I think your parents are going to be happy you have someone as nice as Kit." Louis nodded and walked to the Great Hall, hoping Harry wouldn't find James and Thomas.

***

Amy found Albus sitting in a corridor three rights away from the Great Hall. He looked up at her, hand in his hair and she smiled apologetically at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Albus, I'm so sor-" He raised a hand, making her stop talking.

"Amy, you took a sledgehammer to our relationship and ruined my brother's relationship," Amy frowned at his deadpan. "I'm guessing you forgot about Thomas when you kissed him, huh?" She knelt down, tears pricking her eyes.

"Albus, please, I'm not sure what happened and-" He stood up, crossing his arms.

"No. You can't do this to me anymore. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't say you love me."

"What are you saying?"

"That I regret telling you I love you...Losing my virginity to you...Believing you when you said that you liked me...I can't do this anymore."

"This?"

"Us, being in love with you, knowing the difference between a crush and love, you. Have a good Christmas, Amy." She stood up and watched him walk away, shaking. She sat, putting her head against the wall and sighed.

"I'm sorry Albus," She whispered to herself and turned to see Lisa walking towards her, her dress robes designed with snakes. "What do you want?" Lisa sat beside her with a smirk that made Amy uneasy.

"Why didn't you tell Albus Severus you realised you loved him? Why did you kiss James?"

"He didn't give me a chance to explain and I don't really remember going to kiss James really, I just remember a voice in my head telling me to do it...And feeling very happy."

"That's the imperius curse. I'm pretty good at it...Or you're very weak. Can't be too sure," Amy stood up, trying to get her wand out. "Now, now, Amy. Do you really think that if I was going to hurt you, that I would've let you hear me coming?" Amy took out her wand and pointed it at Lisa.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"To make a deal with you. You start dating James and I start dating Albus Severus, everyone's happy."

"James is dating someone already and Albus knows you're a fucking psychopath. I can't help you."

"Fine, then tell me who James is dating and why it's a secret," Lisa stood up suddenly and dug her wand into Amy's cheek. "Or I can use the cruciatus curse to loosen your tongue. Your choice." Amy swallowed, hating herself even more.

"H-He's dating Thomas Wood. H-He hasn't told his parents he's bi yet." Tears ran down her face and Lisa removed her wand with a smirk.

"Was that so hard? The Potters' Golden Boy is bisexual and hasn't told his parents yet. I'm assuming Thomas isn't out either?" Amy nodded, shaking and Lisa kissed her cheek. "Enjoy the Ball...I know James and Thomas won't." Lisa started to walk away, turning her back to Amy and Amy raised her wand.

"STUPEFY!" Lisa turned, casting a shield charm and raised her wand, baring her teeth.

"Crucio!" The spell hit Amy and she fell to the ground, screaming as it felt like white hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin. It stopped suddenly and Amy felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, are you alright?" She blinked, looking up a familiar pair of green eyes...But it wasn't Albus. She nodded and Harry helped her sit up. She saw Ron pocketing Lisa's wand and Albus standing beside an unconscious Lisa. "Why did you attack her?" Amy swallowed, thinking about a way to say what happened without revealing James' secret.

"She used the imperius curse to make me kiss James and ruin my relationship with Albus. She then threatened to use the cruciatus curse on me if I didn't tell her a friend of mine's secret...I attacked her before she could tell anyone the secret." Albus sat on the other side of her and smiled at Harry.

"I've got her, dad. Take care of Lisa," Harry nodded and went to help Ron carry Lisa away. Albus put an arm around Amy, waiting for them to leave. "You were protecting James, weren't you?" Amy nodded and he squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you. I'm sorry she hurt you." She put her chin on her knee.

"I just wanted to protect James, he was helping me with you," She glanced at Albus to see him frowning. "He was helping me figure out what I feel for you...He helped me realise that I love you," Albus blinked and she shrugged. "I was going to ask you to dance and tell you but-" Albus leaned forward and kissed her. Albus wasn't a great kisser but she loved that about him. She kissed him back and he pulled away.

"I know you were under the imperius curse but I need time," She nodded and he kissed her again. "Don't worry. What I said earlier, most of it isn't true anymore," She frowned at him and he smiled. "I still want you to have a good Christmas." She elbowed him before he helped her stand up.

"You have a good Christmas too, prick. I'm going to go to bed...I really need it." He nodded and kissed her cheek. She walked away, really hoping that she would never see Lisa Strange again but something in her stomach told her otherwise.

***

James walked with Thomas back to the Ball, not holding hands but they occasionally brushed shoulders. James smiled at Thomas before they heard footsteps and stepped apart as Harry and Ron carried Lisa Strange.

"Dad? What's going on?" Harry looked at James.

"She used the cruciatus curse on Amy Jordan because she tried to stop her from telling a friend's secret and Albus thinks she might be Bellatrix and Voldemort's granddaughter." James locked eyes with Thomas and hurried towards Gryffindor.

"I'm going to check on Amy. You go back to Alice, alright, Thomas?" Thomas nodded and James found Amy struggling up the stairs. "Hey, need a hand?" Amy turned and nodded. He went up the stairs two at a time and offered her his back.

"I don't think you can carry me up all the stairs up to Gryffindor."

"No but I can do halfway as a thank you. I'm guessing you were protecting me and Thomas so, c'mon," She hopped onto his back and he started to carry her up the stairs. "Seriously, though, Amy, thank you for protecting us." She put her chin on his shoulder.

"Well, what are friends for? I told Albus that I love him and that was because of you so protecting you two was a thank you."

"I can't believe that Lisa might be Voldemort's granddaughter."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"My dad who heard it from Albus. He probably didn't tell you to protect you."

"She used the imperius curse on me to ruin my relationship with Albus...It almost worked." James put his chin on top of her hand.

"Trust me, Amy. I would've told Albus that you love him on the train tomorrow and made sure he ran through the train to ask if it's true."

"So, have you said it to Thomas yet?" He nodded, smiling as heat filled his cheeks. "Did he say it back?" He nodded again.

"I was going to wait a little longer but I had to make sure he knew I didn't kiss you back and that Albus knew I didn't."

"Albus was worried that I took a sledgehammer to your relationship along with mine so he knew you didn't...I'm sorry she made me kiss you."

"She knew how to make Al jealous and it almost worked," James' legs threatened to buckle. "I'm going to set you down but I'm going to help you to Gryffindor," He set her down and started to help her up the stairs. "You know, when you kissed me the first time, I had a crush on you." Amy smiled at him.

"Yeah, I thought I had a crush on you so...At least Albus' jealousy makes sense. It's not just the fact you're the golden boy of your family."

"Why do people keep thinking I'm the golden boy? My parents aren't happy that I just want to work with my uncle in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but I don't want to be a Quidditch player, an auror or work for the ministry. I like pranks."

"Well, a war is coming so I think they'll be happy that you'll be helping with making sure people still laugh." They fell into companionable silence and reached Gryffindor. James smiled at her.

"Are you going to be alright from here?" She nodded and he hugged her. "Goodnight and seriously, thank you for protecting us." She nodded and waved before heading into Gryffindor. James turned to see Fred and Freddie down the corridor, talking quietly. He waved at them and they waved back, looking far too secretive but James went back to the Ball, only thinking about Thomas.

***

Dominique pulled Cedric after her as they snuck away to the Room of Requirement. She needed to get away from her family and it seemed like a good idea to bring Cedric with her. He pulled her to a stop when they reached the corridor.

"Why did you bring me here, Domi?" She smiled at him, slowly closing the space between them.

"Well, between when I tried to sleep with you in September, our constant flirting and you asking me to go to the Yule Ball with you, I thought maybe we could start dating?" Cedric blinked and Dominique felt herself panic, too much too soon before he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," He leaned forward, putting his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She put her hand over his and kissed him back, hard. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer before pulling away. "So...Room of Requirement?" She nodded and they walked past the Room of Requirement three times before the door appeared. They hurried inside and Cedric kissed Dominique again, pressing her against the wall, his hands roaming her body, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away, panting.

"Do you have protection?" He shook his head and she put her head against the wall. "I don't either...Maybe we can still have fun?" He grinned as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the sofa in the middle of the room, kissing her every step of the way. He carefully set her down and moved to kiss her neck, burying his hand in her blonde and ginger hair. His free hand found the hem of her dress robes and hesitated, looking up at her with questioning brown eyes, moving his hand from her hair. "I mean what I said about fun, Cedric," He pushed the dress robes up and pulled down her pants slowly. He glanced at her before disappearing underneath the dress robes. She gasped as she felt his tongue and buried her hands in his hair. "Cedric..." His hands slid under the dress robes and found her breasts. She arched her back as he pinched her nipples before he let go of one of them. She whimpered until she felt his finger inside her, thrusting in and out. "Fuck..." She moaned and felt his tongue get replaced with his thumb. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. He added another finger and she moaned, feeling her release coming. She bit his lip and pulled away, her back arching as she found her release, moaning his name. He smiled at her, his eyes black with desire as he sat up.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it," She gave him a look and sat up, fixing her dress robes. "I'm guessing that's all the fun we're going to have, huh?" She got onto her knees and reached for his zipper.

"What gave you that idea, Cedric?" He put his hand in her hair as she unzipped his trousers and put her mouth around his cock.

***

Teddy ran towards his office, hoping Harry and Ron hadn't locked her inside alone. Teddy found Harry and Ron outside the office.

"Please tell me she's not in there alone," The looks on Harry and Ron's faces let him know he wasn't that lucky. "I have a drawer full of floo powder so I can see Victorie. She can escape!" Harry unlocked the door and Teddy watched as Lisa stood in front the fireplace and smirked at them.

"Albus was right, I am Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's granddaughter," She stepped into the fireplace. "Knockturn Alley!" She disappeared into the emerald green flames and Teddy turned to Harry and Ron.

"Why did you choose my office?" Harry frowned, thinking.

"The potions professor said your office was the most secure, why?"

"Because he was the only other professor who knew about the floo powder...He was in on this." Harry looked at Ron, looking alarmed.

"He has Rose and Scorpius." Teddy had seen Ron angry many times over the years but the look of pure rage on his face made Teddy realise that his anger wasn't something Teddy ever wanted to be directed at him. Ron started running and Teddy and Harry followed him, hoping Scorpius and Rose were fine.

***

Scorpius wondered what was so important about his and Rose's latest potions essays that Professor Belby actually moved away from his food. He glanced at Rose in her green dress robes and smiled to himself, beautiful. They reached the dungeons and Professor Belby turned to them, pointing his wand.

"Now, we are going to wait here for your aurors. I have a message for them," Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and he squeezed it, hoping that she took it as him trying to comfort her. "You aren't going to ask why I'm doing this or what the message is?" Rose shook her head.

"No, we're just going to hope that you don't kill us or my dad or my uncle." Scorpius nodded, subtly putting himself slightly in front of Rose, just in case. She didn't notice and he swallowed, looking at Belby.

"I'm guessing you're working for Voldemort's son and Lisa?" Belby nodded and Scorpius sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, feeling his wand. "You know, just because you were a Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to side with them." Belby sighed, his gray forehead covered in sweat.

"I had a nephew who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, he was fighting for Harry and he may have lived but he's been stuck in his St Mungo's for twenty-four years. If everyone had just given Potter up, he'd be sane and maybe have a life. Just because your family's were unscathed in the Battle doesn't mean everyone else was fine." Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Rose lost an uncle. My family lost respect for themselves and everyone lost respect for us so no one was unscathed. Besides I thought you don't get along with your brother and don't know your nephew."

"Things changed after the Battle. We started to get along," Belby pointed his wand at Rose as Harry, Ron and Teddy ran towards them. "Another step and the girl will suffer like Draco Malfoy did at your hands, Potter." Harry pulled Ron to a stop and Scorpius slowly slipped his wand from his pocket into his sleeve. He glanced at Ron who gave him a subtle nod, obviously trusting him to protect Rose. Harry looked Belby, looking less like the Harry that Scorpius had come to know as Albus' father and more like the Auror Harry, only caring about the law.

"Why did you take them?"

"I was told to give you a message. You will feel the wrath of the people you let rot as your family thrives and feel true, memorable loss...Starting with her," Belby raised his wand at Rose and Scorpius stepped in front of her as he yelled. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Blood spurted from Scorpius' chest and face. Rose screamed, catching him as his legs gave out and lying him gently on the ground, blood soaking the both of them.

"SCORPIUS!" Ron tackled Belby as he aimed at Rose again and punched him in the face. Teddy and Harry knelt beside Scorpius. Harry's wand shook as he took it out and looked at Teddy.

"Quickly get dittany," Scorpius' heart was pumping too fast and his breathing became far too fast as Harry started to trace the wounds with his wand. "Vulnera Sanentur...Vulnera Sanentur...Vulnera Sanentur..." By the third incantation, Teddy appeared with dittany and Harry's hands shook as he applied the dittany to Scorpius' wounds. Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand.

"Stay with me, alright, Scorpius? I can't lose you...Stay with me," He squeezed her hand back as he started to slowly feel better and she kissed his forehead. "You're going to be alright, if your dad can survive this, so can you." Harry handed the dittany back to Teddy and smiled at Scorpius. 

"You're alright. Teddy, get Madam Clearwater, please." Teddy nodded and scrambled to his feet, running towards the Hospital Wing. Ron looked at Scorpius.

"You saved my daughter again." Scorpius swallowed, trying to ignore the lasting stings from the wounds.

"I don't think I'd ever stop saving her, Mister Weasley...Besides she'd save me everytime," He looked at Rose's green dress robes, now black with blood. "I'm sorry about your dress robes, Rose. You looked really nice in them." She smiled at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I can get them cleaned or something. I'm just glad you're alright." His eyes started to droop and he smiled sleepily.

"I'm going to sleep a little...Can you tell Teddy to not scream when he comes back because I'm actually alive?" He closed his eyes and fell straight asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	13. The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finishes wrapping presents while Rose takes care of Scorpius and James helps his aunt in the kitchen with Fred while Scorpius enjoys one of Rose's favourite muggle books

Albus sat on the floor of the guest room in Ron and Hermione's house, wrapping the last of the presents he had to send. It probably would've been a better idea to send them yesterday but he had been hanging out with Scorpius and he felt guilty he hadn't been with them. He finished wrapping Amy's gift and Athena blinked her yellow eyes at the package larger than her body.

"Don't worry, Athie. Uncle Ron is lending me his owl," He picked up a container and quicky took out a cricket before it could get away. "Here," Athena took the cricket and Uncle Ron knocked on the door before opening it, a barn owl on his arm. "Thanks, Uncle Ron." The owls gripped the package and flew out the window. Albus turned to finish wrapping Rose and Scorpius' presents to find Uncle Ron sitting on his bed, watching him carefully.

"Albus, is there something going on between Rose and Scorpius?" Albus sat down and started to wrap Scorpius' new Wizard Chess pieces.

"Um, I don't think so. Do you think there is?"

"Unless you can explain why they were holding hands when we found them with Belby and Rose kissed Scorpius' forehead, yes, I think there is."

"Well, hand holding makes sense since they were probably scared they were going to die. Was the forehead kiss before or after the curse? If it was after, it was probably a thank you and a stay alive thing," Albus shrugged, finishing wrapping the chess pieces and reached for Rose's books that he had been recommended by a nice woman in the book shop. "I mean, think about all the times Aunt Hermione held my dad's hand and kissed his forehead, you never thought something was going on." Lying to Ron wasn't easy but Albus hoped the mention of Hermione and Harry's platonic love was enough to get Ron to leave him alone.

"If something happens between them, can you tell me please?" Albus nodded, feeling guilty and Ron left. Albus finished wrapping Rose's books and hid the presents under the bed before finding the letter that had arrived earlier, _Albus Severus, trust me, the worst is yet to come. Love, L.S_.

***

Rose fluffed Scorpius' pillow and he gave her a look.

"Rose, you don't have to take care of me. I'm pretty much healed."

"True but you got cursed protecting me so I'm going to baby you a little," She made sure the door was closed before she kissed the small scar on his cheek. "You know the scar makes you more attractive." He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Attractive enough to convince you to sleep here tonight because we can't follow through on our plan again?" She kissed him quickly, making sure not to touch his chest.

"You are attractive but...I don't think my parents would be fine with that...Unless I sneak down which will be impossible but I might try. No promises."

"Are Lily and Roxanne mad that they have to share a room with you instead of their own room as usual?"

"No but they have told me that they're taking my bed to gossip about the Scamanders. Small price to pay." The door opened and Albus hurried in, closing the door softly.

"Can you two cool it? Uncle Ron asked me if there was something going between you two," Rose swallowed, taking Scorpius' hand. "Just be a little less couply until you go home on New Year's Eve. That's all I'm suggesting." He flopped on the bed beside Scorpius and Rose saw Scorpius wince slightly.

"Al, be careful. The hero needs to rest up for our entire family hugging him," Rose sat carefully beside Scorpius before stretching out and picking up a book from the nightstand. "Now, I think it's about time we finish Fangirl." An hour later, Albus snored beside Scorpius and Scorpius used Rose's shoulder as a pillow as she closed the book, wiping her eyes.

"Damn, that was a good book...Maybe you should just send me books all the time. They make me happy...And sad...And inadequate. I mean, you should have a Levi." She locked her blue eyes with his gray as she took his hand.

"You're my Levi...But with better hygiene when it comes to your hair...And no offense to Zabini or any of those other girls but none of them are Reagan." He leaned up and kissed her softly.

"And yet you're my Cath...Does that Al Wren?" Albus mumbled a 'no' and they laughed quietly. "I'm serious, you're my Cath...And my Isabelle...And my Tessa...And my Emma...And my Blue...And pretty much every badass female character you love." She smiled at him, God she loved him...Wait. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him.

"And you're the male that every single one of them love...Because I love you," He cupped her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back harder and he shifted back. They broke apart at the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. "Al? You alright?" Albus sat up slowly, face scrunched up in pain.

"As alright as I can be...Were you two snogging?" They nodded, moving far apart and he sighed, climbing from the ground. "I'll tell them I fell asleep while you were reading and rolled out of bed while having a nightmare about falling down the stairs." Hermione knocked on the door and opened the door.

"Did I hear something fall?" Albus raised his hand painfully and sat on the bed.

"I rolled out of bed, dreaming about my near death experience...I fell asleep while Rose finished reading that book to us." Rose reached over and held up Fangirl. Hermione nodded and walked out of the room. Rose kissed Scorpius on the forehead and went to the door.

"I'm going to decide what book to read next...Maybe I'll come down later and read to you, Scorpius?" He grinned and nodded. She left the room and rolled her eyes as Albus moaned loudly.

"You two are worse together than not."

***

James carefully peeled potatoes while Fred put them into a pot and Hermione took care of the chicken. She smiled at them as she closed the oven.

"Well, now dinner's on, what's new with you two?" Fred glanced at James before smiling at Hermione.

"Actually, Aunt Hermione...I have a girlfriend...Freddie." Hermione put a hand over her heart with a smile.

"Finally. Ginny owes me a galleon." James frowned at her.

"Do you have bets on everything?" Hermione shrugged and James bit his lip thoughtfully, thinking about the _very_ easy money he could make. "Any I could get in on?" Hermione frowned and took a small book from a drawer. She flicked through it.

"Well, there's the Rose and Scorpius one. I think they'll get together in their seventh year," James barely stopped himself from laughing and Fred turned a laugh into a cough. "Do you think they'll get together?" James nodded slowly, hoping he was a good enough actor.

"Between everything that's going on and the amount of times Scorpius has saved her this year, I could see them getting together sometime this year...Does Uncle Ron think something's going to happen?" Hermione looked around furtively before answering.

"Yes, he started the bet with Draco last year after he saw them hug. Draco agrees with me while Ron believes it'll be next year." James nodded slowly again, trying to keep a straight face.

"Does anyone else think it will be this year?"

"Your parents and George."

"Is there any bets you have that you think may have happened but you're not sure?" Hermione flicked two pages before smiling at him.

"We do have one on when Louis will get a girlfriend. Fleur thinks there's a girl because he's started wearing cologne and hiding in his room...Does he have a girlfriend?" Fred put a hand on James' shoulder.

"I can promise he does not have a girlfriend. He only hangs around with Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander these days...Oh and Kit Thomas." James subtly elbowed Fred while smiling at Aunt Hermione who turned the page again.

"What about you and Amy Jordan, James?"

"Actually, she's with Al...And I'm not really interested in having a girlfriend this year...Although we have kissed twice if that helps." Hermione shook her head as the smell of burning filled the kitchen.

"Oh, not again!" Hermione dropped the book and ran to the chicken. James picked up the book to be helpful to see a bet that hit him in the chest, _Who is most likely to be LGBT_. He scanned the list, his blood roaring in his ears George, Harry and Ginny were the only ones who thought it would be him. James closed the book and put it back in the drawer, his eyes stinging.

***

Rose didn't come see Scorpius until after midnight. She creeped into the room in a baggy sweatshirt and black leggings, a book tucked under her arm. He turned on the lamp and she lied down beside him, holding up the book.

"Want to read about a scientist who creates a monster but is the real monster?" Scorpius nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder as she began to read. "To Mrs Saville, England. St. Petersburgh, Dec. 11th 17-You will rejoice to hear..." An hour later, Rose tucked her bookmark into Frankenstein and set it on the bedside table beside him, making Scorpius realise with a start that she wasn't wearing a bra. "So, Roxanne and Lily have been gossiping about the Scamanders since nine...So, they probably wouldn't notice if I slept here tonight." Scorpius licked his lips nervously.

"What if your parents decide to check on me tomorrow and find you here?" She shrugged, pulling the blanket from the bottom of the bed around her.

"I mean we're just in the same bed but I'm under a blanket while you're under the covers so they'll know nothing happened." The conversation felt as dangerous as their conversations before they kissed.

"About earlier...Did you mean it?" He didn't specify but he knew she knew.

"Yeah...I love you...I realised when you were talking about my favourite characters...I just thought that I love you...Although the fact that my cousin and your best friend was asleep beside us did kill it a little," He leaned over and kissed her, slowly running his hands over her clothes until she pulled away. "You know how you said that you were waiting for a girl who loved you and you loved back?" He nodded, moving his hands to her waist, just in case. "Well...I'm waiting until I'm ready." He kissed her nose, making her face scrunch up adorably.

"And I would never do anything until you're ready. I love you and would never make you uncomfortable or rush you into something you're not ready for."

"Okay...I'm going to sleep now...Can we hold hands?" He took her hand before she turned with her back to him. He put their joined hands his chest and smiled at her.

"Night, Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Scorpius. Goodnight." He smiled and closed his eyes, happy that she was actually sleeping beside him instead of sneaking back to her room. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, her hand squeezing his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


	14. Christmas Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Christmas at the Burrow, things are going to come out and there's going to be additions to the family

Albus unwrapped the present from Molly, knowing what it was. He held up the green jumper with a red A on it and grinned at her.

"Thanks granny," He kissed her cheek and she engulfed him in a hug that was so comforting he wanted to cry. He pulled out of the hug and handed her a present with a sad smile. "It's from Fred," She took the present while he put on the jumper and she opened it to find a toilet seat. She covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. "I have to ask about this, why does he keep making me send you and mum toilet seats?" George put a hand on his shoulder, wiping away a tear of his own.

"It's an inside joke from our third year...That's all I'm going to say." Albus felt very left out on the joke but so did the rest of his cousins and his uncles Charlie and Bill. Scorpius examined his new chess pieces with a grin.

"Al, have I ever told you that you're my favourite friend?" Rose grinned at him over A Court of Thorns and Roses.

"Al, have _I_ ever told you that tied for best cousin?"

"Who beat me?" Victorie giggled from where she perched beside Teddy who seemed preocuppied.

"Me because she needs someone for boy advice." Victorie gave Scorpius a knowing look that thankfully no one else noticed. Teddy kissed her knuckles absently before standing up.

"Actually, Scorp, Albus, can I talk to you a second?" They nodded and followed him as he gestured for Louis, Fred, Hugo and James to follow him as well. They ended up what Albus could tell used to be his mum's room. Teddy took out a ring box and smiled nervously at them. "I'm about to ask Victorie to marry me and I'm scared. I thought about everything but what to say." James gently pushed Teddy to sit on the bed.

"Right...And why didn't you ask one of the girls? They can pull romantic stuff from nowhere." Albus raised his finger, a haunting memory coming to mind.

"Except for Lucy. Her boyfriend Matt showed me a note she sent him...I don't think comparing someone to a corpse is romantic." Scorpius put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Teddy, why do you want to marry her?"

"Because she makes me feel better everyday about everything...And I want us to be a family...And I want to be able to say that I'm her husband because it would make me the luckiest, happiest lovesick idiot in the world."

"I think you know what to say now. Go before dinner," Louis said before smiling at everyone. "I'm going to tell them about Kit." Teddy frowned until understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh! Anyone saying anything else that might impact the family?" Fred swallowed nervously before smiling.

"It just depends on a letter I'm waiting for from Freddie." They frowned at him and Teddy stood up, opening the ring box with a sad smile.

"This was my mum's ring. Seems right that I give it to Victorie," Teddy left the room, putting it back into his pocket and they trailed after him, realising how suspcious they must've been but no one said anything. "Victorie, can we talk outside?" Victorie frowned before nodding and following him outside. Albus subtly went to the kitchen window and everyone else joined him. Harry tapped his shoulder when he saw that he was looking at Teddy and Victorie.

"Why are we looking out the window?" Albus held up a finger, nodding at them.

***

Teddy's heart pounded in his chest as he led Victorie to their spot and smiled at her, wishing he brought a coat or something because it was freezing.

"This is where we had our first kiss about seventeen years ago," She nodded, confused. "What you don't know is that I promised myself that if we ever fell in love and stayed together...This would be the spot I would propose on," She blinked as he got down on one knee and opened the ring box. "Victorie, you are the only person who can me feel better about anything and I want to be a family with you...And I want to be able to tell people that I'm your husband. Will you marry me Victorie Weasley and make me the luckiest, happiest lovesick idiot in the world?" Victorie covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes and she dropped her hands.

"Yes Teddy Lupin, I will because I also want to be the luckiest, happiest lovesick idiot in the world," He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger before kissing her, spinning her around to the sound of clapping from inside the Burrow. Victorie made him put her down before she put her hand over her stomach "And because I want our child to have your last name." Teddy blinked, the ring box falling from his hands, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Victorie, are we having a baby?" She nodded and he kissed her before cupping her face. "We're definitely the luckiest, happiest lovesick idiots in the world...Because we get to share with someone who...Will have Veela blood and possibly be a Metamorphmagus...With some wolfish aspects." He shrugged and kissed her again. She took his hand, pulling him after her.

"We should probably explain everything...To our family," He liked the sound of that and followed her inside. He watched her look around at her assembled family and Scorpius before holding up her hand. "Looks like we're going to have a Weasley Lupin wedding," They clapped again and Scorpius let out a whistle that made Rose roll her eyes with a smile...Huh. "And...A little Lupin." He put their joined hands over her stomach and Bill and Fleur ran over to hug them, Bill laughing.

"I'm going to be a grandfather first." They stepped back and Molly clapped her hands, getting her children and grandchildren's attention.

"Dinner's ready." Teddy saw Louis pale and got his attention, gesturing for him to follow him into the living room. Teddy put his hands on Louis' shoulders with a hopefully supportive smile.

"Louis, are you sure you want to do this?" Louis nodded, looking very pale but determined. "Alright but no matter what reaction you get, I'm here for you." Louis laughed softly.

"I should probably tell you that you were part of my sexual awakening and thirteen year old me would be screaming," Teddy blinked a couple of times, wondering if he was currently part of any student's sexual awakening...Or any other Weasley's sexual awakening. "I think it's time. Wish me luck." Louis walked to the table and Teddy followed, hoping that his family was supportive of him.

***

Louis felt like he was going to vomit. He had come out to his family easy enough at Hogwarts...He had screamed it because everyone was yelling stuff and he was getting antsy. He sat inbetween Hugo and Dominique as usual, both of them giving him supportive looks. Bill and Fleur sat facing him as usual. He helped himself to some food before looking around at his family.

"There's something I actually need to tell everyone," The adults frowned at him while his cousins and Scorpius gave him supportive looks. "I've been dating someone...Someone that will probably shock you," He reached into his pocket and offered his picture of Kit to his parents. "This is my boyfriend Kit," The adults blinked and he put away the picture, his eyes stinging with tears. "I'm gay...And if that's not alright with anyone, I don't really care because I love Kit so much...Because I'm not a little kid anymore and I can make my own decisions. I'm gay and proud." Bill smiled at him as Fleur took his hand.

"And we're proud of you...Maybe you can bring him to the wedding." He glanced at Teddy and Victorie who nodded. James' supportive look dropped and he looked around at everyone with a strange smile.

"I'm surprised that none of you are exchanging galleons," Everyone but Hermione and Fred looked confused. "I know about your bets on who is LGBT which doesn't just focus on family but you have a bet that Lorcan and Lysander are gay which I think that two people in this room can promise they're not," Lily and Roxanne stared at their plates. James took a long sip of firewhiskey. "And there's your bet on my friend Thomas Wood...That he's asexual and aromantic...Well, guess what. I know he's not because he's my boyfriend, we've been dating for months," Everyone froze and he downed his glass before slamming it on the table. "Merry Christmas, Mum and Dad, you have a bisexual son who has a boyfriend, a Slytherin son who kissed Voldemort's granddaughter and the perfect daughter who is the real Golden child. I'm going out for a while. I hope you and Uncle George enjoy your three galleons!" James apparated and Louis took a bite of his dinner having a sinking feeling that no one else saw James' tears. There was a loud _crack_ from the living room before Freddie walked out with her parents Lee and Alicia behind her. Lee pointed at Fred, looking very pissed off.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!" Louis choked on his dinner for a moment, he could at least say that he hadn't ruined Christmas.

***

Fred stood up and hurried to Freddie who was shaking. He stopped when he saw the glare from his godfather.

"Freddie...You're pregnant?" She held up a pregnancy test and he saw the two lines. "Are you planning on keeping the baby?" She nodded, her eyes filled with tears and he stepped forward, reaching into his pocket for the gift from Molly. "Do you want me to be involved?" She nodded again and he pulled out the ring, getting down on one knee. "Then, will you marry me so I cannot get murdered by our families and because I'm pretty sure I'm never going to fall in love again?" She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Yes because I'm definitely not going to fall in love again," He put the ring on her finger and stood up, taking her hand. She looked at her parents who looked less like they were going to kill Fred. "I told you he was a stand up guy." Fred looked at his family and shrugged.

"Apparently protection doesn't always work and I didn't want to be a..." He trailed off, trying to think of a better way of saying asshole. "Horrible person...Besides, if there wasn't a kid, I would've proposed in September anyway." Dominique turned to Roxanne.

"You want maid of honour if I get godmother and vice versa?" Roxanne nodded and Freddie frowned at them.

"What if I wanted Amy for one of them?" Dominique opened her mouth and Fred quickly interjected.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'm going to look for James. I have a couple of ideas of where he went," He kissed Freddie gently before kissing Angelina's cheek. "I'll be back soon." He apparated, hoping his hunch was right. 

***

Rose half glad that the Jordans left and the tension at Christmas dinner was barely noticable. She pressed her leg against Scorpius' and he pressed his back. Harry suddenly dropped his knife and fork before dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm a horrible father," Albus and Lily made a noise of disagreement that he waved away. "I let him leave without saying anything...I was too busy wondering if it would sound like I was copying Bill if I said I was proud of him." Louis shrugged at him.

"Maybe but you should've said what you said to me when you found me and Kit kissing, tell him that you're happy that he found someone as nice as Thomas." Ron smiled at Scorpius and Rose in a way that made her suspicious.

"What about you two? Any relationships?" Rose imagined saying yes and feeling less stressed about everything...But she wasn't ready. Scorpius shook his head.

"If I did, no offense to Rose, I would've went with the girl...But I'm glad I'm not because then Rose would've been hurt and I would hate myself for her getting hurt." Ron twirled his fork, leaning back in his chair.

"Scorpius, why do you care about my daughter so much? Between saving her from Cole Finnegan, saving her from falling off her broom, punching the beaters who hit her and taking that curse, you keep getting hurt for her, why?" Rose watched Scorpius, making her expression seem curious instead of pure, unadulterated panic and Scorpius smiled at Ron, perfectly calm.

"Because she's my best friend and those times she needed me. I feel like that's a good enough reason for getting hurt for her," Scorpius gestured between Ron and Harry. "I mean, you got hurt for Harry so many times but I can't do the same for Rose who I am close with?" He took a sip of water before continuing. "I care about her and want to protect her if she needs help. Do I really need to explain that?" Ron frowned before turning his attention back to his dinner. Rose saw Molly share a meaningful look with Lucy before clearing her throat.

"I know most of you already know but I'm a lesbian...And I actually have a girlfriend, her name's Laura," Rose blinked, there was only one Laura that she had seen around Molly. "She's probably coming out to her parents right now and if it doesn't go well, she's going to come live with us. I thought I tell you now before we have our biannual Weasley quidditch match this summer." Rose lifted up her water.

"Let's toast to the only Christmas dinner where everyone has been honest about who they are and we have two people who are marrying into the family," Everyone lifted up their drinks and she smiled. "To family and the addons that are joining us." Before anyone could take a sip, Arthur waved his hand, standing up with his drink.

"And to the Malfoys," Scorpius blinked as everyone turned to him with their drinks. "If it weren't for you and your father, Scorpius, Rose or I may not have made it to this dinner...While Lucius and I have never seen eye to eye, he deserved better than being killed by people who are supposed to uphold our laws. To the Malfoys." Everyone echoed him and Rose saw Scorpius wipe away a tear quickly.

"Thank you...Especially for inviting me here. I know you've let me join in on the biannual Weasley quidditch match but...This is different...Just thank you." Rose took his hand under the table and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back and let go. They finished their dinner and Rose hoped Fred found James.

***

James lied in bed beside Thomas and finished explaining why he was there. Thomas squeezed his hand before brushing a kiss against his lips.

"It sounds like you've had a bad Christmas." He murmured before brushing another kiss against his lips and James smiled, cupping Thomas' face.

"It got better when I saw you actually," Thomas blushed and James noticed the present he got Thomas on his desk, it was a picture of the two of them at Halloween, dressed up as members of the T-Birds, clearly more than friends. "Thomas...Did you come out too?" He followed James' gaze and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, my parents were telling me that they wanted me to be happy and they knew that there was someone I clearly loved," James nodded and Thomas shrugged. "I told them that I love you and they aren't against us, they just need to get used to it." James leaned forward to kiss him as there was a knock on the door.

"Thomas, Fred's here looking for James? Is he in there?" Thomas' mother called through the door and Thomas went to open the door, giving James time to sit up and look less suspicious.

"Yeah, James is here," James turned and waved at her. "Um, where's Fred?" Fred stepped from behind her.

"Here," She left and Fred stepped into the room, closing the door after him. "James, mate, why didn't you tell me about those bets?" Thomas sat beside James as he sighed, looking at his best friend.

"Because I saw it as a way to come out...How did you know where I'd go?"

"Because you just came out and mentioned that Thomas was your boyfriend. You had to warn him in case he wasn't ready but I guess he is?" Thomas nodded and Fred shrugged at James with a soft smile. "I was also motivated because I have an announcement...Freddie's pregnant." James stood up with a grin.

"I'm guessing by your smile that you're happy," He nodded and James wrapped him in a hug. "Congrats, mate," He pulled out of the hug. "Wait, what are your parents and her parents going to do about you not being married?" He grinned at James.

"Actually, that's another reason I'm here...I asked her to marry me and she said yes. So I was thinking that you two can be my best men." Thomas stood up and offered Fred his hand.

"I'd be honoured." Fred shook his hand and James put an arm around Thomas.

"Me too. You know there's a chance you could have twins, right?" Fred blinked a couple of times before smiling at them.

"I don't care how many as long as they're healthy. Besides, I love Freddie, I can handle anything with her." James glanced at Thomas with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Thomas smiled back and Fred looked at the door.

"James...You didn't give them a chance to react...Maybe you should give them the chance." James looked at Thomas.

"Do you want to come with me?" Thomas nodded and James smiled at Fred. "Then, let's go," They apparated into the Burrow. Harry and Ginny looked up, relief filling their faces. "Mum, Dad, you know Thomas," Thomas waved and they waved back. Fred tried to leave without drawing attention to himself which led to him tripping over his laces, if he didn't feel so tense, he would've laughed. "Are you going to tell me what you think about my love life or just sit there, staring at me?" Harry stood up and walked over to him before offering his hand to Thomas.

"Thank you for making my son happy," Thomas shook his hand and Harry offered James a hug which he took, tears in his eyes. "I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy and they're good for you." Ginny hugged him next, kissing his cheek.

"We love you and we're so proud," Ginny then hugged Thomas to his surprise. "If you hurt my son, I will unleash my infamous bat boegy hex on you." Thomas nodded and James took his hand, squeezing it.

"I'm going to walk him to the door before he tells Uncle Ron about his hatred for the Cannons." They went to the front door and James pulled him in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss. He ended up pushing Thomas against the door and biting his lip. Someone cleared his throat and James turned to see Teddy.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, boys but things are getting too much for PG," James nodded and kissed Thomas quickly this time. Thomas apparated and James turned to Teddy. "So, I was thinking of having you, Louis and Scorpius as my groomsmen...You up for it?" James nodded and they went into the living room where everyone else was. James felt happy that he wasn't hiding from his family anymore as Arthur put an arm around him.

***

Scorpius really hoped he never had to save Rose's life again, he couldn't handle the thank yous, the toasts and the presents. He put on the jumper that Molly made in the hope that it would make it easier to carry the rest of the presents. He was very curious how she knew what size to make for him. He traced the S before carefully picking up the presents, thankfully Albus' chess pieces could fit in his pockets, it helped a lot. He turned to find Arthur and Molly standing behind him.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley. Thank you for having me." Molly took out her wand before whispering a spell at the doorway and Arthur smiled at him.

"Scorpius, we know you're in love with Rosie," Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants, he felt like he was going to be murdered until Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that your father and Ron will make this difficult but you and Rosie should be together," Scorpius felt very shaky as he continued. "I see the way you look at her...And the way she looks at you. I want you both to be happy. So, you better try." Unsure of what to say, Scorpius nodded and Molly waved her wand, breaking the spell. Scorpius finished picking up the presents and Molly set two wrapped presents on top of the pile in his arms.

"For your parents, dear." He nodded as she patted his cheek and he hurried over to the Potters and Weasleys waiting. He found himself staring at Rose as they walked to the cars and she caught him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." They got into the car and he watched her out of the corner of his eye with a small smile, he was going to try, he had to try, he loved her too much not to try. She loved him too much for him not to try. Consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appriecated. Next chapter's going to be a stand alone smut chapter


	15. Teddy and Victorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Victorie celebrate their engagement alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a stand alone smut chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the plot so it can be skipped

If someone had told Victorie ten years ago that she would be engaged to Teddy Lupin, her little crushing heart would've stopped. He held her hand tightly as they apparated into the living room of their two bedroom apartment close to Diagon Alley. She took off her shoes before turning to Teddy with a smile.

"You know, I still haven't given you your Christmas present," He frowned as she turned her back to him, putting her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Can you unzip my dress please?" She heard his breath catch as he unzipped her dress to find black, lacy underwear that she had caught him looking at when they went shopping a couple of months ago.

"I was going to say some cheesy crap about you saying yes to me being the only Christmas present I wanted but I don't think I can now," She slid the dress off and stepped out of it before turning to look at him, seeing his green eyes dark with arousal. "God, I love you." She smiled at him as she stepped backwards towards their room.

"I love you too. Now, are you going to come and get your present?" He nodded and followed her into their room, taking off his shoes as he went. She sat on the bed and he kissed her, cupping her face before his hands went to roam. She pulled out of the kiss. "You should probably get undressed first," She helped him take off his favourite Weird Sisters shirt, her fingers running over his stomach before letting him step out of his jeans. Her eyes went to his cock straining against his pants before he kissed her again and this time she let his hands roam her body as she lied down on the bed. She moaned as he squeezed her ass and broke the kiss to kiss down her neck. "Teddy, you know how I always say no to you leaving a hickey?" He nodded, still kissing her neck. "You can leave one now." He growled quietly before he gently bit her and she arched her back, biting her lip. He pulled away to admire his handiwork before unhooking her bra and pulling off her pants so she lay bare in front of him.

"Victorie," He moaned before putting a nipple in his mouth. She buried her hands in his blue hair as he flicked her nipple with his tongue before sucking it. He switched to the other one and she could feel her release coming. She moaned and he nibbled a little, just enough for her to find her release. She arched her back as she came and he grinned up at her. "I love you so much," He pressed a kiss to her belly, looking so happy that she wondered how she could've been worried about his reaction. "I love you too, little Lupin-Weasley," He continued kissing down and she stopped him. "What?" She smiled at him.

"This is your Christmas present, remember?" She reached down and pulled off his pants, letting the full length of him free. She spread her legs, reaching for him and he ran a finger over her entrance before licking his finger. He moaned before slowly sliding deep inside her. She felt so warm and full that she groaned as he covered her body. She wrapped her legs around him as he began thrusting and kissed hard her enough to bruise. It felt perfect, then again it was probably just Teddy. He had been her first when they had been in Hogwarts and that first time had been perfect too. She felt her release coming again and broke the kiss. "Teddy..." She moaned and he quickened his pace, holding her hand above her head.

"Victorie..." He groaned before they came together and her legs dropped to either side of him. They lied there, panting as her blue eyes locked with his green and he kissed her gently before getting out of her. He flopped beside her before kissing her quickly. "This has been the best Christmas ever." Victorie held up her hand with her engagement ring on it with a smile.

"Teddy, where did you get this?" He took her other hand before answering.

"It was my mum's," She blinked at him as he absently stroked her thumb. "I was thinking of it as your something borrowed." She pulled his blue hair with a grin.

"And you're my something blue." He put his head on her stomach carefully.

"And he or she could be your something new," He kissed her stomach a couple of times before putting his arms around her. "I love you, Victorie." He murmured before kissing her shoulder. She smiled as her eyes drooped.

"I love you too, Teddy." They fell asleep cuddling all night, Teddy's hand protective near her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated


End file.
